Divergent: Truth or dare?
by jayde.mackenziee
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it even though i know nobody will read it :( This is a truth or dare story where romance is in the air! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey welcome to my first Fanfiction! Sadly I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with Divergent, I only own this story. :) Also there are no couples yet apart from Christina and Will so yes, Tris and Four aren't together yet.**

**Chapter 1:**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, as I roll over I realise I've slept in. "_10 o'clock already?" _I think to myself. I jump up and race to my closest to get ready for work. It's my first day working at the tattoo parlour as we finished initiation last week. Lucky for me, or not so lucky Christina has already made me go clothes shopping, so my choices of what to wear are pretty big. I throw on a black tank top with black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. As I go to leave my apartment I quickly write a note to put on my door.

'_ not home right now, at work. if you need me come to the tattoo parlour, I'll be back by 5. sincerely Tris. '_

**Page break**

I slowly walk in through the doors, hoping Tori won't be to mad that I'm late for my first day. I expect to see a few people already here but to my surprise it's only her.

" Oh hello Tris! Ready to start? " she asks cheerfully.

" Hey and of course, but the thing is I don't know what I'm meant to do or how to use anything." I reply hesitantly.

" Don't worry, I don't expect you to know everything, I'll teach you how to use the machinery at the back and hopefully get you to start after lunch."

" Okay thank you so much."

As I follow Tori to the back of the parlour, in the corner of my eye I see Uriah trying to get my attention. So I mouth the words:

_" can't talk now, message me or tell me at lunch!" _

_" okay, talk soon! " _Uriah replies while running off to the cafeteria

**Page break**

I amble quickly to the cafeteria as I'm absolutely starving, I've only done 2 hours of work and I'm already exhausted. I go line up to get my usual, hamburger and dauntless cake with a can of lemonade.

" Tris! Over here!" Zeke screams at me from across the cafeteria.

I half walk half jog over to our usual table where Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Four sit. As I reach the table I plonk myself down next to Christina and Uriah. I turn my head to Uriah waiting for him to tell me what I so desperately need to know.

" Okay so now that your here, I can finally tell everybody! So anyways guys tonight I'm holding a huge party at my house with a little bit of truth or dare and never have I ever!" Uriah basically screams. Everyone cheers already acknowledging that they are going. I sit their quietly not answering as I have no clue what truth or dare is.

" Tris? Are you coming or what?" Marlene asks.

" What? Oh yeah, um I guess?" I reply more in a question tone.

" Okay cool! See you all tonight! 6 o'clock party starts. Truth or dare at 8." Uriah says while running off.

Everyone has or is finishing their lunch and are getting up to go home or back to work. I look up to see Four looking at me.

" Yes?" I ask a bit to bluntly for my liking.

" Oh- uh nothing! See you tonight?" Four replies stuttering a bit.

" Yep!"

" Okay cool, uh see ya later." He says while standing up.

For a few seconds we just look at each other, then he blushes a bit and walks off. I look down, why do I get to distracted by him? He would never like me anyways.

**Page break**

It's already 3pm, I knock off work in an hour. It's been really quiet today so I haven't gotten to do any tattoos on actual people. I start sorting out colours until I hear a ding from the bell. I get nervous cause I'm the only one here as Tori had to go do something. I tilt my head up to see Will standing there.

" Oh hi Tris! Would I be able to get a tattoo of Christina's name over my heart?" He asks me.

" Hey and sure thing! Come with me and we will get a design." We walk through the curtains into one of the rooms. Will sits down in the chair and we discuss what design we are going to do. After a while we finally decided on what style of writing it'll be. I nervously begin to inport the black ink into his skin.

" So truth or dare huh? Are you excited?" Will asks.

" Sort of but to be honest with you, I don't know how to play." I reply nervously.

"Oh yeah, Abnegation don't play games. To selfish. Anyways Truth or dare is pretty simple. Someone will ask truth or dare, if you reply truth you have to answer a question honestly and if you say dare you have to do something, most likely humiliating or embarssing. Also if you don't want to answer the question or if you don't want to do the dare you have to remove and article of clothing. Socks, shoes and jewellery don't count." Will replies slowly.

I'm pretty keen to play but removing clothing kind of makes me hesitant. I don't want people seeing me in barely any clothes.

" It's okay, you don't have to play if you don't want." Will says sadly.

" I said that out loud didn't I? Anyways don't worry I'll be playing, I'm dauntless aren't I? I'm not gonna back down on a game like this."

" Yeah you said it out loud and cool. Is the tattoo nearly done?" He asks. I tell him it's done and he looks down at his heart to see '𝕮𝖍𝖗𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖆'.

" Omg Tris thank you so much! I love it!" Will says excitedly.

" I bet Christina will love it,anyways we should go get ready for the party, we wouldn't wanna be late!" I say back.

" See you tonight! Oh! Here's 50 points to pay for the tattoo" Will says while skipping away. I have to have a little chuckle to myself, I mean I've never seen him so happy over something so little.

**Page break **

" TRIS OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY! " Christina screams through the door. I groan and get up off the couch to open the door. As I do she comes barging in carrying a bag that looks like it weighs a ton.

" What's with all the-"

" Shh! It's my makeup bag! Plus come on we are going shopping! " Christina squeals after cutting me off. I groan and try to object but before I can she grabs my wrist and pulls me outside. We race down the hallways together towards the pit where all the shops are. As we are about to enter the first shop I spot Zeke and we catch eye contact. I mouth the words _" help me " _but he just laughs to himself and shakes his head and walks off. 1 hour later and 6 shops gone the times already 5. The party starts in an hour and the way this is going we will never get there.

" One more shop Tris! Then time to get ready! You don't mind being late do you?" Christina ask while dragging me to Dauntless Secret.

" No I don't mind but what- I'M NOT GOING IN THEIR! " I scream causing people to turn and stare.

" Oh come on Tris, either you come with me or I'll choose stuff for you."

" Fine choose for me, nothing to revealing and certainly nothing to small!" I screech as she makes her way into the lingerie shop. I turn around and sit down on a wooden chair while carrying 6 bags. I'm about to leave but then I see Four coming over with Zeke. I start getting excited. Four's gonna talk to me again- and Zeke will save me from this disaster hopefully with the help from Four!

" Tris! Your still shopping? " Zeke asks while smirking.

" Yes, and if you can't tell I may be here for a while cause it's Christina's favourite store." I reply while rolling my eyes.

" Dude it's already 5:20, you guys won't get to Uriah's apartment till like 8." Four says while trying to hold back a laugh.

" Shut up Four, I will be their on time whether Christina likes it or not." I spit back at him.

" Feisty but okay, it starts in 40 minutes, see ya in 2 hours!" Four says while strolling off with Zeke close behind him. Just as they leave Christina comes back.

" OMG THERE'S ONLY 40 MINUTES! COME ON TRIS LETS GO!" She screams at me while pulling me behind her.

**Page break**

Christina's almost done doing my makeup, I'm wearing a black lacy push-up bra with matching undies, with a tight black crop top underneath a wooly sweater, with a cropped leather jacket on top with some tights underneath some heigh waisted black denim shorts. My makeup is pretty dark, winged eyeliner with eyelash extensions, with dark red lipstick and black eyeshadow.

" All done! Now put your combat boots on and let's go! " Christina shouts. I look at the time and it's 6:15, we are late already. I heisitantly put my boots on and chase after my best friend down the hallway.

**A/N: The truth or dare should start next chapter or in chapter 3, I know nobody will read this story cause I don't think many people read Divergent fan-fics in 2019 :( but I can always hope! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**A/N: Thank you so much! I surprisingly have views so here comes chapter 2! :) also I don't own the characters in this story, the wonderful Veronica Roth does.**

**Chapter 2: Truth or dare?**

_'B35, here goes nothing' _I think to myself. I start to shake a little bit as my nerves kick in. Christina looks at me with an eye brow raised.

" You okay Tris?"

" I guess, just a bit uh- nervous."

" You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

She's right, I shouldn't be nervous but I can't help but think about what everyone will say about my body.

" Okay- lets go.." I say. I knock on the door and it swings open with Uriah leaning against the door frame.

" Hello me'ladies. Lookin' good, come on in" He shouts over the loud music. I glance at Christina and we walk in. People are absolutely everywhere, there must be at least 200 people at this party. Lights are flashing colourful colours, while music thumps, the smell of alcohol floods the room, showing that most people are drunk. I look down at my watch to check the time. _6:30._ These next few hours are gonna be long.

I walk over to an empty chair and sit down alone. Everyone's in the living room, kitchen and dinning partying away, I'm not really one for parties so I'm at the back sitting in front of Uriah's bedroom. I tap my foot to the beat of the music to keep myself distracted, but my mind is taking over. What if Four's at this party? Is he drunk? Will he come and talk to me or ignore me until truth or dare? As I stand up to go get a cup of water I hear the voice that makes a shiver go down my spine.

" Ah scandalous! A stiff at a party wearing short clothing? Gee, where's the skin? Not gonna let it show this time?" Peter snickers.

" What do you want Peter?" I spit out at him.

" Oh is that how you treat and old friend? No hi how are you?" He snapped.

" We were never friends now leave me alone" I walk off making sure he knows I'm annoyed. I feel tears spring into my eyes, I'll never get away from him. Ever. After initiation I thought I'd be free, never having to speak to him again, or hardly ever. But no, he is everywhere and he always says stuff to get on my nerves. The tears threaten to run down my face so I bolt to the bathroom. I go to open the door and I hear Four shout to me as he runs over.

" Tris! Hey are you okay?"

" What? Oh-yeah! Couldn't be better!" I say shakily.

" Don't lie to me Tris. Come with me." He crooned.

I follow him as he leads me outside the apartment. Shauna and Zeke saw us on the way out and I know they'll come out in a few minutes.

" Now what happened?" He asks without any expression.

" No-nothing don't worry, I just hit my toe- and needed a bandaid." I say shakily.

" I may not be Candor but I know that your lying. I saw what happened Tris, I wanted to see if you trusted me. I'll deal with Peter later. But- you know what, forget it." Four says while walking off and slamming the door. I stand outside the apartment and slide down the wall, curling into a ball and I let the tears come.

After what feels like ages I hear the front door open. I don't wanna talk to whoever it is so I try and remain quiet.

"Omg Tris you won't believe what just- are you okay?" Marlene asks stressfully.

"No." I reply bluntly. I look up and she walks over to me and sits down beside me.

"What happened in there? I mean Peter has that expression that he just done the best thing ever and Four looks annoyed."

" Peter said a few words and I was overthinking like always, so I ran off and Four saw me and pulled me outside. He asked what happened and I lied to him, that's when I found out he saw everything and knew I lied to him so yeah now he is annoyed and he slammed the door in my face. " I say struggling to keep the tears back.

"Oh Tris- I'm so sorry we shouldn't of let Peter come. And I can't believe Four would do that."

"It's fine, really and anyways Four's only my old instructor- I shouldn't of thought that he cared about me as a friend. I shouldn't care- I won't care anymore." I reply steadily.

"Your not the only one who thought he cared about you, but that's my girl don't let him bring you down." Marlene whispered.

"Thank you Marlene." I whisper feeling a bit better. Marlene looks at me and gives me a hug. I don't really like hugs but in times like this I can't argue. She looks back up at me and asks if I wanna go back inside.

"Can we go get cake first?" I ask. She nods her head so we run off to the cafeteria.

**Four's POV**

What have I done? I ruined everything all because of my out burst of anger. I shouldn't of treated her like that. I keep forgetting that she's sorta weak inside. Now she probably hates me, so does Marlene. Her words keeps going through my head.

' " _It's__ fine, really and anyways Four's only my old instructor- I shouldn't of thought he cared about me as a friend. I shouldn't care- I won't care anymore." _

_" Your not the only one who thought he cared about you,but that's my girl don't let him bring you down" '_

I know I shouldn't of eavesdropped on their conversation. But I needed to know what was happening. Now I've really stuffed it up. I need to find Zeke.

**Tris POV**

Marlene and I walk back to the apartment while talking about what she wanted to tell me before she saw me in a mess.

"But I still can't believe Uriah kissed Shauna in front of Zeke. I mean it's obvious Zeke likes her but- Uriah didn't like her."She says quietly.

"Yeah I mean Uriah could of been drunk, he looked it when Christina and I first arrived." I say softly.

"I hope so- I mean- what? I don't hope so- pft." Marlene stutters. I look at her and try to hold back a laugh.

"I know you like Uriah, don't need to stress." I giggle. She looks at me and punches my arm softly. And starts running.

"First one back to Uriah's wins!" She screams. I start chasing after her yelling "Not fair!" But she keeps going. We get back to the apartment and check the time. _7:50. _

" Marlene there's only 10 minutes left. I'm gonna have to face Four really soon." She looks at me and gives me a sad smile and opens the door. The smell of alcohol immediately flows outside threaten to choke people. I walk in and instantly spot Four talking to Zeke. I elbow Marlene and she looks over to where I'm looking.

"Poor Zeke" she mumbles. Lynn walks over to us carrying a glass of wine.

"Yo did you see what happened with Uriah-"

"Yes Lynn." Marlene and I say unison. We look at each other and stifle a laugh.

" OKAY, ATTENTION PLEASE! Everybody who ISN'T Tris, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Lynn, Zeke, Four or Will GET OUT! Parties over." Uriah screams through a microphone. I feel a cold hand go on my shoulder and instantly turn around and punch them.

" Omg Christina I'm so sorry!" I say sadly.

" It's fine- ignore Four, I overheared him and Zeke talking about it. And before you ask, yes they also spoke about Zeke's problem."

"Okay?" I say with a questioning tone. I look around and see everybody Uriah said, but Eric, Peter, Lauren and Max are still here.

"I said get out." Uriah says bluntly. They turn around and look at him, then at us. They all nod at each other and walk out slamming the door.

" Okay now everybody grab a chair and make a circle, we will start with truth or dare then followed by never have I ever. Got it? Good okay let the games begin!" Uriah says excitedly.

**A/N: Okay truth or dare will start next chapter, I promise! It should be uploaded in a few hours or tomorrow, depending how I go. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning

**A/N: Okay here comes chapter 3 where the real fun begins! Leave some dares in the comments for me to do! Love you :)**

**Chapter 3: Truth or dare?**

Everyone has gathered around in a circle, I'm sitting next to Christina and Marlene. I tried my best to sit as far away from Four as possible, but it's hard when there's only 9 people playing, 8 if you exclude me. So he is basically directly across from me.

" Okay as it's my apartment I shall go first! Okay hmm. Lynn, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare obviously."

"I dare you to go egg Eric's apartment."

Lynn sits still looking horrified. Her eyes keep moving towards the door and her jacket.

"I uh- sure?" She mumbles to herself. She points at me and Zeke and we follow her out the door.

" Hey Tris I heard what happened- Four told me. He said he is sorry for you know- slamming the door in your face." Zeke whispers to me.

"Apparently there was more to it, I've heard that he said some bad stuff about me to you, one of the people at the party overheard your conversation and told me." I whisper back bitterly.

"Look he didn't mean what he said-yes there was some stuff but he was half drunk at the time, I assure you he didn't mean it."

"That's nice to know." I reply while storming off to catch up with Lynn. Once we get to his apartment Zeke pulls out a handful of eggs from his pocket. Both of us girls turn around and give him a weird look.

"Don't ask." He says. I grab my phone out of my pocket and start to record. I'm sure everyone would wanna see this. Lynn takes a deep breath and starts throwing the eggs at his front door. As we watch her through the last one we here a deadly scream.

" WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Eric bellows from across the hallway. We all scream and run back to Uriah's with a very angry Eric following us.

**Page break**

We run through the door and lock it. We gather chairs and pile them in front of the door just in time. Eric starts pounding on the front door screaming a bunch of nonsense at us.

"So what happened?" Shauna asks. I throw her my phone and everybody gathers around her. After about 1 minute most of them are laughing, but Four just sits there with no emotion.

"Yeah okay we get it. Christina,truth or dare?" Lynn asks boredly.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screams. Christina slowly turns her head and gives him a dirty look.

"What's your biggest fear?" Lynn asks suspiciously. Christina looks down and mumbles something nobody could hear.

"What was that?" I ask. I already know her biggest fear so I'm probably going to be a target later.

"MOTHS! Okay I said it." Christina says while turning beet red. Nearly everyone in the room snickers at that comment.

"Okay Tris, truth or dare?" Before I can answer we hear a crack coming from the door.

"Omg is he still there?" Shauna asks. I go to stand up but Four beats me to it. He walks over towards the door, gets rid of all the chairs blocking it and walks out, quickly shutting it behind him. Will and Marlene race over and eavesdrop on the conversation outside.

"Dude calm down it was a dare, it's not like it's impossible to clean."

"I don't care, if it happens again Lynn will have serious consequences."

"Understood." And with that Four walks back in the door where Will and Marlene have fallen. He stares at them then at the door and gives an understanding nod. I really want to talk to him, but I can't. Even Zeke, his best mate, told me he said stuff about me. How could I trust him if he just gossips about me? And it's not even in a good way. I lift my head to see everybody staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"We called your name at least 7 times already, get out of your thoughts." Uriah said impatiently.

"Sorry."

"Okay anyways like i said before Eric interrupted, Tris truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Uh-truth?" I question. Uriah goes to open his mouth but I glare at him.

"Okay what was the worst thing you done in Abnegation?"

"Oh um 1 time this lady fell over in front of me and I laughed and didn't help her." I reply quietly. A few people snicker and I look down.

"Will truth or dare?" I mumble.

"Dare."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Christina." I say grinning.

He shrugs and walks over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bedroom. Marlene sets the timer for 7 minutes and we wait. Everyone starts talking and I sit there with my head down, I can tell Four is doing the same thing, I mean we both don't wanna speak to each other really. I feel eyes staring at me so I raise my head slowly.

"Tris and Four, seriously you both need to talk about what happened." Zeke says.

"And if we don't?" Four asks bitterly.

"Then..." Zeke trails off. I roll my eyes and stand up, I look directly at Four with anger in my eyes. He looks back at me with no emotion like always and raises his eyebrows.

"You can't avoid me forever but fine. If you want it this way you can have it, I'm sick and tired of being treated like this!" "Wake up Four" i say while clicking my fingers with the last sentence.

Everybody stares at me with shock, nobody speaks to Four like that, but I did.

"Seriously? Did I say I wanted it like this? No, so stop assuming things." He snaps back at me. Just as he finishes the timer goes off and everybody races to the bedroom door, apart from Four and I. We both turn our heads over in their direction and watch as they barge in the room. We hear a high pitch scream which could only come from Christina and everybody falls over laughing.

Four and I both spontaneously look at each other but he turns his head away the moment we obtain eye contact. I look down, things have already gotten awkward between us, this happened once with Al when I rejected him, we never got things back on track properly and we never will. I hate to admit it but I do miss him. He may of attacked me and almost shoved me off the chasm but he is still my friend-was my friend. I realise it's silent so I look up and everybody is looking at me. I must of shown to much emotion on my face.

"Tris, lets talk outside." Four says. I get up off of my seat and follow him out the door. Once we get out there he closes the door so nobody can hear us. I instantly get nervous, the fact he didn't want anybody to hear makes me believe I'm gonna get a lecture of some sort. He must know what I'm thinking cause he looks at me and says "I'm not gonna yell at you Tris, don't worry." Then we chat.

**A/N: Okay guys ended chapter 3 short but chapter 4 should be bigger :) remember to leave some dares for me to do. Love you **


	4. Chapter 4: Loves in the air

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I'll be using the dares that I was given so thank you Charms22, and some of my own! So here's your reward of...chapter 4! :)**

**Chapter 4: Loves in the air.**

It's been around 10 minutes now since Four pulled me outside to talk and we have discussed a lot. He told me the stuff he said and why he got so mad. Turns out the situation wasn't as bad as Zeke and Marlene were making it out to be.

"Reckon we should go back in now?" Four asks more happier than he was before. I nod my head and we both walk in. Everyone turns their heads towards us, but we ignore them and sit back in our original spots. They all look disappointed in the fact we didn't sit near each other, probably think that we aren't friends anymore. I look over and can tell Four noticed what I noticed, we exchange a glance and give each other a slight nod, silently agreeing to go along with it.

"Okay so let's restart and I'll go first." Uriah says. We all nod in agreement.

"Four, truth or dare? He says in a dramatic voice.

"Dare."

"I dare you to reveal two things about yourself, true and false, and Marlene has to guess what the lie is." Uriah says while grinning. Four sits there and hesitated before mumbling the word 'fine'. The room falls silent while we wait for him to speak.

"Okay so two things about me are that I'm from Candor and that I'm afraid of confinement." He says with no emotion. I think he is lying about the fear one, I mean that's pretty basic for someone who is big and strong. I look at Marlene and watch her while she debates what to choose.

"Um I think your lying about being afraid of confinement because you can be pretty honest at times and you come across as big and brutal so I don't think your afraid of small places." Marlene says confidently. Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"Wait do I have to say which is the lie?" Four asks.

"Yes."

"Oh um- your wrong. I wasn't from Candor." He says nervously. I look over and see Christina snickering. But seriously, confinement? Not even I'm afraid of that.

"Where are you from then?" Will asks suspiciously.

"It's not my turn anymore so I'm not answering that, anyways Zeke, truth or dare?" Four says while grinning.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm dauntless for a reason so dare!" Zeke half screams.

"Go outside and the first person you see you have to propose to, then no matter what they say do a dramatic break up scene." Four replies. We look crack up laughing cause we know he will do it. Zeke hops up and runs outside but he comes to holt and swears under his breath. Four and I look outside and the only person out there is his mother. I put my hand over my mouth to not laugh, but it's too late so I end up making a laughing-choking sound. Four and Zeke turn around and give me a weird look.

Zeke takes a deep breath and walks over to his mother.

"Hey mum."

"Hey Zeke! What's happening?"

"Oh nothing I uh- wanted to know if you would marry me?" He says while getting down on one knee. He pulls out an onion ring and attempts to put it on his mother's finger.

"Omg Zeke you don't marry your mother! So of course not!" She shrieks.

"OMG! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! You would do that to me? You CHEATED on me! I don't wanna marry you anymore! Give me that ring back right NOW!" Zeke says dramatically while pretending to be upset. His mother looks at him speechless while Four and I struggle to not laugh.

"Oh my-" His mother trails off when she sees us, and looks at the camera Four is holding. I didn't even notice he was recording, oh well Zeke will get his revenge.

"This was a dare wasn't it Four?" Zeke's mother says while she walks towards us.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He replies casually. To my surprise she just laughs and walks off like nothing ever happened. Zeke goes bright red and runs back to the apartment leaving Four and I standing in the hallway. He looks at me and leans against the wall I'm standing against.

"So...are we gonna go back?" He asks while raising an eyebrow. Go back? Where else would we go? I look back up at him and reply with "Yes." He nods his head and looks down but doesn't move. Why is he just leaning there? Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he is still a little bit drunk. He slowly raises his head and we catch eye contact, none of us break it so we just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

A few minutes have passed and I break it off, the others are probably wondering where we are and I can tell he thinks the same. Four clears his throat and gets off the wall and starts to jog towards the apartment. I quickly catch up to him and we run together back to Uriah's.

**Page break**

Since we got back 3 rounds have passed, Zeke made Christina dance to a stupid song, Christina made Shauna tell us her fears and Shauna got Will to pretend to be an Amity girl. Now it's his turn and he asks me. I reply with 'Dare' because why not? I'm not afraid of en ex-Erudite.

"I dare you to imitate someone in this room and indirectly tell them how you feel." Will says confidently. Okay I have to admit, this isn't going to be easy. Honestly I am falling for Four so maybe I could do him? Or my best friend Christina, that could be really fun. I can tell everybody knows that I'm debating on two people so they all yell 'do the first one in your mind!' Here goes nothing I guess.

I get up and stand in the centre. I'm really nervous to basically admit this so I guess I could do a bad imitation of Four.

"Okay so with this person I'm imitating I am kind of falling for them and their a great person even though they have a short temper, but that's just the dauntless coming out in them." Everyone grins and looks at Uriah and Zeke. At least they think it's one of them so I could act like Zeke maybe, cause he is similar to Four in a way. I clear my throat to get the attention back to me, then I realise, I can't act like Zeke to pretend it's Four. I start to panic but it's to late now, I got to do it.

I start to walk around like I own the place and not smile at anybody. I manage to gain a couple of giggles from the gang but they still can't tell.

"I'm so mean but I'm so kind as well. Look at me I can throw knives." I say while laughing. Christina's and Will's jaws drop cause they were the only ones in this room apart from me that were there the day Four threw knives at me. I sit down laughing while everybody stares at Christina and Will.

"You know?" Marlene asks them.

"Nobody understands the knife throwing but us 2 and Tris, maybe the person she's talking about too." Will says. I allow my eyes to glance over to Four and I catch eye contact, he raises his eyebrows at me and I look away. He knows. Now that I think about it I should of continuously raised my eyebrows with the imitation.

"Tell us more about what you feel about them Tris! Shauna squeals. I roll my eyes. This isn't really indirect now, I mean he know it's him. I look down and say 'some things I like about him are how he is really strong but also protective over his friends, I love his eyes. Some things I dislike about him are when he becomes arrogant and ignores people, also when he walks away from important things.' Will and Christina high five each other and jump up. They both shout it unison "It is him! We knew it!"

"Omg Tris tell us!" Marlene screams. What's it with dauntless-born and shouting all the time, do they not understand we can hear them when they speak normally? I glare at Christina and Will and nod my head. I get up and stand in the center again.

"Okay I'll turn off the lights and kiss the person it is. Then Christina will turn the lights on so you guys see. Everybody screams with that statement and I regret it. I should of asked Four first but oh well, I'm dauntless aren't I?

"Lights off!"

It's dark. Really dark. I manage to find Will so he knows when to go to Christina. We silently agreed that once I'm at Four I'll softly kick him (kick Will) so he can go to Christina. I fumble my way over to Four and take a deep breath. I've never been so nervous before, not even at the apitude test or the choosing ceremony. I lean in and kick Will, then quickly connect my lips to Four's. To my surprise he kisses me back so I inch my way closer to him and sit on his lap. I don't want to pull away or stop but I know I shouldn't go to quick, in a few seconds the lights will be on and everybody will see. I pull away and whisper 'they're gonna see, go soft.' Then I kiss him again.

_Click._ The lights turn on and everybody screams. I pull away and smile a bit before getting off his lap. I walk back over to my original spot grinning like a maniac. Nearly everybody asks me questions at once, apart from Four, Will and Christina obviously.

'_How long have you liked Four?!' 'did he know?' 'How did that feel?!' _I get so overwhelmed with all the chatter that I swear I'm gonna flip out.

"Guys one at a time seriously." Christina yells over the top of everybody. I make a mental note to thank her later.

"I've liked Four since initiation, he didn't know until I mentioned the knive throwing, and it felt good." I say still grinning.

"Omg we all thought it was Uriah or Zeke!" Lynn says. Good, it convinced them. Honestly I'm getting sick of everybody talking about this so I clear my throat so they all shut up.

"Anyways Marlene,truth or dare?" I say.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah squeals.

"You can go shove that Pansycake up your a* and shut the hell up." Marlene says in a deadly tone. Four snickers at that comment, while the rest of us start laughing our heads off. Uriah sits there pouting while watching all of us. After a few minutes we all manage to calm down.

"Anyways Marlene, truth was it? Who's your crush?" I say cheekily. She mumbles something which none of us hear.

"What?" Lynn asks.

"Uriah." She says a little louder but only Lynn and I heard her.

"I'm sorry I still can't hear you." I say sarcastically which rewards me with a death stare.

"URIAH! God.." She shouts. Her face floods with redness which makes us all grin. Uriah gets up and confidently walks over to her and kisses her. Everybody shouts and claps while they start having a complete make-out session.

"GET A ROOM!" Zeke screams. Uriah pulls away grinning and sits down in between Marlene and I.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be my boyfriend."

"Of course!" And they start kissing again.

**A/N: And that's wraps up chapter 4! Leave more ideas for chapter 5 in the comments. I have a pretty cool idea for one of the chapters that should come in chapter 6 or 7:) can't wait! Love you and see you tomorrow! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Pranks and Fourtris

**A/N: Hey guys! My idea is probably gonna come next chapter so can't wait! Also chapter 6 might not come tomorrow, but it should. If it doesn't I promise it will the next day.**

**Chapter 5: Pranks and Fourtris**

I clear my throat to make Uriah and Marlene stop. They've been making out for a few minutes now and it's really getting out of hand. I check my watch and it's already midnight.

"Guys it's literally midnight, shouldn't we get some sleep?" I ask tiredly.

"Oh come on Tris, one more hour, maybe two." Uriah says. Of course he wants longer, that way he can have more excuses to kiss his new girlfriend.

Everybody in this room is in a relationship but Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Four and I. I already know everyone's going to try and get Four and I together but I'm not really ready. Which makes me have an idea! I could get Zeke and Shauna together first, and maybe Lynn with Peter? Ew. I know but it may work. I look up to once again see everyone staring at me, a few going red.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I ask.

"Yep." A very embarrasses Four replied. I look down, I need to keep my thoughts in my head. I hear Christina and Will laughing will Uriah and Marlene start kissing again. Omg this is torture. I stand up and grab the cushion off the couch and walk over to the making out pair, I go to throw it but Zeke grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. Out of despite I haul it at him harder than I thought. Zeke stumbles backwards and runs to the kitchen and pulls out a bucket of ice. Maybe I could use it on Uriah and Marlene. He comes bolting over to me with an evil grin. It's for me. I start running and he chases me so I sprint out of the apartment with him close behind.

After about 5 minutes at least 10 adults have woken up from our noise and yelled at us. I'm already drenched in the icy water but now we are running around on purpose to make racket. We accidentally run past Eric's apartment and we come to a holt. We hear him thrashing around inside coming towards the door.

"Zeke..." I say.

"Run!" He replies back. We run for our lives back to the apartment. We run into the door expecting it to open to find that they locked in. I turn around and see Eric walking towards us. Zeke and I share a glance and start pounding on the door to only be rewarded with laughter from our friends.

"Zeke! Tris! Get over here now!" Eric screams at us. Suddenly all He laughter stops and Lynn opens the door. We run in and lock it so Eric can't get in. We al burst into laughter until there's a pounding on the door. I look towards the window and grin.

"Tris you aren't going to jump out there.." Four says.

"Who says?" He shuts up after that. Zeke catches onto my idea and runs to the window with me.

"When we jump tell him he got the wrong apartment Shauna. Thanks" Zeke says. We open the window and jump. Fresh air expands my lungs and adrenaline fills my vains. It feels so good to fall. I let my arms fall to my side as I hit the ground with a thump. It reminds me of the first time I jumped off the train. I grin at Zeke and start running. To where exactly? I don't know.

**Page break**

After about 20 minutes we reached the old theme park. Last time I was here was when us initiates played capture the flag. It feels so abandoned and eerie here at night. My mind races with thoughts then I get a great idea.

"Zeke let's prank them." I say.

"Yes! How?"

"We could pretend one of us got murdered here or we could try and make them think that the apartment is haunted." I say whilst grinning.

"Murder. Let's pretend you got murdered." Zeke replies. This is going to be great.

**Page break againnn**

We tip-toe our way through the fit until we reach the makeup store. Ew, but we need a lot of red stuff. Luckily it's still open for some reason so we walk in. The lady at the desk doesn't seem to notice that we are here.

"Hello, what's the best stuff you have to look like a wound." I say politely.

"Oh! Hello come this way." The worker says. We follow her through a few aisles and we end up in aisle 10.

"Here we are. Get what you need and when your done come back to the desk." She says before walking away.

5 minutes later we return to her with a basket full of red liquids, eyeshadows and blush. This is going to be great. We pay and silently run to my apartment.

"C70? That's not far from Uriah." Zeke says.

"Yeah I know. So be quiet." We get to work on making it look like I was stabbed. To add extra touch I use some of Christina's blue and purple eyeshadow around my neck to make it look like I was choked. We finally finish and even I'm impressed on how well Zeke done it.

"Ready?" He asks.

"I've never been readier." I reply. And with that we run back to the theme park. Zeke came up with a great idea to put a knife dipped in jam next to me so it looks even more realistic. We lay down the props and I sit down in an awkward position.

"Lay down." Zeke says. I nod my head and lie on my back.

"Okay I'll run back to the apartment screaming and crying and tell them your dead and bring them here, I'll then make sure they believe it and start crying, then jump up and scare them." He says. I grin, this is going to be hilarious. I watch as Zeke makes his eyes red and punches himself hardly to see gets teary.

"See you soon, stay safe." He says as he runs away.

**Zeke's POV**

I run back to Uriah's apartment at B35. I double check on my phone camera to make sure I look upset. No not upset, mortified and depressed. I start screaming and force the door open. Everybody immediately stops and looks at me.

"Omg Zeke! Are you okay? What happened-where's Tris?" Christina shrieks. I struggle to not smile, good they are convinced.

"I-it's Tris! Sh-she's d-dead!" I stutter while 'crying'.

"WHAT?!" They all scream.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Christina screams. I lead them out of the apartment and start running towards the theme park. I'm way ahead so I smile a bit while I can, they took the news quite well. That can't be good can it?

**Page break**

We finally arrived at the theme park and I barely see Tris on the ground, at least she's safe. I start to ball my eyes out again loudly so she knows I'm here.

"O-over there!" I mumble. Christina, Marlene, Will and Four all bolt over towards her whilst Uriah, Shauna and Lynn don't go as fast. When the other four are out of reach Uriah whispers to me "we know this is a prank, good job though". Damn it. We quickly catch up to the others to not cause suspicion.

**Tris's POV**

I hear people running towards me crying and screaming, a smile starts to creep across my face but I force it to go. I have my eyes closed even though I wanna open them to watch, but I would have to blink and it'll give it away. Suddenly I feel a crowd around me.

"TRIS! NO!" Christina screams. I try my best not to flinch.

"T-tris?" A deep voice says.

"Four, she-she's gone." Uriah whispers. To my surprise a warm hand caresses my cheek, it's such a warm gesture- stop it Tris. I'm about to jump up but I feel Zeke's eyes piercing through me. I need to stay and let them speak to me. Nearly everyone is balling there eyes out so they won't say anything. I feel slightly disappointed. I want them to say what they think of me.

"Tris-please. Please wake up- don't leave me-us. Tris you mean so much to me, I can't let you go. Not now, not ever, please-" Four whispers to me with tears streaming down his face. "-stay with me."

"Always." I whisper back. I open my eyes and smile. Everyone is to busy crying to notice but only Four and Zeke do. I glance over to Zeke and he nods his head, then I nod to Four and he stands up and walks away still pretending. I jump up and yell "Gotcha!" And they all look at me and scream.

"OMG TRIS YOUR ALIVE!" Marlene croaks. They all run towards me and hug me. I fall onto my back and they all pile on top of me. I manage a small laugh even though it really hurts. When they get off me I look over at Four and he is blushing really bad. I shouldn't of made him say that, but then again, I didn't make him.

"L-let's go." Christina stutters while wiping her eyes. I hop up and smirk at Zeke. He comes over to me and says "good job, that was amazing." A few of them give us death stares so we start cracking up laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Four says.

"Yes it was! Did you see your face-everyone's face! And what you said- ooft it gave me chills. That was so sweet!" Zeke shrieks.

"Shut up." Four says while turning different shades of red. For some reason even I'm blushing. God I get distracted by him. We are about 1 mile away from the train and my legs are killing me. I start to walk slower but I get thrown over someone's shoulders, I scream and they start running so I look up. I'm facing backwards but I see Zeke, Uriah and Will laughing while the girls giggle. I look around and realise Four isn't there. I'm on top of Four.

"Four let me down!" I scream while laughing.

"Make me!" He yells back. I roll my eyes and let him carry me. It reminds me of the time Al carried me. To this day I still feel guilty about Al's suicide. Stop thinking about him Tris, seriously I can't change the past.

"Tris! Wanna stay on while we board the train?" Four says. Now we're talking about danger.

"Sure?"

"Okay! Hold on tight!" He yells over the roaring train. Everyone stars running, apart from me obviously and they all jump on. Four lets go of me with one hand so I tighten my grip around his waist. I feel like I'll fall really soon, the fact that I'm backwards facing head first even scares me more. Before I panic to much Four grabs hold of the train and slides in. He puts me down and I pretend to walk off, but then turn around and jump on him and tickle him.

"Pile on guys!" I yell. Soon everyone is laying on top of Four. Sweet sweet revenge. God I love him.

**A/N: that's end of chapter 5! Sorry I didn't do any truth or dare in this chapter but it'll come soon. I've decided that my idea will come next chapter so I can't wait to write it! Love you and see you soon:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Hauntings

**A/N: Sorry for the last upload, got pretty busy today:( here is chapter 6 with my idea! Truth or dare will be continuing for a bit here. Also yes I know I used a hunger games quote in the previous chapter ;)**

**Chapter 6: Hauntings.**

**Four's POV**

I've never felt happier. I'm still a bit shaken up about Tris and Zeke's prank but it was worth it. I got a lot off of my chest about how I felt about her and she got to hear it. Now my only question is, does she feel the same?

We are back on the train and everyone's talking, mostly about the prank and how they managed to do it in such a short period of time. I can't get over how realistic the blood and wound looks on Tris, who knew Zeke could be a makeup artist. I'll definitely hold that against him later on. I look over at Tris and she looks back. We hold a gaze for a while. Thoughts face through my head and I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I see her give me a small sweet smile as she looks down. Did I embarrass her? Or does she feel what I felt, a connection.

I look down at my watch and get shocked. Time really flies. The train starts to slow down as we reach the dauntless headquarters meaning it's almost time to jump. Everyone starts lining up. Zeke first, then Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Will, Christina, Marlene and lastly Tris. I decided to go in front of Zeke because why not? I deserve to go first. Zeke glares at me and I stick my tongue out.

"I wanted to go first." Zeke pouts.

"To bad" I reply whilst grinning.

We reach the jumping area so everyone steps back, I get into a running position and start towards to edge of the train. I leap off and decide to show off in front of Tris. I do a front flip and land on my feet perfectly while most of the other fall over. Only Zeke, Uriah and I land on our feet anyways. I walk over to Tris and hold out my hand. She grabs it and I pull her up, once she's standing I expect her to let go but she doesn't. I look into her eyes, their gorgeous, I could get lost in them so easily. She stares back into mine and we stay there for a while.

**Tris's POV**

Four's hand is so warm and strong. I shouldn't keep holding it but I can't stop, he looks into my eyes and I force a smile to not come across my face, so instead I look into his. They are a magnificent tone of blue, I love them. I hear Zeke clear his throat, Four and I both come back into reality and I let go of his hand.

"Finally, jesus thought we'd never leave with you two just standing there gazing into each other." Zeke says sarcastically. I feel heat rush into my cheeks and I see Four is blushing too.

"Shut up Zeke, lets just go." I say and walk off.

**Page break**

We arrive back at Uriah's apartment and go back inside. We sit back into our usual spots, Christina on one side of me and Marlene on the other. We all decide to continue our game of truth or dare.

"I'll go first, Four truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare." He replies nervously.

"I dare you go play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris." She replies back while winking at me. I instantly stiffen, I thought I told her I'm afraid of intimacy. I look over at Four and he raises his eyebrow at me. I nod. He gets up and walks over to me, grabs my hand and pulls me into the bedroom.

"Time starts now!" Shauna screams as they set the timer. I sit on the bed and look at my toes. Four comes over and sits down next to me and looks at me.

"We don't have to do anything, I know your afraid of this sort of stuff." I slowly look up at him, I've never kissed a guy before, or anybody actually.

"We could play a game if you want?" He says. He opens his mouth to say something else but I collide my mouth with his. He starts kissing me back and I slowly inch my way onto his lap. He wraps one arm around my waist and another around my neck, while I put one of mine in his hair and another around his neck. I run my hand through his hair while his hand goes up and down my back. I've never felt so alive, it's like every time he touches me electricity runs through me. I pull away for air and so does he. I look into his eyes and smile.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for." He whispers into my ear. And laugh softly and hug him.

"Same." I say back. I feel him smile into my neck as he starts to kiss me again, this time on my delicate skin instead of my mouth. I realise we've been here for ages and get worried, they havent came to get us.

"Four- we've been in here for over 7 minutes." I whisper.

"Oh- lets go and by the way, don't call me that." He says softly.

"What do I call you?"

"Nothing for now." And with that we walk back out.

"15 minutes on the dot." Will say while grinning.

"Why didn't you come get us?" I ask aggravatedly.

"We wanted to see how long you guys would take." Lynn snickers. I roll my eyes. I go to say something but the lights in the house flick off. We all scream and try to turn them on, but the stay off.

"Zeke! I know we were going to do this but not now!" I scream.

"It's not me!" He yells into my ear. I flinch. Is this real? It can't be. The windows suddenly flung open and the curtains blow in the breeze. We all rush over to the living room floor and sit down close together. Everyone is shaking, including me and I think I hear Christina crying. My eyes swell up with tears causing my vision to go blurry. I feel arms wrap around me and I scream.

"Hey it's just me." Four whispers in a calm voice.

"Sorry." I say shakily. The cabinets in the kitchen fling open and glass cups shatters all over the ground. By this stage nearly everybody is crying, apart from Four, Zeke and I. I curl into Four's side and let the tears fall into his shirt. He wraps an arm around me and slowly rubs the top of my head with his finger.

An unusual sound starts coming towards us and Marlene says "Wh-What is that?" We all say 'I don't know." Wind whistles throughout the apartment while something's drags across the floor. I've never witnessed anything like this before and I don't like it. I cuddle into Four even more and let his shirt continue to soak up all my tears.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get through this, I promise." He says to me.

"I-im scared. Really scared." I stutter.

"I know." My heart keeps racing more and more and I feel my body going limp. Four notices it too as he pulls away a bit.

"T-tris?"

"Wha-what's happening to me-" He says something but I don't hear it, my eyesight starts going black at the edges and soon a few more people are surrounding me trying to get my attention. I can't feel anything, I close my eyes and let myself fall into whatever my body needs.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short but I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger :) my idea didn't turn out as good as I imagined but oh well, I tried:) but hey I uploaded today :) love you and see you tomorrow for chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fourtris

**A/N: Okay I'm running out of ideas so leave me some in the comments for me to do! Thank youu :) Here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Fourtris**

**Four's POV **

I don't know what's happening, a few minutes ago I was having a great time with Tris and now it's dark, something's attacking Uriah's apartment and Tris has gone limp on the floor next to me. Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke and I are trying to wake her up while Christina and Will try to call the infirmary. Lynn is pacing back and forth trying to figure out what's happening, I can tell she is slowly losing her mind.

Wind continues to whistle throughout the apartment but one part of me believes this is another prank. But I'm not sure. I pick her up and sit her on my lap, now that I think about it, nobody checked her pulse. I put two of my fingers on her neck to find a faint pulse, it isn't really strong but it's still there. The others look at me expectingly and I whisper 'barely there'. Zeke looks like he is gonna cry, only an hour or so ago Tris and Zeke pretended she died, now she really could, right here in front of us.

I absently stroke a piece of hair behind her ear and lean down and kiss her. I don't care if everybody is watching, if she felt what I felt it should get her heart beating faster. I pull away and feel tears threatening to spill. It takes a lot of effort to keep the down, I can't show emotion. I have a reputation to withhold. I look over at Christina and she shakes her head, nobody is at the infirmary. We all notice that it's quiet so Shauna and Marlene get up and look around. Whatever was attacking us is gone but the lights still won't turn on, oh well we can make do with torches. I turn my attention back into Tris, who is still laying in my arms.

"Tris- please. Wake up." I stutter. She starts to stir in my arms and everyone runs over, that's when I realise, she wakes up to my voice.

"Come on, we need you, you only..passed out I think." I trail off when she rolls over and starts breathing normally. I know she is awake but she is pretending to be asleep.

"Tris I saw your eyes almost open, stop faking and open them." I whisper. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I wanted to hear more." She says. I smile and look away. Of course she did.

**Tris's POV**

I manage to wake up when Four started talking to me, at one stage I think I felt him kiss me but I'm not entirely sure. I look around and everybody is staring at me with worried faces.

"What?" I say softly.

"You scared us so much, we thought you died- your pulse was hardly there." Christina whispers. Almost died? I still don't know what happened to me.

"Anxiety attack probably." Will says trying to sound casual. I nod my head, my brother had an anxiety attack once back in Abnegation but he didn't almost die.

"We should- we should sleep." I stutter. I try to get up but Four holds me onto his lap.

"You aren't walking." He says. I sigh and stay seated, well lying down.

"We should all stay here tonight." Uriah says.

"Hell no." Everyone says in unison. Uriah pouts but nobody wants to stay in his place tonight, not after what happened.

"I don't want to stay here alone." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Come sleep at mine then." I suggest. He smiles a bit and nods his head. I understand that he doesn't want to sleep at his apartment tonight, I mean nobody does.

Everyone gets up and walks back to their apartment, but Will goes to Christina's. It leaves Uriah, Four and I still in the apartment.

"Let's go?" I ask. They nod their heads and Four picks me up as he stands. He carries me bridal style out of the room with Uriah close behind us.

"Which one?" Four asks.

"C70." We all continue to treak down the hallway to my place.

**Page break**

We arrive at 4:10am. I'm absolutely exhausted and can't wait to get to bed. Uriah has the guest room and I'm pretty sure Four's going back to his place.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure will." He turns around and takes a few steps, but then spins back and connects his lips with mine. We stay there for about a minute kissing until he pulls away.

"Sorry I needed to do that, at least once." He says before walking out. I turn around and see Uriah smirking.

"You guys need to get together already, god." He snickers. I walk over to him and slap him.

"You need to get with Marlene." I say.

"Already am, remember?" I roll my eyes and slap him again out of spite.

"Go to sleep." I say.

"Okay goodnight Tris." Uriah says whilst trying to mimic me.

"Night." I reply. I slowly walk back to my room and close the door. I go into the bathroom and wash off all the makeup and change into some comfortable fluffy pajamas, then snuggle up under my warm doona-covers and drift away into a peaceful sleep.

**Page break**

I wake up to cold water being tipped over my face.

"URIAH!" I scream and he laughs. I jump out of bed and tackle him to the ground punching him in the back. He tries to fight back but I already have him pinned so it's too late. He huffs and pushes me off and I fall onto my back. He gets the cup and tips the remainder of the water all over me. I chase him around the apartment then out into the hallways. It's 9am so most of the dauntless citizens are going towards the cafeteria. Uriah and I come to a hault when we remember we aren't dressed into normal clothes.

"First one back wins!" He yells and starts running.

"NO FAIR!" I scream and chase after him. We run past Four and he looks really confused but we don't stop, I hear him snicker as he walks towards the cafeteria. When we arrive back to my place I instantly run into my bedroom and lock the door. _'Good.'_ I think. Now he can't get in. I walk over to my closet and pull out black denim shorts and a cropped black jumper with a white heart on the top right corner. I grab a hair tie and put my hair into two braids and throw on a pair of black vans with black socks. I don't really worry about my makeup so I only put a bit of eyeliner on and some mascara and I leave.

**A/N I know anything short one but next one should be big, I promise. Remember leave me some ideas! Love you and see you in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8: Prank wars

**A/N: okay so I'll be doing prank wars like suggested in this chapter so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8: Prankwars**

As I run back towards the cafeteria I remember I left Uriah behind, _oh well._ I think. He'll know where to find us. I see our usual table over at the back and I skip over to them. I sit in my usual spot with Four across from me, everyone looks at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask.

"Your food..?" Zeke asks. Oops.

"Oh! Let me go get that." I say as I jump up and skip over towards the line. I hear Will mumble "she's in a good mood." And I smile. I've never felt so alive, I got my usual burger and dauntless cake and jog back over to everyone. I jump into my seat and they all continue to look at me weirdly.

"What now?" I ask cheerfully.

"What's gotten into you?" Christina asks.

"Don't be silly, nothings gotten into me!" I say in a girly way. I don't get what there talking about.

"Well, lets have a prank war!" Uriah squeals.

"OMG yes!" I squeal back. Everyone agrees with me but they still think I'm on something. Which is extremely rude.

"Let's do pairs, so Marlene and I, Will and Christina, Zeke and Shauna, Four and Tris, Lynn and Peter." Uriah says.

"Peter! Come over here your playing prank wars with us! Your with Lynn!" I scream to Peter. He walks over and raises his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with her?" He asks.

"Thats what we want to know." Shauna replies. I roll my eyes.

"Let's start!" I squeal. They all snicker and agree. Everyone runs off in their pairs to a spot. I turn to Four and sit on the table and smile at him.

"Have you eaten bread?" He asks.

"No why?"

"Never mind." Bread? What does bread have to do with anything? I look at him expectingly.

"Okay lets go, I want to take you somewhere anyways then we can plan there." He says. I smile and nod. He gets up and walks away, I chase after him and walk next to him swinging my arms back and forth while skipping. I'm really happy to be working with Four. I should thank Uriah later.

He looks at me and shakes his head and smirks.

"Where are we going?" I ask happily.

"You'll see." He replies.

"I wanna know now." I pout. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. He turns his head and keeps walking. I stop walking and sit on the ground with my arms and legs crossed. Four stops and turns around and gets frustrated. He walks over to me and picks me up bridle style and continues walking. I grin.

"Thanks! My legs were sore." I say.

"What did you have for breakfast?" He asks.

"You saw me eat breakfast! You tell me." I squeal.

"Did you take any pills last night?" He asks. Pills? What?

"No?" I question.

"Uriah probably put some amity peace serum in your water or something." He says. Now that I think about it, my water did taste funny.

"No way-" I say shocked.

"How could he?!" I scream.

Four looks down at me in his arms and shakes his head again.

"If you keep shaking your head it will fall off." I say.

He manages a small laugh and puts me down. I stand up and realise we are at the chasm. I go to say something but I go still, blink a few times then focus again.

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

"Peace serum." Four answers.

"I'm sorry but what? When did I take that?"

"Uriah. He gave it to you in your water."

I stand there shocked. He did that to me.

"Did I do anything stupid?" I ask.

"Not really, you only acted like a 3 year old."

I nod my head. I will get him back.

"Let's prank Uriah and and Marlene." I say whilst grinning. He agrees and we sit down on the rocks above the water. When I look into it all I see is Al, Peter and Drew attacking me, Christina hanging over the edge with death below her, Al's suicide. Nothing good really happened here for me. Four looks over at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"What-yeah." I reply.

I look back into the water.

"So what should we do?" I ask.

"Follow them around in horror character outfits like IT and The Nun. And keep following them and once they see us scare the crap out of them." Four says proudly. I grin. That's a good idea.

We race to the pit to get our supplies but see Zeke and Shauna watching us.

"Yes?" I yell. The jump back and run. Four and I exchange a glance.

"Oh by the way, when we were playing 7 minutes you told me to not call you Four, what do I call you?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later." He says. I nod and continue to buy our supplies.

**Page break**

We race back to my apartment and get dressed up, we agreed that I would dress up as The Nun and he could be IT. I put a lot of makeup on Four and he does the same to me. He goes and gets changed in my guest room while I change in my room. Once I'm done I walk into the living room to find him laying in the couch looking at me. I don't know why but I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. He sits up sexily and says "ready to go?" And winks afterwards. I smile back and say "obviously." I think he has had alcohol recently but I'm not entirely sure. He gets up and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: okay I know I said this would be bigger but so far this is the shortest chapter in this story, sorry. But I was really busy today and I ran out of time so it's only a quick update! What should I do after prank wars? **


	9. Chapter 9: Fights

**A/N: So after the prank wars I'll start doing a couples dance off. Then I'll probably continue on with truth or dare! :) And I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday :( I got really busy!**

**Chapter 9: Fights**

**Four's POV**

She keeps looking at me weirdly, I found her stash of alcohol so I had two bottles. I love being half drunk, I can do whatever I want and get away with it. When she came back I was laying on the couch in a sexy position and sat up and grabbed her hand. We are already changed into our outfits so we are about to go have some fun with Uriah and Marlene. Uriah is scared of clowns and Marlene is scared of nuns so this will be absolutely amazing. Plus I have Tris to help me.

I pull her to the control room so we can see where exactly they are. She looks at me weirdly and I wink at her.

"Are you drunk?" She asks.

"Probably." I reply whilst grinning. I pick her up and sit her on the desk, I then walk over to my chair and get the cameras showing. I scan the screens until I find them. I look over to her and she sits there staring at me with her nun dressed pulled up a bit. I grin, she looks so good.

"I found them, lets go." I say sexily. She rolls her eyes and goes to hop off the table but I push her back on to it. She looks into my eyes and asks what I'm doing. I grin and start kissing her. At first she's hesitant but then she kisses me back. I resist the urge to pull her dress up, cause I know she's still afraid of intimacy. I instantly pull away the moment I remember and look down.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be." She replies before pulling me down again. We start making out and I pick her up off the table and she wraps her legs around my waist. One of her arms go around my neck and the other into my hair. Both of mine go around her waist so I can hold her. She's a really good kisser, but she isn't mine. Yet. I start to walking backwards but trip over a chair and fall onto another desk. She pulls away and gets off me as she fell on top of me.

"Lets go." She says with a smile on her face. I smile back. We run out of the apartment and run towards the shopping court.

**Page break**

We reached the shopping court and everybody is giving us weird looks. I keep forgetting we are in full costumes. Tris elbows me and points towards the weapon store, perfect, she found them. We run and hide behind the store next door and watch them.

"Okay so I'll start following them and you start after a few minutes." I whisper. She nods her head. I watch as Uriah and Marlene slowly run out of the weaponry store and I slowly start to follow them. This will be great.

**Tris's POV**

I watch as Four walks away. I still want to know what I should be calling him and he won't tell me, and on top of them he is making me stand here in some stupid outfit, which is really embarrassing. He's been acting weird and I need to know what's happening to him. I want the Four I like back, not some drunk person who does whatever they want whenever. I see him starting to run and I chase after him.

We run around a corner and watch them.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod my head. _Stop talking to me unless you go back to your old self. _I think. He nudges me and pulls me with him. Uriah and Marlene have stopped moving and are watching Zeke and Shauna. Two pairs at once. This'll be great. I start scrapping my finger nails along the wall behind them and hide. Four follows what I'm doing and hides with me.

"Tris your going to give us away." He says.

"No I won't."

"Your not sticking to the plan."

"The plan? You mean YOUR plan. When did I get a say in what we are doing? Never." I'm really starting to get annoyed.

"Omg can you talk quietly? They can probably hear us." He snaps back. I roll my eyes.

"Fine then." I get up and walk out of our hiding spot. Four grabs my arm but I yank it free and I walk after the others. I find the light switch so I flick it off so the hallway goes dark. Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna all go still and scream. I drag my nails across the floor and crawl up to them.

"OMG NOT AGAIN!" Marlene screams. I force myself not to giggle. I reach Uriah's feet and start blowing on them.

"EW! OMG SOMETHING IS TOUCHING MY FEET!" He screams really loudly. I pull a piece of fabric off my dress and start tickling Marlene's feet. By this time I feel Four slowly coming behind me. Great. He's going to ruin it all. I turn around and see that Four has a red balloon with him. I'm about to question it but then I realise why, IT carries red balloons. He gives another one to me and I grab it. He releases his and he flows in front of the others.

"LOOK!" Shauna screeches.

I grab a pin off my dress and slowly start dragging it softly on my balloon, so it makes a screeching sound. They all scream and I rub it up and down Zeke's back.

"RUN!" Uriah screams. Four grabs him and Zeke while I grab Shauna and Marlene and hold their feet to the ground. I pop my balloon and it throws red paint at them. I start grinning, for once Four had a decent idea.

"OMG WHAT IS THIS RED STUFF?" Zeke yells.

I look at Four and nod at him.

"If you come with me, you'll float too." Four says in a deep scary voice. They all scream and we see Lynn and Peter run around the corner and freeze.

"What's happening?" Lynn asks.

"Something's attacking us!" Zeke yells.

"Omg Peter go get Will, Christina, Tris And Four!" Lynn yells. We watch as he runs around the corner. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, I mouth the words ' wait until Will and Christina come. ' and he nods. I start banging my hands on the floor and Four gets a piece of the balloon and starts stretching it and letting it go, so it sounds like something will explode soon.

"I WANT TO RUN BUT I CAN'T!" Shauna yells. I grin, Four and I definitely won. Christina and Will come running around the corner with Peter. Four and I start making whispering sounds and start wacking the floor.

"OMG RUN!" Christina screams.

"WE ARE STUCK TO THE FLOOR!" The others yell. Peter, Lynn, Will and Christina run over to them and go to pull them but I push Lynn over and she falls on top of the others. Everyone screams. I nod at Four and we start dragging our fingers up Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna.

"Where's Tris and Four?" Zeke asks.

"Can't find them, probably in an apartment making out or something." Peter snickers. Anger flares up inside me, I shove Shauna and Marlene on to the others and Four does the same with Zeke and Uriah. I see Eric walking and he starts towards the light switch, I start to panic. I look at Four and whisper 'do we run?'. He shakes his head. We stand still and Uriah gets up. The lights flick on and we get blinded. They look at us and scream.

"OMG IT AND THE NUN ARE REAL?" Will yells. Uriah turns around and screams and punches me hard in the face. I drop to the ground and he starts kicking me. I look up at Four and he just watches. That's it, I'm done. I push Uriah off me and grab his collar and slam him into the wall.

"Don't touch me." I yell.

"YOUR A NUN, I CAN TOUCH YOU IF I WANT!" He screams back. I punch him hardly in the face and a bruise already appears. I walk over to Peter and grab his leg and start dragging him, I get enough momentum and fling him into the wall. He lays there groaning and I walk over to him.

"What makes you think Tris and Four are making out?" I ask sternly.

"Because, that's the only thing they know how to do." He replies. I start kicking him a lot.

"I'M DONE!" I yell.

"Don't you ever think you can say that stuff about me again. This entire time it was Four and I attacking you guys. And plus, I'm not even dating Four, and right now I wouldn't kiss him either." I say with tears filling my eyes. I look over at Four and he stands there shocked. I walk over towards him.

"Is that what you do when your around your friends? Just stand there and let that happen to me? You saved me once when your friends weren't here and now you can't even do that. You coward." I whisper and run off.

"TRIS I'M SORRY!" Four yells but I ignore him. I keep running until my legs go numb. I collapse against the training room and allow myself to cry.

**Four's POV**

I stand still not knowing what to do. I look over at Uriah and Peter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you guys." Uriah says sadly. I nod my head and stare at Peter. I walk over towards him and stand over him. He looks up at me. I kick him really hard and I see a tear leave his eyes.

"What makes you think you can speak about Tris and I in that way?" I ask in my intimidating voice.

"I uh- didn't know you were uh, right there?" He stutters. I grab his collar and drag him up.

"I don't care." I say and punch him. He falls to the ground. I grin, I knocked him out cold. I turn around at the others and Zeke comes over to me.

"Let's go for a walk." He says. I nod my head and we walk to the opposite end of the hallway. We turn around the corner and stops me.

"I have an idea." He whispers. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'll get Uriah, Will and Christina to help me with it." He says.

"What's your idea?" I ask slowly.

"Set up a fancy dinner wherever you want for you and Tris so that way you can apologise to her." He replies. I smile at him.

"Thank you, I'll help set up." I say.

"Then after that Christina and Will can find Tris and get her ready while Uriah and I can get you ready." He grins. I nod my head.

"C'mere." He says and pulls me in for a hug. We pull away and we start organising everything. I was going to do it at the chasm but then I remembered earlier she looked sad when we went there. So instead I chose the Ferris Wheel. Christina texted Tris telling her that she planned a surprise for her tonight and Tris agreed to come. The five of us head over to my apartment to start getting the things we need. I can't wait.

**A/N: okay I know this chapter is pretty big but I decided to continue everything in the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm trying my best to do everybody's ideas. I'll try and upload another chapter today! Love you :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting ready

**A/N: Omg thank you so much for 8 favourites and 6 saves! I appreciate it very much:) and also I'm starting to get a few more ideas! **

**Chapter 10: Getting ready**

**Tris's POV**

I recently got a message from Christina telling me she has something planned. I'm quite suspicious as I just got off having an argument with Four and almost a punch in fight with Uriah. Luckily he didn't fight back after I attacked, same with Peter. I still remain on the training room floor sobbing. I hear the door open and the lights turn on. _Please don't be Four_. I think.

"Tris? Are you okay?" A familiar voice says as they walk over.

"I'm fine." I say in a weak voice. I feel their presence next to me and they sit down with an arm around me.

"Hey look at me." They whisper. I tilt my head and look at them.

"Everything's going to be okay." She says.

"Where's Four, Uriah and Peter?" I ask sadly.

"I don't know, Zeke pulled Four away for a chat when you went, then they came back and Zeke also got Uriah and-" she trails off.

"Marlene, who else?" I ask while wiping a tear away.

"I didn't see, I only saw Uriah, I'm pretty sure it was uh- the boys." She whispers. I nod my head. I start sobbing again and she pulls me in for a hug. I cry into her shoulder until I hear another voice.

"Tris! Omg!" I hear another feminine voice squeal. They come running over to Marlene and I and she hugs me with Marlene.

"Shh hey it's okay, Marlene and I will take care of you." She says.

"We could have a mini girls night tonight?" Marlene asks.

"I can't, Christina has something planned for me." I whisper. They both go quite and I can hear them whispering to each other. I look up and see the other girl is Shauna.

"You guys know what it is, don't you?" I say weakly. They nod their heads.

"Everyone knows but Peter and Lynn." Shauna says sweetly.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. We stay on the floor in a comfortable silence in a group hug and remain that way for what feels like ages.

**Four's POV**

Christina and Will have gone to the shopping court to organise candles and flowers and all those type of stuff. So I remain with Uriah and Zeke.

"We should buy a waterfall." Uriah says. I give him a weird look.

"And where will we find one of those?" I ask. He shrugs. We reached my apartment finally and we head inside.

"Sooo..." I say.

"Lets grab your table." Zeke says. I give him the same look as I have Uriah. The two brothers head over and pick up my dinning table. I shake my head and go to the cupboard and grab a white table cloth. I open the door as much as I possibly can but Christina and Will budge in carrying about 20 bags each. I hear a thump and turn around to see Uriah and Zeke dropped the table in shock.

"Why so much? I ask.

"Why not? There's candles, flowers, fairy lights, mini water fountains that spray a heart, clothes for both of you, makeup for Tris, fake plants, decorations!" Christina squeals. I raise my eyebrows and Uriah squeals.

"See! Water fountains! They are possible Four!" I shake my head at him.

"We also managed to get Marlene and Shauna to find Tris and keep her distracted, apparently she's a mess so I'll have fun with her makeup." Christina says while rolling her eyes. Zeke and Uriah pick up the table and we continue to leave. I let them through first and just as I'm about to walk out Will grabs my wrist.

"Nope your staying here and helping us, cause if Tris manages to escape Marlene and Shauna and they see you with Uriah and Zeke she'll get suspicious." He says in his Erudite way. I roll my eyes and help them unpack the bags.

**Uriah's POV **

Zeke and I move as quickly as we can to get this table to the Ferris wheel. So many people have been giving us weird looks but honestly who cares? We are about to reach the training center and we hear sobbing. Zeke and I exchange a glance and move quicker, as we know it's Tris. We just pass the room when we hear the door barge open.

"Uriah? Zeke? What are you doing?" Tris yells. We both freeze and turn around.

"Helping Eric move this table." I say smoothly.

"Is Four with you guys?" She asks. We both shake our heads in unison. She lets out a sigh of relief. Zeke and I turn away and keep moving.

"She really doesn't want to see him." Zeke says quietly.

"Yeah, this might not be that good after all." I reply back. We are outside now and can see the Ferris wheel. I grin and we both start moving faster.

Now that we are here we place the table right in front of the wheel and run back towards the dauntless compound. We race through the hallways and all the way back to Four's apartment.

**Four's POV**

I pick up the white table cloth, three pink candles, two vases of red and white roses, and a sign that says "_there's only two times I want to be with you, now and forever." _I put them all in Christina's hand bag along with a lighter so I can light the candles later on. Will grabs the heart water fountain, fake plants and the fairy lights. We are about to leave but Christina stops us.

"I got something specially crafted for you and Tris!" She says to me. I turn around and she hands me a wooden love heart with the letters " T F" in graved on it. I smile and put it in the bag.

"Thank you" I say as Will and I leave. We run as fast as we can to the Ferris wheel and see Zeke and Uriah coming back. They nod at us and I grin. We continue running until we see Tris in the hallway with Marlene and Shauna. The girls spot us but luckily not Tris. We quickly hide and watch as they pull Tris somewhere out of our path.

"We forgot chairs." I whisper to Will. I hear him sigh. I pull out my phone and text Christina.

'_Don't get Tris yet, we forgot chairs and food.' _

"Also the food." I say to Will. The coast is clear so we continue our run to the Ferris Wheel.

**Page break**

They chose a really nice spot to put the table. We put the heart fountain behind the table and turn it on. Water sprays into a heart shape and stays like that. I put the white table cloth over the table while Will puts the fake plants at the bottom of the fountain. We then continue to put the candles and flowers on the table. In the centre there's the 3 pink candles with roses on each end of them. Red at my end and white at Tris's. I walk over to the bags and pull out the wooden sigh with the quote on it. I have no clue how Christina managed to find this but I love it. I place it in front of the candles with the other one which says ' T F ' behind them.

"Now just the fairy lights." Will says.

"How are we meant to do those?" I ask.

"Well I though we could wrap it around the outside of the table, and on the back of the chairs. Also around the bottom of the Ferris Wheel." I smile. It's a great idea.

"Lets do it." I reply. We finish putting it around everything apart from the chairs obviously, we still need those.

"Oh I forgot! Christina gave me four poles and 2 pieces of string, we tie one piece to two poles and hang them over the table diagonally, going both ways." He says.

It takes me a moment to imagine what it's going to look like but then I get it. A pole in each corner connecting. One will be top left and bottom right, then top right and bottom left. I nod my head. We start setting up the poles and putting the string on them.

"What about the fairy lights?" I ask.

"We wrap them around the string." Will says trying to hold back a face palm. We finish wrapping them and they are now hung over the table. I stand back and admire the entire scene. It looks really romantic. The candles with the roses and the wooden love signs, fairy lights around the table, Ferris wheel and over the table. Soon to be around the chairs.

"Lets go get the chairs and bring Christina here so she can approve." I say happily. We start sprinting back.

We are about to enter the compound again so we start walking to cause no suspicion. I look around and see Tris there with the girls. I sigh and Will looks at me, then around the corner and back at me.

"I'll go." Will says. I grab his arm.

"So I just stand here and wait for them when they may not move?" I ask.

"I'll get the chairs with Christina." He replies slowly.

"No. If they see Christina, Tris will start knowing something's up because Christina told her she had something planned tonight. Remember?" I say trying to mimic the Erudite tone. I hear him curse under his breath.

"I'll get Zeke to help me then." He says and walks down the hallway.

"Hey Will! Are you helping Eric too?" Tris asks Will.

"Oh hi! And yes. He also needs chairs to be brought back, I'm going to find Zeke to help me with those." He replies casually. I smile a little bit, she's going to believe it.

"Oh okay, do you need any help?" She asks sweetly.

"Oh, no we are about to be done." He says quickly.

"Okay? I should go find Christina anyways." She replies. My heart starts racing. I instantly get my phone and text Christina.

'_Slight problem, we couldn't get back as Tris was in the hallway so Will went out there and I'm stuck behind a wall, she spotted him and start talking and now she's going to try and find you, Will's going to get Zeke to grab a chair with him and we need to make the food.' _I send in and she replies back straight away.

'_Oh this isn't good, text Marlene telling her we aren't ready." _

I reply with '_okay see you soon.' _I scroll through my contacts until I find Marlene.

'_Hey Mar, Christina told me to tell you to NOT let Trie find her as we aren't done, we still need to get chairs and cook food. Thanks." _I watch as she pulls out her phone and reads it

"Who's that?" Tris asks innocently.

"Oh uh- my mother." Marlene stutters. I watch as Shauna pulls Tris away back into the training room. She goes to close the door and gives me a hand gesture to run. So I do.

I've just reached my apartment and I go in to find Zeke and Will still there.

"How'd you get through?" Will asks casually.

"Shauna saw me and pulled Tris into the training room and told me to run." I say while panting.

"Okay Zeke and Will can go put the chairs at the table, I've already put the cloths on them here, and you can stay here and help me cook." Christina says quickly. I nod my head and walk to my kitchen.

"I was thinking we could make salads, hamburgers, pizza, and a chocolate lava cake." She says. I nod my head. I start on making the salad while she makes pizza.

"I can go get hamburgers and lava cake from the cafeteria if you want." I say.

"After you finish the salad."

I continue putting lettuce, tomato, avacado, red onion, spinach and cooked potato in the bowl and mix it all together. I go through my fridge and find a dressing that would taste nice on top of the vegetables. I pour it in and mix it one more time. In the corner of my eye I spot a wooden food trolley.

"Put it on the trolley." Christina says as she puts the pizzas in the oven. I walk over and carefully place the salad on top. I get an idea. I run to the living room and pull out more fairy lights. She raises an eyebrow at me and I grin. I wrap the lights around the trolley and I put rose petals on the holders.

"I'm going to go get the food but first I'll go to the Ferris wheel and place rose petals that make a path to where I'll be standing, that way she can follow them." I say cheerfully.

"Omg good idea, do it but don't forget the food!" She says as I leave my apartment. I sprint back to the Ferris wheel and place the petals on a nice path that start at the table and end behind a bush that starts from the train tracks. I then run back towards the cafeteria.

I'm about to walk in put I see Tris with the other two sitting at one of the tables. Shauna sees me and we exchange a glance. There's no way out of this, I can see her starting to panic and I feel my heart racing again. I silently walk to the ordering area and quitely tell the waiter person to speak quietly. He nods his head. I order a chocolate lava cake and 2 hamburgers for special occasions and stand there and wait.

"Omg seriously." I hear Tris say behind me. I turn around and look at her.

"Oh hey, didn't see you here." I say as smoothly as I can.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asks with no emotion.

"Christina asked me to get her food." I reply. She raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever, do you know if she's ready to see me yet?"

"Uh she isn't done yet, almost though, 10 minutes maybe." I stutter. She rolls her eyes and goes and sits back down. I walk to the other end of the waiting area and see the chef coming out. They hand my food to me and I silently walk out of the room. Once I'm out of sight I run back to Christina.

"She- she saw me at the cafeteria, and spoke to me. I told her that-that in about 10 minutes you should be starting to get her ready." I pant. Christina's eyes widen.

"Oh god, hurry up put that on the trolley, the pizza is on there and quickly take it to the place. Then come back here, Zeke and Uriah will be getting you ready and Will and I will get Tris ready at her place. I nod and start pushing the trolley towards the Ferris Wheel.

**Page break **

I've been sitting in my couch for 10 minutes and the boys still haven't found 'the perfect' tuxedo for me to wear. I feel like I'm about to fall asleep.

"This one!" Uriah squeals and I stand up and walk to my bedroom. Zeke holds a pair of dress shoes and Uriah hold the suit. I grab them and they walk out so I can put it on. They already agreed the Zeke will come with me so he is already dressed up. I pull in the white shirt and button it up, I then grab the black tuxedo jacket and put it on and put a white rose in the pocket, I slide on my trousers and put my socks and shoes on. They gave me a black bowtie but I throw it in the closet and get a normal black tie. I put it on under my white shirt's collar and put the collar down. I go into my bathroom and put gel in my hair. I stare at myself in the mirror. I look good. No, not good. Sexy. I walk back out into my living room to show the boys.

They all take photos, which I don't even know why, and Uriah says goodbye. Zeke is dressed in a navy blue tuxedo with a white shirt. Christina and him will be our waiters tonight. We agree to take the train this time as we don't want to ruin our clothing or hair by running. Zeke grabs my arm and pulls out deodorant and sprays me with it.

"Never thought I'd say this but you look sexy Four." Zeke says and I grin.We jump onto the train and he hands me a bouquet of red, pink and white roses. We chat for a bit until it's time to jump. We both stick out landing and follow the rose petals. I stand in front of the table in a pile of petals and hold the bouquet to my chest, and Zeke goes over towards the food trolley in the distance. Christina and Tris should come when the sun is half way through setting. So the sky will be all different shades of pinks, oranges and purples. It's going to beautiful.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is big, the biggest one so far and I decided to write Tris getting ready and the actual date night next chapter! Love you guys and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Date night

**A/N: Another big chapter coming up! After this I'll probably start doing dance offs. :)**

**Chapter 11: Date night.**

**Tris's POV**

I finally found Christina and Will. She's all dressed up but he is in casual clothing.

"Is he coming tonight?" I ask them both.

"No. Zeke is instead." Christina replies. Zeke? Why him and not Will or Uriah? They both grab one of my wrists and pull me to my apartment. I unlock the door and as soon as I open it I see a lot of bags full of clothing and makeup.

"Oh no." I mutter. Will picks me up and carries me to my bedroom, that way I can't run away or tackle Christina. He kicks the door open and throws me on to my bed while laughing. I sit up and jump on him and tackle him to the ground instead. Christina walks in with all the bags and start giggling.

"What's happening here?" She asks between fits of laughter.

"He threw me so I attacked." I reply. Will groans and pushes me off him.

"That hurt." He says, which causes Christina and I to start laughing.

"Get up guys we don't want to be late." Christina says. Will and I stand up and I sit on the bed. She empites all the bags next to me which makes a mountain of clothes.

"Don't worry I already picked an outfit out." She says. I sigh in relief. She hands me a tight black dress that comes down to the middle of my thighs, black high heels and a black headband with a flower on the side. The dress is a bit short for my liking but I can't complain. They leave the room and I put it all on. The heels are 2 inches so they make me look a bit taller. I haven't put the headband on yet cause Christina hasn't done my hair and makeup. They both smile at me. Will picks me up again and carries me to the bathroom. He sits me down on the sink and Christina carries in two bags.

She empties one bag and hair products fall out.

She brushes my hair first so there's no knots, then she grabs a hair curler and attacks my hair with it.

"I'm not doing big curls by the way, just soft wavy ones." She says. I roll my eyes. After what feels like forever she finishes my hair and sprays hairspray on it.

"Headband please." Will says. I throw it at him and it puts it on my hair. The black flower sits on the right side of my head. I go to turn around but they hold me still. Christina's grabs her makeup bag and starts applying everything. She puts a soft gray eyeshadow on with winged eyeliner, then a soft pink lipstick. To my luck she doesn't worry about foundation or anything like that, although she does put some highlighter on. She gets a pale pink blush and puts it on me as well. They stand back and grin.

"You look beautiful." Christina squeals. Will picks me up again and puts me on the floor. I turn around and look at myself. I'm pretty. No, not pretty. Drop dead gorgeous.

"Thank you guys." I say while smiling.

"One last touch." Will says. He pulls out a vanilla perfume and sprays me with it.

"Next time can you guys get a dress that goes to my knees, not mid thigh?" I ask. They shake their heads and grin.

"Lets go!" They say in unison.

"Will is coming with us until we get near the location then he will go back." Christina says. I nod my head. He picks me up again and we start walking to wherever they're taking me.

**Four's POV**

I check my watch and it says _6:30_. I look over at Zeke and he grins.

"Suns starting to set Four! She'll be here soon." He yells. I start to get nervous. I hold the bouquet of flowers closer to my chest. In the distance I hear laughter and slight squealing.

_"Will stop! I'm dizzy!" _A female voice squeals. I think it's Tris. I look over at Zeke and he walks over to me.

"Will isn't staying, he is only coming until they get closer, then he will put Tris down and say goodbye to the girls. They don't want Tris to break her ankles so Will is carrying her here." He says quietly. I nod my head. He walks back to the trolley. I fix the rose in my pocket and start to get nervous. I move the roses off my chest and hold them just in front.

"_Bye Will!" _I hear the girls scream. I see Christina's hair as she takes Tris around the other way, so she can follow the roses. I look up and the sky is beautiful. Shades of pink, orange, purple and red flood the sky and cast shadows of the table behind me. I quickly remember to light the candles. All 3 of them are now lit and I move the vases of roses away from the fire so they don't burn. Zeke quickly runs over and turns the fountain on and the scenery comes to life. The fairy lights are on and you can still see their soft glow even though the sky's bright.

"Okay Tris, see these pedals? Follow them slowly, I'll go find Zeke. See you soon!" Christina says as she walks off. She comes into view and holds two thumbs up at me.

"Hey Zeke!" She yells. I grin. She walks over to him and stands there. I try and relax but my muscles feel tense. The sun is setting quick so only some colours remain. It's actually starting to get dark so everything behind me lights up even more.

**Tris's POV**

I do as Christina told me, I follow the red roses petals to wherever they lead me. My mind races with so many thoughts. Why am I dressed up and why are the petals all over the path? I see the top of the Ferris Wheel and I get confused. Are the flowers leading me there? Last time I was here was when we played capture the flag. Four and I climbed the wheel. That's when it dawns on me. If we are here and I'm dressed up, with flowers on the ground, Four must be here. I reached the last bush and I take a deep breath. I continue walking and I freeze.

In front of me is a straight path of roses that lead up to Four, he stands there in a suit holding a bouquet of red, white and pink roses. Behind him is a table with two chairs, with fairy lights wrapped around it all, with more hanging over the top. There's a fountain behind it that sprays water into a shape of a heart, with plants surrounding the base of it. Roses and candles sit on the table.There's two signs, one the has a quote on it and another that says ' TF'. Even the Ferris Wheel is decorated with lights. It's perfect.

**Four's POV**

She emerges from the bushes and freezes. Her jaw drops and she looks around. She smiles at walks up to me, she looks stunning. She stands in front of me and I hand the roses to her. She takes them and hugs me. She pulls away and looks at me.

"You done all this? Why?" She asks.

"Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke helped me, and I done it for you. As an apology." I reply.

"Aww that's so sweet." She says quietly. I smile and grab her spare hand.

"Shall we?" I say.

"We shall." She replies. I grin and we walk over to the table hand in hand. I pull out the chair for her and she sits down, I walk over to mine and sit across from her.

"So what's happening with Christina and Zeke?" She asks me quietly.

"You'll see soon, want a drink?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies.

Zeke walks over with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Omg, who knew the both of you could dress up." Tris says while grinning.

"Amazing isn't it? Anyways here is your drinks, enjoy." Zeke replies. He turns on his heel and walks off. I twist the lid and it pops off and hits the ground. I pour two glasses and hand one to Tris.

"Thanks." She says as she takes it. We both take a sip and put our glasses down.

"So...what are we doing tonight?" She asks. This entire time I have been setting everything up but I didn't think about what we are going to do.

"Oh uh- have dinner, talk and do whatever you would like." I stutter.

"Sounds good." She replies. I feel weight being lifted off my chest.

"Want to eat?" I ask. She nods her head. I clear my throat and Christina comes over with the food trolley.

"Hello. What shall I give you guys on this lovely evening?" She says in a formal voice. Tris giggles.

"Hello darling waitress, may I take the salad?" Tris says while trying to mimic her. I grin.

"I'll take the pizza please." I say.

"Sure thing." Christina replies. She hands us the plates and walks away.

"I've got to ask, what does that sign say?" Tris asks me. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Uh it says 'there's only two times I want to be with you, now and forever." I look down and blush. I hear her get out of her seat and I instantly feel like I done something wrong. She walks over to me and clasps my face in her hands and kisses me. I kiss her back. She climbs onto my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist while her arms go around my neck. I'm pretty sure I hear Zeke and Christina laughing in the distance but I ignore them. I feel her smile against my lips and she pulls away.

The other don't know but I brought a promise ring and I have it in my back pocket, I plan on making her my girlfriend tonight and telling her my real name. In the ring it has the initials 'TT', if she realises it I'll tell her.

She looks into my eyes and I grin. I've noticed that the sun has completely set and the stars are out. I put the ring back in my pocket cause I get an idea.

"Are we going to eat or nah?" I say while grinning.

"Later." She says. I pick her up and carry her bride style to the Ferris Wheel. I sit her down and make a pile of sticks, I use my lighter to make a small campfire. I look over at Christina and Zeke and they both bring over the lava cake. When they reach us Tris gasps. I realise they decorated the cake with rose petals and candles. They hand us the cake and stroll off. I hand a plate to Tris and we both dig into it. God it taste good. I've finished my plate and try and steal some from Tris but she slaps me and shoves it in her face. I wait for her to swallow and I start tickling her.

"Four-stop-it!" She squeals in between fits of laughter. This is the perfect chance, while ticking her I quickly reach into my pocket and pull the ring out.

"Oh what's this?" I say sarcastically. She looks at me and at the ring. In the corner of my eye I see Zeke recording us.

"Tris Prior, since the day I met you it was love at first sight, I've always wanted to protect you and kiss you, even though I failed to do so earlier on I promise it will never happen again, now and forever I hope to be able to call you mine, so will you go out with me?" I say nervously. She looks at me and hugs me.

"Yes yes! I thought you'd never ask!" She squeals. She pulls away and I slide it on. She looks at it and raises an eyebrow.

"TT?" She asks.

"Tris and Tobias, both our names." I say nervously.

"Tobias? You were a transfer weren't you." She says. I nod my head.

"Abnegation." I mumble.

"Marcus Eaton's son?"

"Yeah."

She gasps and I look down.

"I've known you for so long and never realised." She whispers. I nod my head.

She leans in and kisses me again, I'm hesitant for a moment but kiss back. I pull away.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you four."

"I know you do." I say while grinning.

**A/N: I might continue the date next chapter but if I done I'll start dance offs. Then maybe truth or dare again? Leave some ideas in the comments, thank youu! Love you and see you tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12: Fun and pain

**A/N: I feel like I'm losing readers :(, but this chapter I will be planning the dance off. I just finished reading the end of Allegiant and omg I cried.**

**Chapter 12: Fun and pain**

**Four's POV:**

We just finished eating our cake and it's getting late. Christina and Zeke come over to us and sit down.

"Was it a nice surprise Tris?" Christina asks.

"Obviously!" She says. We all sit and chat for a bit, but my head feels foggy. I think I've had a bit to much to drink. I pour us all one more glass of champagne before we go back.

"How many have you had Four?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't know." I reply. The girls grin. I look over and see Tris whispering to Christina. They high river each other and turn to Zeke. His face lights up and he grins.

"We should go." Tris says. I slowly nod my head, I don't want to. In fact I never want to go, I wish I could stay here forever with Tris. But dreams don't always come true. We all get up and in one quick movement I sweep Tris off her feet and carry her bridal style. Zeke grins and does the same to Christina.

"Don't think Will would appreciate if we let one of you girls break your ankles." Zeke says.

"Oh shut up." Christina says sarcastically. Zeke and I exchange a glance and we start sprinting. The girls both start squealing but we keep going. We wait at the train tracks and watch the train come. I slam the door open and throw Tris in, while Zeke throws Christina in. I decided to annoy him so I pick Zeke up and chuck him in too. He wasn't expecting it so he landed on his side with a grunt. I snicker and swiftly jump in. We all sit in a little circle like we did at the camp fire.

"We should all do something tomorrow." Christina says.

"With the others?" Zeke asks.

"I don't mind, could be you three and I, or with the others, or you three, Will, Shauna and I." She replies.

"Probably with Shauna and Will as we don't need them thinking something is happening between you two, but Marlene and Uriah would feel left out." I say.

"Yeah probably do the entire group." Tris says. I put an arm around her shoulder and she leans against me.

"Couple dance off?" Christina suggests. I screw my nose up. I hate dancing. Zeke does the same.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." She says. Tris raises an eyebrow.

"Can't we do something normal like- I don't know. Truth or dare." Tris says.

"No." Christina replies bluntly. Zeke and I roll our eyes.

"Anyways what's happening between you two?" Christina asks while pointing to Tris and I. I grin and look down. In the corner of my eye I see Tris blush. She holds out her hand with the promise ring on it to Christina.

"Omg you proposed Four?" Christina squeals.

"No, it's a promise ring." I say embarrassedly. Zeke makes a kissy face at me and I slap him.

"Come on I know you both want to." Christina says. I look down and feel heat rushing to my cheeks. Tris grabs my head and yanks it towards her, making our lips collide. Zeke whistles at us and Christina claps. It's about to get into a heated make-out session until Zeke interrupts.

"I would much rather not go blind thank you very much." He says. I pull away and grin.

"Not my fault you can't do that with Shauna." I say. He slaps me and Christina laughs.

"One day I'm going to record that and show your brother Tris." Zeke says. I watch her get up and attack him. Christina and I exchange a glance.

"Before I walked in on Tris attacking Will, it's interesting really." Christina whispers to me. I grin. I look over to them and Zeke shoves Tris off him. She gets up and jumps on to him. Zeke stands up and runs around the train with Tris on his shoulders.

"I feel tall for once!" She screams. I shake my head. Tris and I exchange a glance and she reads my mind. She nods and grins at me. I stand up and run over to Zeke and Tris. She jumps onto my back and I jump on to Zeke.

"Omg you guys are heavy!" He screams. I look at Christina and she smiles. She sprints over and jumps on top of Tris. I'm so glad nobody else is watching us right now. We are all on top of each other's back. I feel Zeke starting to shake from the weight and I panic. His legs are going to give way and we are all going to fall. I was right. He falls to the ground and we all go over his head. Christina nearly flies across the train as she was the highest up, while I land on Zeke, with Tris a metre ahead of me.

"Well that hurt." Christina says as she sits up. I don't know why but I laugh at that comment.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"You should of seen yourself- you flew." I say in between fits of laughter.

"Shut up." She says. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Time to jump." Zeke says. Christina and Tris look at each other. There's no way we can carry them while we jump, also they're wearing heels. Tris takes her heels off and throws them at Christina.

"This is going to hurt." She says. She takes a few steps back then runs. She leaps off the train bare foot and lands perfectly. She drops to the ground and holds her foot. Christina now looks scared.

"I can try and carry you." Zeke says to her.

"Hell no." She replies. She hands me Tris's shoes and her own. She jumps off just like Tris did. Zeke and I look at each other and jump off too. We both land perfectly. Christina has recovered but Tris still lies on the ground holding her foot. The three of us go over to her and sit down.

"Woah what happened?" Christina asks.

"I heard it crack." Tris says with a shaky voice.

"Move your hand, I'll see if it's swollen or bruised." Zeke says worriedly. She moves her hand and it's completely blue.

"We need to get that checked tomorrow, probably to late now." Christina says. We all nod. I can see Tris is fighting back tears, I don't blame her, I would too. I scoop her up into my arms and we all run towards her apartment.

When we walk in Will, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah are sitting there smiling, until they see Tris is in pain.

"Omg what happened?" Uriah says quickly.

"When we jumped she did it bare foot, so did Christina, but Tris heard her ankle crack and it's badly bruised." Zeke replies. I walk over to a free chair and sit down with her on my lap. She cuddles into my chest and I hold her there.

"We were all going to do something tomorrow, Christina planned it but I don't think it'll be hallening." Zeke says. They all start talking but I tune out of their conversation. I continuously stroke her hair while she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, I really do." I whisper to her.

"I love you too, Tobias." She whispers back. I smile and let her sleep.

"She's asleep?" Christina asks. I snap back into reality and nod my head. Zeke grins and everybody crowds around his phone. The video- I forgot he recorded.

"Zeke, seriously?" I say.

"Want me to not show them? Too bad, you'll have to come get it from me." He says while grinning. I roll my eyes, I can't move without waking Tris up. He plays the video and they all watch it. I look down and blush. That's going to be held against me forever.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I had no inspiration, I was going to do a dance off but I haven't figured out how to write it, so it'll come later! Love you :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Arguments

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was reading a lot of fan-fics :). I've decided to change the dance off, and make it a dare. **

**Chapter 13: Arguments**

**Four's POV:**

"Aww! That's so sweet Four! Who knew you actually had feelings!" Uriah squeals.

"Does she have the ring still?" Will asks. I nod my head. He stands up and walks towards Tris and I. He crouches and slowly grabs her hand to look at the ring. I feel panic rising in me. What if he sees the 'TT?' He looks at me and grins. '_TT?" _He mouths. I look down. '_First letter of her name and my real name." _I mouth back. He nods his head.

"It's gorgeous Four." Will says before going back. I realise I stopped breathing, so I breathe out.

"Tomorrow we should give Tris amity peace serum." Christina says.

"It's no fun with Tris on it, remember? The other day Uriah spiked her drink with it and she was just REALLY happy." Zeke said. We all smirk. I look over at Zeke and we have a silent agreement. Tomorrow Uriah and Christina will be on the serum without them knowing. I'm going to dare them to do a drinking contest but I'll spike all the drinks. I grin.

"Whatcha thinking Four?" Marlene said sarcastically.

"Oh nothing." I reply with a devious smile. I see Zeke smile too.

"Everybody should sleep here tonight." Uriah says.

We all agree.

"But it's Tris's apartment, shouldn't we ask her?" Will asks.

"Weren't you Erudite?" I tease.

"Yes." He says slowly.

"What happened to the brains?" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes. I earn a few giggles from around the room.

"Eh she can have a good surprise when she wakes up!" Shauna says. At that moment Lynn and Peter walk in.

"Hey- What happened to Tris?" Lynn asks.

"She heard it crack when she jumped off the train." I reply.

"Why was she jumping off a train? And also why is she dressed up? And you Christina and Zeke?" She asks dumbly. I forgot they didn't know.

"They has a date night, Christina and I were the waiters, when we were all coming back about half an hour ago, Christina and Tris had to jump without shoes because they were in heels, Tris didn't land very well and her ankle cracked and bruised." Zeke explains. I see Peter hiding a smile.

"Why are you so sadistic Peter?" I ask in my instructor tone.

"I don't know. Comes naturally." He says.

"If you were going to say it comes naturally to Candor's your wrong. We would invite Lynn to stay but she would need Peter as well, I know Tris wouldn't like if she woke up to find him in her apartment." Christina blurts out.

"We will come back tomorrow, good night all!" Lynn says as she walks out dragging an angry Peter with her.

"Wow nice job Christina and Four, now we may have another Edward situation." Zeke says.

"Excuse me? You were the one who told him everything." Christina says.

"Yeah but I didn't mouth off like you two now did I?" He retaliates.

"I didn't mouth off, I asked a simple question!" I almost yell.

"Yeah then look what happened!" Zeke yells.

"Then Christina spoke the truth!" I shout back.

"Exactly! You can't blame me! Not my fault he is a sensitive little prick!" Christina screams. I feel Tris stir in my arms. She's going to wake up.

"Yeah but he likes to have the last say! But who did? Not him." Zeke yells.

"Lynn had the last say actually, so if anything was going to happened it would happen to Lynn." I say it a normal tone.

"Oh he wouldn't dare touch my sister." Shauna yells. I stand up and take Tris to her room.

"Great now Four's about to snap, I know that because he is putting Tris somewhere quiet so she doesn't wake up." I hear Zeke yell. I put Tris down on her bed and walk out.

"For one, he won't touch your sister Shauna, he fricken loves her. For two, I've been controlling myself this entire time Zeke! For three, I put Tris in her room because she was starting to stir! Stop assuming things all the time. Also stop mouthing off Zeke, your Dauntless, not a Candor loud mouth." I say calmly to Shauna, but yell at Zeke.

"Shut up Four!" Zeke shouts.

"Make me!" I retaliate. He stands up and glares at me. Everybody starts screaming, telling him to sit down. I barely hear the door open, I turn around and see Tris hopping out.

"What's going on?" She asks with pain in her voice.

"Nothing hunny, go back to sleep, don't worry." Christina says calmly.

"No sometimes happening, I heard screaming and yelling, also why was I in my room?" Tris asks suspiciously.

"Four put you there because he was about to snap at Zeke." Uriah blurts out. We all glare at him.

"What are you talking about little bro? He put her there because he was about to have a dance off with me." Zeke says calmly. I feel the tension in the air.

"That's why you looked like you were about to bash Four?" Tris asks sarcastically. Zeke remains quiet.

I clear my throat and everybody looks at me.

"Christina's right, nothings happening. Now go back to sleep, also everybody is staying here the night." I say calmly. Tris shakes her head. I walk over to her and pick her up, she hangs upside down with her waist on my shoulder. I carry her back into her room and softly throw her on the bed. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What's happening, tell me." She demands.

"We were just arguing, don't worry." I say.

"Why were you both standing up then? And why was everybody else screaming at Zeke telling him to sit?" She asks me quietly.

"I was standing because I just came back from putting you in here. Zeke stood up because he was getting annoyed, they were all afraid he was going to flip out and attack me. So they were yelling at him to sit down." I reply as honestly as I can. I can't tell her we were about to fight, or why we were arguing. She nods her head.

"Get some sleep, you need it." I whisper. She nods her head and lies down.

"Goodnight Tobias." She whispers.

"Night Beatrice." I say playfully.

"Don't call me that, please." She say while laughing.

"Okay goodnight Tris." I whisper. I kiss her forehead and silently walk out.

**A/N: yes I know another short chapter, sorry. I was so tempted to use another hunger games quote but I decided not to! Love you guys! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Infirmary

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading again yesterday! I'll try to be more active.**

**Chapter 14: Infirmary **

**Tris's POV**

As Tobias shuts the door I jump up out of bed. I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired. I listen to them all through the door, finally, they aren't screaming. It's going to be a long night, the fact that everybody is sleeping over tonight means a lot of pranks. I check my watch. _2am_. I'm getting impatient, I need to know what happened to my ankle. I slowly open the door and limp out.

"Omg Tris." Christina says. They all turn around and look at me. I smirk and limp towards the front door.

"Woah where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"Infirmary." I say bluntly. I open the door and limp my way outside. I hear three pairs of footsteps coming after me. I ignore them and keep going.

"Tris wait up!" Zeke says quietly, but louder enough that I can hear. I slow down and turn around. Zeke, Christina and Tobias are walking to me.

"It's probably closed Tris." Christina says irritated.

"Yeah, probably. It's not definitely closed." I say. I turn around and continue limping. I hear one of the sigh. They follow me. Do they think I can't do this on my own?

"Beatrice?" I hear a familiar voice say. I freeze. I look around and see a figure coming to me from my left.

"Caleb?"

"Hey, What are you doing up?" Caleb asks me.

"Oh uh- nothing. We are going to the cafeteria." I stutter.

"We?" I point behind me at the others and they wave at him.

"Who's that?" Christina spits out.

"My brother."

"He isn't dauntless though." Zeke says. I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask Caleb softly.

"Vacation, Susan and I are allowed to be here for a few days." He says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Together? She's in Abnegation, your in Erudite, how's that work?" I question. It's funny when you think about it, us three and her brother, Robert, were once all in abnegation together. Now we are all split, Susan in Abnegation, Caleb in Erudite, Robert in Amity and me and Dauntless.

"I know it's weird, but we managed to get a vacation at the same time and we were debating between coming to see you, or going to see Robert." He replies. I nod my head.

"Go get Susan, and take her to C70, that's my apartment. People will be in there so don't stress, tell them that I sent you here." I say. He nods and runs back the way he came. I look at the others and there all grinning.

"Caleb won't like Uriah." Zeke says. I grin.

"I know." I reply.

"Well let's go." Tobias says. He picks me up and they all start running.

We reach the infirmary and it's open. Tobias puts me down and I grin at Christina. She rolls her eyes.

"Hello how can I help you." The lady at the desk says.

"We have an injury." Tobias says.

"Which one?" She asks. They all point to me.

"Okay what happened?" She asks me.

"I was jumping off the train and I hurt my ankle." I say. She looks us all up and down, I'm about to question it but then I realise we are all still dressed up.

"Come with me." She says. We all follow her into s room.

"On the bed." She demands. I go over and lay down.

"Which ankle?" She asks. I lift my right ankle in the air. She puts gloves on and lowers my foot.

"Tell me if it hurts." She says. She starts pushing on my ankle in different spots. She reaches the left side of my ankle and I jump.

"Hurts there." I say. She nods her head.

"It's not broken, just sprained." She says.

"I heard it crack though." I say.

"Doesn't matter, it may of cracked but when you crack your knuckles do they break?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Exactly, I'll wrap it up in a bandage and give you some crutches." She says. She walks over to the table and grabs a bandage. She lifts my foot up and wraps it around my ankle a few times then pins it.

"Try to keep off it as much as you can." She then goes and gets me some crutches.

"At least it's not broken." Zeke says. I smile.

"This feels weird, we keep on getting stared at because we are still dressed up." I say. Christina snickers. The lady walks back in and hands me them.

"Thank you." I say. I hop of bed and we all leave. I don't like crutches, they hurt my armpits. We leave the infirmary in silence.

"How are you going to explain that to Caleb?" Christina asks. I stop instantly.

"Yeah I mean last time you saw him, which was like ten minutes ago, you didn't have these and your foot looked normal." Zeke snickers.

"Also your going to be in proper light now, so he'll see we are all dressed up. What are you going to say about that?" Christina asks again.

"I'll tell him I fell over and rolled my ankle on the way to the cafeteria, so we went to the infirmary and forgot to get the cake. And um- I don't know how to explain our outfits." I reply.

"Tell him the truth." Christina says. We all glare at her.

"Candor smart mouths." Tobias snickers. Christina rolls her eyes. We are about to turn a corner, then I realise it's the C hallway we are about to go to. I take a deep breath and continue.

We reach my door and the three of them look at me.

"Be brave Tris." Tobias says while grinning. I softly punch his arm and open the door. Will, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Caleb and Susan's eyes all land on my crutches.

"Wonderful." Uriah says sarcastically.

"Shut up, by the way guys the Erudite guy is my brother and the Abnegation girl is my friend." I say.

"Okay cool." Marlene says.

"We should introduce ourselves anyways." Will says.

"Okay this is Four, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Will. Lynn and Peter will be back tomorrow." I say as I point to each person. Susan and Caleb nod their heads.

"Why are you guys dressed up?" Caleb asks me. Four puts his head down slightly and Zeke and Christina grin.

"Uh-"

"Four here took your sister on a date and Zeke and I were the waiters." Christina spits out. I stand still, not game to say anything.

"How old is everyone?" Caleb asks slowly.

"I'm 16, Zeke is 18, Shauna is 18, Marlene is 16, Uriah is 16, Will is 16, your sister is 16 and Four is 18." Christina says cheerfully. I resist the urge to slap her.

"Aren't you too old for my sister Four?" Caleb asks him.

"Two years, not much so no." Tobias replies. Caleb rolls his eyes.

"So I've decided that Tobias and I can have my room, Christina and Will the guest room, Caleb and Susan the couch, Uriah and Marlene on my spare mattress, Zeke and Shauna on the floor." I say. Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Shall we sleep now? It's almost 3am." Zeke says.

"Yeah, lets go. Night everyone!" I exclaim. We all walk to our assigned areas. Tobias walks in and I close the door behind us.

"I can take the floor if you want." Tobias says.

"No it's okay." I reply.

"Wait I need clothes." Tobias says. He walks out of the room and runs to his apartment. A few minutes later he comes back with a handful of clothes. I also saw everyone else leave to get clothes and come back. He quietly closes the door behind him and walks to my en-suite. A few minutes later he comes back out in his pajamas. I go in after him and get changed. I wash off all my makeup and take my dress off. I throw on a comfortable pair of lose shorts and a lose tank top and limp back out.

"You should be using your crutches." Tobias says playfully. I roll my eyes. I jump onto the bed and cuddle into Tobias's side. He wraps an arm around my body and holds me against him.

"See you in the morning." He whispers to me.

"Yeah, goodnight." I whisper back. I drift off into a peaceful sleep almost instantly. For the first time since I came to dauntless, I feel safe.

**A/N: Next chapter I'm going to continue truth or dare and the dance off will come from one of the dares. See you soon! Love you.**


	15. Chapter 15: Mornings

**A/N: Okay in the next chapter I'm going to send a few of them to a faction, which one should it be? **

**Chapter 15: Mornings **

**Tris's POV**

I wake up at around 6 am. I roll over and notice that Tobias is still asleep. I slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake him, and tip-toe out of my room. Last night everybody slept in the living room apart from Tobias, Will, Christina and I. Susan and Caleb are still asleep on my couch, just like how Uriah and Marlene look dead on the mattress. Shauna is still fast asleep on the floor but Zeke is sitting at the table. I silently walk over to him and sit across from him.

"Morning." He whispers.

"Morning, are Christina and Will still asleep?" I ask. He nods his head. I know what he is thinking and I'm thinking the same. He raises an eyebrow at me and I grin. Without saying anything we both get up and amble to the kitchen. I fill two cups of icy water and Zeke does the same. We go over to Uriah and Marlene first.

"You do them." I whisper. He grins and very slowly tips the water on them both. Uriah jumps up instantly and Marlene squeals. Zeke and I crack up laughing which wakes Caleb and Susan.

"Damn you guys were going to be next." Zeke says to Caleb. Uriah goes to wake Shauna but I stop him. I throw the cups at his face and he manages to catch them. He starts throwing them at Shauna. She jumps and tackles Uriah. We all laugh, including my brother and Susan.

"I dibs doing Christina and Will, then we all go and wake Four." I exclaim. I race over and fill a water bottle with ice cubes with a bit of water. I melt them by crunching them and I sprint to my spare room. I shove the door open and walk out shutting it.

"My eyes-" I stutter. They all raise their eyebrows at me.

"What did you see?" Zeke asks slowly.

"Look for yourself." I mumble. He opens the door and slams it shut.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Whose going to-um- wake them?" I ask nervously.

"I'll do it if you do it with me." Uriah says to me. I shiver. I nod my head. I take a deep breath and open the door, pulling Uriah in with me.

"Oh my-" Uriah whispers. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to make it disappear- but it doesn't. Christina and Will lay on the bed, blankets messed up, with hardly any clothes on. When I say hardly, I mean it. Will is shirtless with only his boxers, while Christina is shirtless with no bra, and only in a thong. She laying on top of him while they both sleep. I hear Uriah swallow loudly.

"I don't need to see this- I mean- when they jump up-" Uriah stutters. I agree. I walk over to them, forcing Uriah to come, and we both slowly empty the water bottles on them. They wake instantly.

"Omg! What was- oh no." Christina screams. At this stage she just realised she has nothing on her top half and basically nothing on her bottom half.

"You guys didn't need to see this-" Will says with a strained voice.

"Yeah, your right. Lucky only Uriah, Zeke and I saw this." I say casually. Christina's eyes widen.

"Get dressed, everyone's about to go wake Four." Uriah says as we leave the room. We stand outside the room and sigh.

"That was a nightmare." Uriah says. Everyone laughs apart from him and I. A few moments later the two love birds emerge from the room. We all walk to my bedroom, I can feel Caleb glaring at me from behind. Christina notices me tense up and she puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Ignore Caleb, he'll get over it." She whispers to me: I nod. I open the door and he is still asleep. I walk over and climb on to the bed. I slowly grab the pillow I was sleeping on and start slapping him with it continuously. He jolts awake and starts slapping me with his pillow. It turns into a full blown pillow fight, for a few minutes I forgot everybody is watching. Then I feel my brother's eyes piercing through me. I instantly stop and get off the bed and clear my throat.

"Get dressed and lets go play a game." I say. I go to walk off but Tobias grabs my arm.

"Your walking? Where's your crutches?" He asks me slowly.

"I don't need them." I say bluntly. He snickers.

"If you say so." He replies cheekily. Everyone leaves apart from Tobias and I shut the door behind me. Caleb clears his throat.

"What was that Beatrice?" He asks me.

"It's Tris now, and I was having a pillow fight?" I say in a questioning tone.

"I still don't think you two should be together, he is older than you, Tris." Caleb says bluntly.

"I don't care." As soon as I finish saying that Lynn and Peter walk in.

"Oh hey!" Marlene squeals.

"We're back." Lynn says.

"Who are they?" Peter asks while pointing to Susan and Caleb.

"Susan is my friend from abnegation and Caleb is my brother." I reply.

"More stiffs?" Peter asks. I roll my eyes. Tobias walks back out of my room and greats our late arrivals.

"How was the sleepover?" Lynn asks.

"Good, Susan and Caleb spent the night too. Tris and I woke up early and we woke everybody up with icy water, apart from Susan, Caleb and Four. The stiffs woke up because of Marlene. And Tris attaches Four with a pillow to wake him up." Zeke replies enthusiastically. Lynn grins.

"Let's play truth or dare after breakfast!" Shauna says. Everybody cheers in agreement. It's going to be fun as.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I feel really sick right now and have no energy. The next chapter should hopefully be bigger, depending if I get my motivation back. Love you :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Beginning

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I have gastro so these next few chapters will probably be short. When I'm feeling better I'll make them longer :)**

**Chapter 16: Beginning**

**Tris's POV**

Everyone has just finished breakfast. We are all walking towards the living room to form a circle.

"Okay I dibs first!" Christina squeals.

"Susan truth or dare?" She asks.

"Uh truth."

"What was the most un-abnegation thing you've ever done?" We all look at Susan waiting for an answer.

"One day this lady dropped all her bags and I didn't help her, she asked me to but I lied and said I have a bad back." She looks down and I grin.

"Anyways truth or dare Tris?" Susan asks.

"Dare." I reply.

"Uh I dare you to kiss your least favourite person in this room." She says shyly. Hell no, I would rather jump off the chasm than kiss Peter. But I get an idea. I walk over to Peter and grab his hand, I slighly kiss it and run to the kitchen to rinse my mouth.

"Ew." Peter says.

"Agreed." I reply.

"Anyways truth or dare Caleb?" I ask.

"Truth."

"Why did you leave abnegation?"

"What do I do if I don't want to answer that?" He asks.

"Remove an article of clothing, socks and shoes don't count!" Uriah squeals. Caleb pulls his shirt off.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tobias replies. This won't be good.

"I dare you to go to abnegation with a few people and visit my mother and father." Caleb says proudly. Tobias shrugs and stands up. He points to Christina, Zeke and I and we all leave my apartment.

"Are you sure about this?" I whisper to him. He nods his head.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He whispers back. We all continue to sprint towards the train.

**A/N: Okay this chapter is absolutely tiny and I'm sorry, I have no energy as I'm sick and I didn't want to not upload for 2 days or more so I wrote this short chapter. The next few chapters may be short too.**


	17. Chapter 17: Abnegation Visit

**A/N: I'm feeling a bit better today so the chapter will be bigger this time.**

**Chapter 17: Abnegation visit**

**Caleb's POV**

I watch as my sister, her stupid boyfriend and two of her friends leave to go to abnegation, to be honest I don't approve of Beatrice's and Four's relationship. He looks familiar though, and I think I know why. Back in abnegation our leader had a son that transferred to dauntless, his name was Tobias Eaton. Four looks just like Tobias, only with tattoos. Which makes me wonder, is Four Marcus's son?

"You don't approve of Four do you?" Uriah says to me.

"Of course I don't. He is two years older. I would much rather her date someone her age." I reply.

"She could of, when we were in initiation, Christina, Tris and I had another friend, his name was Al. It was obvious he had a crush on your sister only nothing happened." Will says.

"What happened to Al?" I ask suspiciously.

"He jumped off the chasm." Peter says boredly.

"He committed suicide?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's how Four and your sister got together I think." Will says. If I was drinking water I would of spat it out by now.

"I'm sorry, what? My sister got together with someone at a funeral?" I ask furiously.

"Yeah." Peter says.

"Omg that's it. When they get back, they can expect to deal with me." I say.

"What are you going to do when they get back?" Marlene asks.

"Talk to him, obviously." I reply.

"Caleb, that may not be a good idea. I've known Four longer than you so trust me when I say this, he will not listen to you and if anything he'll hurt you. I can already tell he doesn't like you, don't mess with him." Uriah says to me.

"I'm not scared of him." I reply bluntly.

"You should be." Shauna says. I don't know what to say, is my sister dating some maniac? God I wish that Al kid never jumped.

**Tris's POV**

Right now we are standing at the train tracks waiting for the train to come.

"We don't have to go you know, we could all pretend we did." I say.

"Hell no! I want to meet your parents Tris!" Christina squeals. I roll my eyes. In the corner of my eye I see the bright lights coming towards us.

"Trains here." I say. It reaches us and we all start running. We slide into the third cart and sit down.

"I don't get how your running without crutches Tris." Tobias says.

"I've already told you heaps of times, I don't need them." I say bluntly.

"I don't think Caleb likes you Four." Zeke snickers.

"Honestly who does?" Four replies back.

"We do." Zeke says.

"Yeah well, whatever you know what I mean." I walk towards the door on the train and lean out. I watch everything pass me and I tune out of the conversation.

"Time to jump!" I yell. The others line up behind me and we all jump. Once we are all recovered we all start walking towards my house.

"Don't worry about your dad, I'll try my best to make sure he isn't around." I whisper to Tobias. He nods his head. We turn around a corner and I see my house. I start to feel nervous. We approach my door step and I knock on the door.

"Hello Beatrice! What are you doing here?" My mum asks.

"We are playing truth or dare and Caleb dared Four to come to our house with a few friends, so he brought Christina, Zeke and I." I reply cheerfully.

"I used to love that game, but Caleb? Why is he at dauntless?" She asks.

"Caleb and Susan are on a vacation and they are at dauntless, and you loved this game? Were you dauntless mum?"

"Yes hunny, I was." She replies. I grin, who knew my mother was dauntless, I certainly didn't.

"You guys should head back before Marcus comes, he doesn't approve of people from other factions coming here you know." I look at Tobias and I see him tense up.

"Good idea, goodbye mum, I love you." I say.

"Bye sweetie! I love you too." She replies. I turn around and sprint away, with the others close behind.

"Who's Marcus?" Christina asks. Once again Tobias tenses.

"Abnegation leader." I reply. I look over at her and she keeps looking between Four and I.

"There's more to it isn't there?" She asks. I see Tobias glare at Zeke. I keep forgetting they went through initiation together.

"Four was abnegation." Zeke spits out. He quickly covers his mouth.

"Hardly any abnegation transfer to dauntless, Tris was the first one for a few years, because two years ago an abnegation moved to dauntless, but apart from Tris and that kid, hardly any have moved in decades." Christina says slowly. Zeke, Tobias and I all exchange terse glances.

"But that kid escaped his father- Marcus." Christina trails off and looks at Four.

"Tobias Eaton?" She whispers.

"Don't tell anybody, okay?" He says quietly. She nods.

"Is all that true?" She asks.

"Is what true?" Zeke asks dumbly.

"That Marcus used to beat Four." Christina replies. Once again Tobias nods.

"Oh my god. You poor thing." She whispers.

"Lets just get back." Tobias mumbles.

_'Did you know?'_ Christina asks silently. I nod my head.

'_I'll tell you later.' _I mouth back. Just as we stop talking the train comes. We all jump in smoothly and sit down. For Tobias's sake I hope Christina keeps her mouth shut. But she probably won't, it's the Candor in her.

**A/N: Next chapter Caleb will confront Four over his relationship with Tris, and they'll have a few fights while playing truth or dare. Love you and I'll see you soon! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Four v Caleb

**A/N: after truth or dare should I do 'would you rather' or 'bed, wed or dead'? because I have no clue what to choose. Also I'm thinking about bringing in another character for added drama like Al rises from the dead or something.**

**Chapter 18: Four v Caleb**

**Tris's POV**

We sit in comfortable silence on the train but something feels wrong. I keep looking at Tobias, Zeke and Christina but they seem fine. Maybe Caleb is doing something. Or knowing Uriah and Will, they could be feeding Caleb endless lies about my relationship with Four. I'll have to deal with my brother, hopefully Susan stays out of it.

"Tris are you okay?" I look up and they're all looking at me.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Christina raises an eyebrow expectantly at me.

"Come with me." Christina says. She rises from where she was sitting and pulls me up with her. She drags me to the other end of the train, away from the boys.

"Talk to me, what's going through your mind?" She whispers. I look down, she's my bestfriend, I can trust her. Plus, I can't lie to her as she will instantly know, sometimes I wish she was originally from dauntless or abnegation. But then she wouldn't tell me everything, so maybe it's good she's from Candor. I take a deep breath.

"Just Caleb. I'm worried about what's going to happen when we get back." I whisper as I release the air I was holding in.

"He wouldn't do anything you know." She reassures me. I shake my head.

"Not to me, but to Four. He would so easily try and make him leave me. He's persistent and now that he is Erudite, it makes it worse. He won't give up." I whisper. She stands there and looks at me with a sad smile.

"He doesn't know what's happened, he won't have his fun facts to tell you about you and Tobias." She whispers. It feels so weird hearing her call him Tobias instead of Four, but I'll get used to it.

"Will and Uriah. They'll feed him endless lies and facts. Caleb will believe everything they say, probably assuming their Candor. But if Peter has anything to do with this he'll really be honest. Caleb recognises him from the apitude test." I say quietly.

"If they do that I'll beat them till they go unconscious, and how does Caleb recognise Peter?" She asks. I smile a bit.

"At the apitude test Peter came over and was accusing this kid from abnegation, I was about to step in but Caleb held me back." I say.

"Oh." Is all Christina replies with. She pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, we can hang out at my apartment if something goes wrong, okay?" She whispers. I smile slightly.

"Okay." We pull away and walk back towards the others. Zeke and Four look at us and smile at me. Christina raises and eyebrow at them. They shake their heads and look away.

"Time to jump!" Christina says with fake excitement. We all line up and jump off and land perfectly, although my foot hurt a bit as it's still not fully recovered.

"Let's head back." Zeke says happily. I look over at Christina and she gives me a reassuring smile. I look down and wait for them to walk.

"Come on Tris, whatever is wrong with you I'll fix it, the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Zeke says proudly. I look at him.

"What's the easy and hard way?" I ask with a steady voice.

"Easy way is a surprise, hard way is the amity peace serum." He snickers.

"I'll go the easy way, cheers." I answer. Zeke picks me up and flings me over his shoulder so I'm facing the ground.

"And back to the apartment we go!" Zeke yells. We all start running; apart from me. I squeal as he jumps over rocks and sticks, I keep getting the sensation that I'm going to fall, or he'll let go. I notice we are in a darker area now so I assume we are back inside the compound.

"C70 right?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." I say loudly. Zeke turns a corner and I see Christina and Four whispering to each other, planning something I guess. All of a sudden I'm being flipped, basically doing a backflip only with help, over Zeke's shoulder. I land on the ground and sway a bit. I grin. I shove the door open and everyone claps.

"Good one! How was it?" Marlene asks.

"Eh it was okay, we had to leave because the leader was coming and apparently he doesn't approve of us dauntless in abnegation." Tobias says casually.

"You should of caused trouble with him!" Uriah screams. I look over and Tobias tenses.

"Last thing we need is getting in trouble with abnegation." Four replies as casually as possible.

"Wish you would of- only you." Caleb says. I look at Christina and she gives me a '_it's happening' _look.

"What?" Four asks innocently.

**Four's POV**

Is Caleb seriously about to do this. Pathetic.

"I said I wish you would of gotten in trouble with Marcus." Caleb says bluntly.

"And why would you want that?" I ask in my instructor tone. I look over at Christina and Tris and barely hear Christina whisper '_he used that tone on me when I first arrived here, wonder what happens if Caleb doesn't shut up." _Tris nods.

"You don't need to be in dauntless, you don't need to be in the same faction as my sister actually." He replies confidently. I look down and chuckle to myself. I walk over to him and stare at him.

"You really think that? Well I think you shouldn't be related to my girlfriend, and that you shouldn't of came here for your vacation either. But you don't see me complaining. So how about you keep your mouth shut." I reply with my intimidating tone.

"Well too bad, she's known me longer- I've known her longer. If anybody is going to decide what she does it's me. So I say you should leave her, I would much rather her date a 16 year old, which is her own age, than date you- an 18 year old." Caleb says trying to mimic my tone. I snicker.

"Actually she is in charge of her own decisions, not you. Also your opinion is not wanted here, or anywhere. You chose erudite, act like one. Your not candor, so stop being a loud mouth. Now I think your time here is done, the doors behind you." I say, making my voice go quieter to intimidate him more. I hear him gulp but he stands still.

"I think your time with my sister is done, I don't appreciate knowing the things you do to her." He says shakily. I raise an eyebrow and I look at Tris and Christina. I read Christina's lips as she says '_omg you were right- they fed him lies'. _I look back at Caleb.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friends told me what you guys do, I'm mentally scarred by it and I wasn't even there. So please stop doing sexual things with my 16 year old sister, before I tell my mother about what a terrible and sick person you are." He says quietly so only I could hear.

"I have never sexually assaulted your sister, I would never do that to her or anyone. May I ask, who told you this? I think I may need to have a word with them." I say loudly so they all hear.

"Omg stop Caleb! He has never done anything sexual to me. And I can guess who said that!" Tris screams.

"Will, Uriah. Can I have a word with you?" Christina asks in her deadly tone. They both gulp and follow her outside.

"Tris. He isn't good for you." Caleb says to Tris.

"Caleb. Can you go, please?" She asks gently.

"I'll see you later Beatrice, goodbye everybody." Caleb says sarcastically. He puts his hand on the door handle but stops. We all fall silent and listen to the screaming outside.

"_I don't care! You lied to him and now it's affecting Tris too! Not just Four! She was a mess on the train, because she knew this would happen! Just stop!" _Christina screams.

"_We're sorry!" _Will screams back. Caleb's hand falls off the door handle. Suddenly Uriah bursts into the room with a black eye, with Will following close behind. They sit down and motion for Tris and I to sit as well. Christina stalks back into the room and stands with her hands on her hips.

"Look, we're sorry. We thought it would be fun to watch Four get annoyed again. We never thought it would turn to this. We are truly full of apologies." Will says calmly. I raise an eyebrow.

"It's fine." Tris says weakly. Uriah leans in and hugs her, I watch as she puts her hands around him and I feel jealous. Caleb clears his throat and I give him a death stare. He walks over to me and looks at me.

"Goodbye." He says. I continue staring at him.

"Are you going to go? Or just stand there." I say impatiently. He turns around and takes a few steps, and in one swift motion he turns back around and punches me in the jaw. I stumble back a bit and everyone gasps.

"Now I'm leaving." He says. I watch him go to leave. I walk up behind him and punch him hard. He falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone looks at me with shock. I turn away and sprint out of the apartment.

**A/N: Please remember to tell me whether to bring a character back! Love you and also remember to tell me if I should do would you rather or bed, wed or dead!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bed, Wed or Dead!

**A/N: At the moment the bed,wed or dead and would you rather have become a tie so I'll try and mix them together. Thank you all so much for the feedback! I'm thinking about the drama that I can add to the up coming chapters!**

**Chapter 19: Bed, Wed or Dead!**

**Tris's POV**

I stand frozen with shock. I watch my brother lie unconscious on the floor. Do I help him, or go find Tobias? I don't know. I can't concentrate. All I know is my brother hit my boyfriend, and my boyfriend retaliated and knocked my brother out cold!

"Oh-" Christina says, breaking the silence that followed.

"Is uh- anyone going to go find him?" Shauna asks.

"I'll go-" I say.

"Tris you should stay with your brother." Uriah says. I glare at him. I turn around and run out the front door, looking for Tobias. I run really quickly around a corner and run straight into Eric. I stumble backwards a few steps, regaining my balance.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asks me suspiciously.

"I'm looking-for Four." I say in-between breaths. He looks at me then behind him.

"He went towards the bar, he looked pretty annoyed though. What's wrong with him?"

"Oh thank you, and something happened before and I'm just searching for him while the others stay back." I say, trying not to give to much away. If he found out Caleb was causing trouble he would be sent back to erudite. Who knows what trouble Tobias would be in.

"Oh. Well off you go stiff." He says bluntly. I walk past him, trying to act cool, then go into a full blown sprint. I grab a pole and swing myself swiftly around it and continue to go to the bar.

The pit is always busy, but at this time on a Friday night it's packed. I shove my way through the crowds and walk smoothly into the bar. Someone grabs my shoulder and I startle. I turn around and nobody is there. I shiver. I turn back around and see Tobias sitting on a stool with a bottle of alcohol.

"You and your drinking. One day you'll last a week without it." I say sarcastically to him. He doesn't even raise his head to look at me. I try to see his facial expression. Sadness, anger and confusion flood his face. What's to be confused about? I feel someone touch my arm again, I instantly turn around and slap the air. Tobias finally looks up at me.

"Why are you-"

"Something keeps touching me!" I say whilst cutting him off. He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"I'm serious! It happened when I was about to enter the bar, and it happened just then!" I exclaim. He looks at me like I've taken some kind of drug. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, something keeps brushing past me too. I thought I was imagining it but obviously not." He says with no emotion. He looks behind me and his eyes go wide. I slowly turn around and nothing's there.

"Now who's the one that's gone mental." I say only half jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But he was- never mind." He says shocked.

"He? Who?" I ask.

"Don't worry-" He says worriedly. He stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me with him back towards my apartment. He shoves my door open and slams it shut once I'm in.

"Do I ask?" Will says. Tobias shakes his head quickly. He slides down the door panting. I clutch my sides, he runs way to quick. Susan walks over to me softly.

"What happened?" She asks slowly, but quietly.

"I don't- I don't know. Four saw something then- then he grabbed my arm and ran." I stutter. I see her shiver a bit. That was my reaction when I first got touched by the mystery person. I look up and notice Caleb is sitting on the couch smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask him.

"No reason!" He squeals. I see Tobias smirk in the corner of my eye. I look at Christina and she grins, behind her is a loaf of half eaten bread. I gasp.

"You gave him peace serum?" I ask suprisingly. She nods her head quickly. I look around the room and notice everyone's here. Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Susan, Tobias, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Peter and Caleb. I shiver.

"What?" Peter asks quickly.

"None of you left when I left-" I say, mainly telling myself. Tobias stands up, realising what I noticed.

"It wasn't any of you guys?" He asks. They all look at him weirdly.

"Someone kept touching Tris and I, but when we turned around nobody was there." He said slowly.

"Ohh spooky." Uriah snickers. I walk over and slap him.

"Let's play bed, wed or dead!" Zeke squeals. We all nod our heads and form a circle. Caleb just runs around the room mumbling something about tiny squirrels and fluffy kittens. It's funny seeing my brother act like a five year old, he tries to be so mature and smart. Now that he is acting like this, it makes me feel so much better.

"How do you play that?" Susan asks Zeke innocently. He looks at me and I give him a look. He nods, understanding.

"Someone will ask someone 'bed wed or dead' and they will list three names. You'll put a name under each catagory. For example, I could ask Caleb if he would bed, wed or dead Tris, you and Christina. He may respond with Bed Christina, Wed you and dead Tris." Zeke says slowly so she understands. She nods her head and smiles sweetly.

"I dibs first!" Uriah screams. I see Marlene play with her ear, pretending that he made her deaf. I grin.

"Okay Will! Bed, wed or dead, Christina, Tris and Marlene." Uriah says happily. Will pretends to think.

"I would bed Tris, Wed Christina and kill Marlene. Sorry Mar." Will says. I look at Tobias and grin, he looks like he isn't paying attention.

"Okay my turn. Lynn. Bed, wed or dead Eric, Peter and Four." Will snickers. She raises an eyebrow and pretends to gag.

"Ew um. Bed Four, Wed Peter and kill Eric." She huffed. I don't know why but I felt jealous. I know Tobias and Lynn wouldn't sleep together but what if she makes him one day. _Stop it Tris._

"Tris! Bed, wed or dead Caleb, Peter and Max!" She says with a huge smile on her face. The whole room erupts into laughter, even Tobias chuckles a bit. I give Lynn a massive death stare which causes her to laugh even more. Can I kill them all?

"Uh." Is all I manage to croak our. The room slowly falls silent, waiting for my answer, although Uriah is still giggling like a seven year old girl. I'm still surprised that Peter laughed, did he hear his name?

"Come on Tris, we all know your going to bed me." Peter says sarcastically. I glare at him. Everyone else giggles along with Uriah.

"I'll uh- bed Max, Wed Caleb and kill Peter." I say, completely disgusted. Everyone starts laughing again, with Uriah collapsed on the floor.

"INCEST!" Zeke screams. I roll my eyes.

"Who marries their brother?" Peter snickers.

"Oh shut up!" I yell at him.

"Wait why am I dancing in the corner?" Caleb asks. Now it's my time to laugh with the others. My brother looks at us weirdly.

"Christina drugged you!" Shauna squeals. Caleb's eyes go wide.

"Now that your awake let's play some would you rather!" Will yells. Everyone cheers.

"Susan! Would you rather date Caleb or kill Tris?" Marlene asks. I raise an eyebrow at her. It was meant to be my turn.

"Oh I would rather date Caleb." Susan replies sweetly. I smile. I look over at Caleb and he is blushing.

"Christina would you rather live in abnegation or amity?" Susan asks shyly.

"Obviously Amity." She replies confidently. We all grin. Her eyes wonder over to Tobias. She smirks.

"Hey T-Four!" She squeals. He raises an eyebrow.

"For once you've been quiet. Would you rather have Al come back or-" She trails off as someone knocks on the door. Everyone looks at me. I shrug.

"Get the door Tris." Tobias whispers. I slowly get up and walk over to my door. I wrap my fingers around the cold metal and turn it slowly. I peel the door open a tiny bit and look out. I freeze completely.

"Who's there Tris?" Will asks.

"It's-"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry I had too! I wonder who the mystery person is? Is the person at the door the same person who has been creeping Tris and Tobias out? Find out next chapter! Hehe love you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Rose from the dead

**A/N: I'm starting to run out of ideas of what I should do. Please leave suggestions, thank you.**

**Chapter 20: Rose from the dead**

**Tris's POV**

_'I peel the door open a tiny bit and look out. I freeze completely. "Who's there Tris?" Will asks.'_

"It's-" I trail off. I cover my mouth with one of my hands to stifle a sob. My eyes flood with tears that threaten to spill down my cheeks. He looks at me and smiles sweetly.

"Hey." He whispers to me. I stare at him, completely overwhelmed by his presence.

"Hi." I manage to croak. I fling my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"I thought you were dead. You were dead I saw your body." I mumble into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tris." He mumbles into my hair. I start sobbing again.

"Did she step outside?" I hear Uriah ask suspiciously.

"Yeah and I think she's crying." Marlene says. I ignore their voices and tighten my grip around the boy. He pulls away and looks at my foot.

"What happened?" He asks quietly. I look away, I know he had some sort of feelings towards me, so I don't want to upset him by telling him about mine and Tobias's date. But the only problem is I can't lie, as he was from Candor.

"Tris?" He asks again. I look up at him.

"I uh, I hurt it jumping off the train." I stutter softly. I can tell he doesn't believe me but he nods his head.

"I'm sorry about initiation- I still don't know what I was thinking- I shouldn't of touched you like that. To this day it gives me nightmares- I wake up with your terrified face at the back of my mind- I'm so-"

"Shh." I say while cutting him off. He slowly looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Al, it's alright. I forgive you okay?" I whisper. He nods his head.

"Who's there Tris?" I hear Christina yell.

"Come here Christina!" I yell back, trying to keep a steady voice. I hear her footsteps coming to the door. She gasps behind me.

"Oh my god." She whispers. I look at Al and he smiles a bit.

"Hey Christina." He says quietly. Tears fall from her eyes as she walks over and basically jumps into Al's arms.

"Now she's crying too." I hear Peter say.

"I'll go check." Will says slowly. Suddenly a body is behind me, he got there quickly.

"Al?" Will whispers with shock. Christina pulls away allowing for Will to embrace him.

"Do you- do you want to come in?" Christina stutters. Al nods his head and the four of us walk back in. The entire room falls silent.

"Didn't he jump-?" Uriah finally asks.

"Yeah." Zeke says with shock. I look over and see confusion cross Tobias's face. It's almost like he has seen this happen before.

"Who's that?" Caleb asks out of curiosity.

"Al." Will replies.

"That's impossible. It's statistically proven that nobody can-"

"Shut up Caleb. Nobody needs your facts." Tobias snaps, cutting my brother off. He then turns and faces Al.

"May I ask how your alive?" Tobias questions.

"Oh uh- I would um- much rather not say.." Al stutters.

"You were Candor though. Shouldn't you tell the truth?" Marlene asks.

"Yes I was candor. Emphasise on was." Al replies irritated. We all sit and stand in silence for a few minutes. Every minute that goes by becomes more and more awkward, to the point I can't handle it.

"Want to join us?" I say quickly to Al, breaking the silence.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"Would you rather." Susan says sweetly. Al nods.

"Oh you wouldn't know a lot of these people. The abnegation is Susan. Erudite is Caleb, he is my brother. And over there are Shauna and Zeke. They were in Four's initiation class. Obviously you know Four so apart from them five everybody else was with us." I explain to Al.

"Oh okay cool. Well nice to meet you guys." He says in a soft voice. I notice he is wearing all black.

"Are you going to be dauntless or factionless?" Peter asks, thinking the same thing as I was.

"Eric and Max said I can come back to dauntless because I did a massive act of bravery, also it was apparently courageous and they admire me for it." He responds. I almost choke on my own saliva. How can anybody be brave by committing suicide? It wasn't courageous nor brave, it was selfish.

"Oh." Is all Peter responds with. I notice Al looking around.

"Who was cut?" He asks.

"Molly, Drew and a few others." Peter replies sadly. I manage to force myself not to grin. Al nods. Cristina, Will, Al and I walk over and finally sit back down. I snuggle into Tobias's side which earns a glare from Caleb.

"Let's continue! I better change your would you rather Four because well, it doesn't work now." Christina says while quickly glancing at Al.

"Yeah." Tobias grins. Christina goes to speak but Uriah cuts her off.

"Genius idea! Let's all get really high on amity peace serum!" He squeals. Everyone looks at him like he is mental. Caleb coughs.

"Wait wait wait, what did you just say?" My brother asks. Uriah sighs.

"I SAID let's get high on amity peace serum." We all continue to look at him weirdly. Zeke chuckles a bit and stands up, walking towards my kitchen.

"What are you doing Zeke?" I ask slowly.

"Searching for the serum." He says casually.

"You expect me to have 13 serums laying around my house full of that stuff?" I ask, completely surprised.

"Uh yeah!" He says like it's the most obvious thing ever. I shake my head.

"Omg you have none-" Zeke says faking to be upset.

"I-I'm so disappointed in you!" He continues faking. I shrug my shoulders.

"Uriah, Four, come with me. We are going back to my place to get the good stuff." Zeke says with an evil grin. The boys get up and follow him out, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy Al being back! What should everybody do when they are injected with the serum?**


	21. Chapter 21: Truthful

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. And to answer your question divergent4infinity I'm not quite sure on how many chapters I'll do, probably a lot though. **

**Chapter 21: Truthful**

**Four's POV**

I follow Zeke back to his apartment with Uriah.

"Zeke stop. This isn't a good idea. We are going to get in so much trouble if we do this. I would much rather not be kicked out of dauntless." I say.

"You seriously think I'm going to get the serum?" Zeke replies evilly.

"What are you doing big bro?" Uriah asks cautiously.

"I'm getting truth serum. Time to expose people!" Zeke replies, grinning like a maniac. I exchange a worried glance with Uriah. I can't do this- I won't do this. Christina, Tris and Zeke already found out about my past, I don't need anybody else finding out. I know it'll be sort of fun, finding out everyone's sercrets but then again, it's invading their privacy.

"Fine but as long as I don't get injected with it." I say to Zeke, giving him a look. He raises an eyebrow but then has a lightbulb moment, and nods his head.

"Okay let's go get it!" He squeals. He opens his front door and we all go in. Uriah grabs my wrist and pulls me into the kitchen, while Zeke goes to the bedroom.

"This is going to be fun, but bad at the same time." Uriah whispers to me. I nod my head.

"I know, it'll get some revenge back on Peter and also we can find out how Al came back to life." I say quietly.

"Just one question, why aren't you getting injected?" He asks curiously. I feel my heart skip a beat, I can't tell him. I start to panic a bit.

"Oh uh- don't worry.." I stutter. He raises an eyebrow at me. I shake my head and pull him back into the living room.

"Got 'em all! Let's go!" Zeke squeals. As we walk back I start thinking of an excuse.

"By the way I'll be asking the questions as I won't be under the serum." I spit out.

"Obviously." Is all Zeke says. I take a risk and look at Uriah who just nods his head. I start thinking about what I could ask everyone. I could make Zeke tell the others what his real name is. Only Uriah, Shauna and I know that. Al can tell us how he is alive, Caleb can gracefully tell me why he dislikes me so much, and Peter will tell me why he has such a strong hatred for Tris. I smile to myself a bit, this is going to be fun after all.

"Whatcha thinking?" Uriah asks me. I blink a few times and look at him. I grin.

"Oh nothing." I say devilishly.

"C'mon tell me Four." Uriah begs. I smirk and shake my head which makes him pout. I turn around and notice we are already at C70. I put my hand on the door and shove it open, attempting to make an entrance. I pose in the doorway along with the Pedrad brothers and we all strut in, slamming the door behind us. Everyone in the room giggles a tiny bit. Zeke throws the boxes on the ground and poses again. Uriah and I dramatically lean down and open them. I pick one up and rub my hand across the syringe.

"This! My friends, is our masterpiece." Uriah says dramatically. I strut over towards Peter and grab his neck, tilting it so I can inject him with the truth serum. By this stage everyone is laughing really hard. Which is good because we aren't acting like we are high for nothing. I stab him with the syringe and push down the plunger. His head flops to the side for a moment, but then bounces back up. He blinkes a few times and looks at me.

"We present you, the truth serum!" Zeke squeals. They all start clapping and cheering. I grin. Now time for some fun.

"Hey Peter. Where did you originate from and what's your age?" I ask.

"Candor and 16." He says immediately.

"Okay good it's working." I say to the others. I kneel down on one knee, so I'm at Peter's level and look him dead in the eye.

"What made you stab Edward in the eye with a butterknife?" I say in my instructor tone.

"I-" is all he says before squirming. He moans and rubs his neck.

"Is he in pain?" Tris asks casually.

"Yeah if you try and resist telling the truth the liquid targets something in your body, to make you feel pain." Christina responds. I turn my attention back on to Peter. I see tears fill his eyes and I struggle to hold back a smile.

"I'll ask you again. Why did you stab Edward in the eye?" I ask again, using a deadly tone.

"I-because-I was annoyed that Edward was doing better than me! I got jealous and wanted revenge! So I stabbed him in the eye to guarantee I would be first in the rankings!" He spits out with pain in his voice. I hear someone choke on water or something at that comment. I turn around and see it was Al.

"Okay. Next question. Why do you hate Tris so much?" I ask. In the corner of my eye I see panic cross Al's eyes. I wonder why?

"Because she is a stiff and they keep all the food to theirselves, which is a selfish act. Also she suddenly became a lot better than everybody else in stage 2. Nobody beats me and she did. So I was going to throw her into the chasm with the help of Drew and Al, but it backfired when you magically came around the corner and saved her. If I got my way she wouldn't be here right now." Peter says with no emotion what-so-ever.

I feel anger rising within me and it threatens to register on my face. I look over at Tris, to see she is shocked. I then glance at Al and he is nervously tapping his finger on his knee while looking down. Everybody else is giving Al and Peter daggers, apart from Tris, Susan and I. I risk a glance at Caleb and notice he is being held back by Susan and Lynn. His attention turns to me and he relaxes a bit. Which confuses me. He clears his throat.

"Did you- did you save her?" He asks me.

"Yeah. She would of been dead if I wasn't there." I reply back. He smiles at me, which is a first.

"Thank you." He says softly. I nod my head and turn towards Peter. He blinks a few times and returns back to his normal self. He glares at me and stands up, exiting the room. Somewhere deep down inside me feels sorry for him, sorry that I made him be honest with us about initiation, sorry that I forced him to have the serum. I don't know where that feeling came from, definitely not my Four side, but it's not my Tobias side either.

I want to know the full story. I have Peter's side of it, but I also need Al's. I turn around and look at him.

"Do you want to go next?" I ask him. He realises a shaky breath.

"Sure." He says with his voice strained. I get up and walk towards him.

**Tris's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. Everyone's getting injected with truth serum one by one. I'm scared that everyone's going to have some sort or response like Peter's. What if this ruins friendships? I know that the main person that everybody wants answers out of is Al. Why did he help Peter and Drew? How is he alive? I really hope Tobias asks him those questions. I wonder what he'll ask me. I watch as Tobias walks over to Al. He sits down with his legs crossed and whispers something to him. I make a mental note to ask him about it later. Al nods his head and Tobias slowly injects him with the serum.

**A/N: thank you guys so much! 10 hours ago I was at 13 favourites and follows on this story. Noe I'm at 16 favourites and 15 follows! I'm so grateful, thank you once again. I also have 46 reviews! I never thought I'd get so many readers. Love you guys xx**


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions

**A/N: I've decided to continue with the games after the truth serum! I'll also add in some never have I ever.**

**Chapter 22: Confessions**

**Tris's POV**

Al blinks a few times and sits up straight. Tobias looks him dead in the eye and grins.

"Why did you help Peter and Drew?" He asks. Al looks at him.

"I didn't know what to do. I said no but they threatened to hurt me so I agreed to help. They didn't tell me who I would be trying to throw over the Chasm though, if they did I wouldn't of helped at all." Al says instantly.

"How'd you come back to life?" Tobias asks calmly.

"I never died. I wanted to leave dauntless so I didn't have to annoy her by staying here. I wanted to die to give her and everybody else peace. I asked Eric and Max if they could murder me but they refused, they told me I can fake my death and leave to go factionless. So that's what I did." Al says with no emotion. My jaw drops along with everybody else.

"Her? Which girl did you want to give peace too?" Tobias asks curiously.

"Tris." Al replies.

"Why?" Peter blurts out. We all glare at him.

"Because I-" Al starts twitching in pain. He moans and grabs his shoulder. His eyes start filling with tears, I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Because I liked her," he says softly. He instantly relaxes now that the pains gone. I look down, I know he did, after all I basically rejected him in initiation. I risk a look at Tobias and I can see him about to explode.

"Four-" I say before trailing off. He turns around and gives me a massive glare with anger in his eyes. I start to feel scared, what is he going to do?

"Four please calm down." I whisper.

"Did you know?" He asks softly. I nod my head. He looks down and shakes his head. He sighs and looks at me.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks in his instructor tone.

"I-I don't know." I barely say. He snickers a bit.

"You don't know? You don't know if you were going to tell me I had competition?" He asks, using the same tone. I look down.

"I didn't think it was important." I say softly. He snickers again and looks back at Al.

"One last question, how did it feel being factionless?" Tobias asks. Christina leans over and whispers to me.

"He isn't under the serum anymore, he can lie." I quickly turn my head towards her.

"It was awful."He says casually.

"He's lying." She mumbles quietly so only I can hear. I nod my head. Tobias stands up and walks over to another box. I look at Christina.

"He hasn't flipped yet." She whispers to me. I smile a little bit. Maybe Al will be safe after all. Tobias turns towards me. _Oh no._ Is all I can think. He walks towards me and kneels down. I feel scared. What is he going to ask me?

"Do you want to go now or do you want me to do Caleb first." He whispers in my ear.

"Caleb." I mumble. He nods and stands up and strolls towards my brother. He gives no warning, and just quickly stabs him in the neck. Caleb finches and rubs the spot where the needle went. He blinks a few times and sits still.

"What do you have against me?" Tobias asks.

"Everything. You are dating my sister and I don't approve." Caleb responds instantly. I roll my eyes.

"Why did you transfer to erudite?" He asks.

"I don't belong in abnegation and I've always admired the erudite. They are smart and they aren't made out of stupidity like dauntless." Caleb says quickly. Everyone in the room instantly gets mad. One thing he should know is that you don't mess with dauntless.

"Stupidity? How are we full of stupidity?" Tobias asks, obviously ticked off.

"You jump off moving trains. It's stupid." Caleb replies. We all roll our eyes. He then blinks a few times and goes back to normal. Uriah scowls at him and my brother just looks confused.

"What?" He asks a bit to innocently.

"Oh nothing." Uriah says bluntly, still scowling. Caleb shifts uncomfortably on the floor and looks down. Tobias turns to me and smirks. Oh yeah, my turn now.

"Go ahead." I say slowly. He walks over to me and slowly injects me with the serum. For a few seconds everything is fine but then my eyesight goes blurry. I blink a few times, trying to get my vision back and I open my eyes. Everything still has a slight blur to it but I'll get used to it.

"Tris how old are you?" I hear a voice ask. It echoes around me, I don't like this feeling.

"16" I say quickly. I didn't know I was going to say that. The boy in front of me grins.

"Why did you leave abnegation?" He asks. What? What did he say?

"I wasn't selfish enough." I spit out. Wasn't selfish enough for what? I didn't even hear what he asked.

"How did you feel when you got attacked by Peter, Al and Drew?" He asks me. _Not this._

"I uh-" I feel pain creep up my body, slowly approaching my neck.

"I felt um-" I trail off and flinch, it hurts so badly.

The nerves in my neck feel like they are all pinching together, causing my neck to go into spasms. I let out a weird sound, one that's in between a moan and a sob.

"I felt scared! I thought I was going to die- and when I found out Al was an attacker I no longer felt safe around my friends. I was worried that Christina and Will were going to turn on me too." I stutter. I let the tears run down my cheek. I start to sob a bit. I can't handle the pain. I look up at the boy in front of me and he has pain in his eyes. I wonder why? He isn't being attacked by his own nerves. He looks down and stands up.

"Why do you like Four?" Somebody asks me.

"I like him because he is brave, selfless, kind, handsome and overall an amazing person." I say. I see the boy that stood up smile. He must be Four. My eye sight goes completely blurry and I try and blink it away again. Once it's gone I open my eyes and finally recognise everyone in the room. I smile a bit. I don't regret much that I said. I look up at Tobias and he gives me a sweet smile, the one I love so much.

**A/N: Who should be injected next? So far I've done Caleb, Peter, Al and Tris. I won't do Tobias though, as I have another way of everybody finding out about his past. Love you x**


	23. Chapter 23: Susan’s secrets

**A/N: I decided not to inject everyone with the truth serum, sorry. Because there's still a lot of people left and I can't come up with secrets for them all. **

**Chapter 23: Susan's secrets.**

**Tris's POV**

I wonder who's going to get exposed next. Secretly, I hope he does Susan. Not all abnegation are innocent and perfect, I know Caleb and I aren't. I look up at Tobias and he scans the room. He turns around to me and I nod my head at Susan softly. He smirks and swiftly walks over to my abnegation best friend.

"Oh." Is all she says. He leans down and injects her with the serum. She flinches as it goes in. That's when I remember, she's never had a serum go into her body before, no wonder she flinched. Her head flops to the side and she blinks a bit. She sits up straight and smiles.

"Hey Susan, what faction were you born in?" Tobias asks sweetly. I manage to hide a laugh.

"Abnegation." She replies instantly. Tobias turns his head and looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I nod my head and whisper "_it's true."_ He looks back at her.

"What was the most un-abnegation thing you've ever done?" He asks curiously.

"One day, I decided to take a walk through abnegation like I always do. I walked past the Eaton house hold and I heard a scream." I see Tobias tense up.

"Anyways I ran over to the house and I looked through the window and saw nothing, I wanted to know who was screaming so I climbed up on to the roof and leaned over, so I could see in the top floor windows. That's when I saw Marcus belting his child, Tobias. I went to go tell somebody but as I jumped down Marcus saw me and ran after me. Once he grabbed me he told me not to tell anybody." I once again look at Tobias, he is looking down with pain in his eyes. Who knew she was going to say this? Not me.

"I looked him in the eye and said "_you may be a leader but your not my family. I want to go tell someone. For my own sake, I know it's selfish but I don't care. I will go tell somebody whether you like it or not." _I then accidentally slapped him and ran off." Susan finishes. We all stare at her in shock. Mainly Zeke, Christina and I because we know who Tobias is. I risk a look at Caleb, I'm expecting him to give me a '_told you so.' _look. But he doesn't, instead he sadly smiles at me.

Caleb told me once that Marcus abused his son, my father told me too. I never believed them as cruelty isn't what we support in abnegation. But I was wrong, for once erudite was right. It makes me wonder, did Susan tell erudite? Or did she tell her brother, Robert.

"Oh wow um-" Tobias stutters.

"Who do you like?" Peter spits out.

"Caleb." She says innocently. My eyes widen, my old bestfriend likes my brother? Wonder what else I'll find out about everybody. I look over at Caleb and grin. He looks down and blushes a bright red, almost putting a tomato to shame. Tobias stands up and walks off, into the kitchen I think. I Wonder what made him leave. Susan blinks a few times and comes back to reality. She looks down and blushes, just like Caleb.

"Wow, two stiffs in love." Peter says sarcastically. I get the urge to slap him, not just because of Caleb and Susan, but because of Tobias and I. We were both stiffs after all. Out of no where my boyfriend strolls back in the room carrying a black box. A syringe box. He sits down in our circle, next to me, and puts it behind him.

"I'm bored of this, let's continue truth or dare." Tobias says calmly.

"Omg let's play tonight! I'll throw a party that way everybody can get all dressed up!" Uriah squeals. I roll my eyes, that means Christina's torture. Everyone cheers in agreement, and I just facepalm.

"Come with me girls! Let's go shopping!" Christina screams. Marlene and Shauna get up enthusiastically, leaving Lynn, Susan and I on the floor.

"Your coming too Susan! And get up Lynn and Tris." Christina says. Susan stands up and walks over to the other girls. Lynn and I exchange a glance and roll our eyes.

"I'm not coming, goodbye." Lynn says before getting up and leaving the apartment. I sit still with a dirty look on my face.

"Goodbye Tris!" Tobias says sarcastically. The boys chuckle and the girls grin.

"Well all of you get out of my apartment, boys go get ready and think of me while I go through this torture." I say while rolling my eyes. I stand up and slowly walk towards the girls. Caleb and Al look really confused on what to do. I keep forgetting that Al never got to explore all of dauntless.

"Tobias can you take Al and Caleb with you? Thanks." I say. Tobias goes to argue but I glare at him. He moans and pulls them out of my apartment with him. Uriah, Zeke, Will and Peter casually leave. Susan leans over to me.

"Shopping? For what?" She whispers in my ear.

"Clothes, makeup and more clothes. You'll see soon, it's absolutely torturous." I whisper back. She smiles a bit. She's starting to act a lot like dauntless, it's really weird to watch. I wish she transferred here with me, she must of though Caleb, Robert and I were going to stay. Oh boy was she wrong.

"Let's go!" Christina squeals. I roll my eyes and follow her, Marlene, Shauna and Susan out, locking the door behind me.

**A/N: Please leave truths and dares for me to do! Much appreciated. I love you guys, see you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Oh Christina

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel like I'm losing a lot of my readers :( if you see this let me know! Thank you xx**

**Chapter 24: Oh Christina **

**Tris's POV**

I slowly walk behind the girls, suddenly taking a great interest in the walls. They all babble on about the new clothing and makeup and stuff. Susan walks by herself, in front of me but behind Christina, Marlene and Shauna. God I wish I was as lucky as Lynn, behind able to get out of this disaster. We finally reach the pit and the three girls up front run towards the shopping complex. Susan looks back at me and raises an eyebrow, I shake my head and catch up to her.

Susan and I take our time walking to the others. They stand at the front of some dress store with their arms crossed, tapping their feet.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Christina screams. I roll my eyes. I have all day. I start to walk a bit faster, with Susan by my side, to catch up with the girls. They drag me in and they search. I walk around a bit, looking at all the different sort of dresses. In the corner of my eye I see a glimpse of a short black leather dress with no straps. I walk over towards it and it's absolutely beautiful. I pick it up and run over to Christina.

"I like this." I say. She turns around and gasps. At first I think she doesn't like it but I was wrong.

"Omg Tris! You have to get it!" She squeals. I go into a changing room to try it on. It goes down to the middle of my thigh, perfect length. I walk out with it on and all the girls scream, apart from Susan of course.

"You look stunning!" Marlene gasps. I smile.

"You are wearing that with a leather jacket, with a few layers underneath! Also with some navy blue lingerie and it'll be perfect." Christina squeals. I raise an eyebrow at her. I don't have navy blue lingerie and she knows that. She must read my thoughts as she grins.

"I don't have navy blue lingerie." I say slowly.

"Oh babe I know." Christina says in a high pitch tone. I look over at Susan and give her a sad glance. She'll have to go through that torture too. I buy the dress and a few other accessories the girls forced me to get and we leave. Next we enter a makeup shop. How boring. About an hour later we all leave that one too.

After tons of stores we finally reach the last one. Dauntless Secret. I look up at the fancy pink writing that's all in cursive, and instantly cringe. We may be here for a while. I look at Susan and she looks worried. Coming from abnegation we reject vanity and here she is, getting all dressed up in god knows what, I'm assuming Christina will dress her too. I give her a reassuring smile and slowly walk in.

I instantly start looking for a matching navy blue set, just like what Christina wants me to wear. I find one in the back corner and grab it. To my disgust it's extremely lacy and doesn't cover much. I go to put it back but an arm comes out from behind me and shoves it to my chest.

"Your getting that." I turn around and see Shauna grinning at me.

"Please no." I beg. She shakes her head, causing me to groan. I walk over to Susan, she's standing awkwardly looking at sets the cover up a lot.

"Y'know the girls will make you wear something like this." I say, while holding up my set. She looks down.

"It's to revealing." She says nervously.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." I say. She sighs and pulls off a white lacy set. We walk to the cash register together and purchase them, then we walk outside and wait for the others. It's going to feel weird playing truth or dare with Al. I mean he was brought back from the dead. Well, he didn't actually die but you know, he almost did. I wonder where he went though, Christina said he was lying about going to the factionless. Apart of me wonders if he went outside the fence, but that's a stupid idea. Nothing's out there, right?

"Let's go girlies!" Christina squeals as she comes outside with Marlene and Shauna. I roll my eyes and stand up, following them back to my apartment.

"What are we doing now?" Susan whispers to me.

"Going through torture." I respond with. She looks alarmed.

"Don't worry, we are only getting ready." I say. Relief floods her eyes. We arrive at my place and I unlock the door. We all walk in and sit down on chairs and sofas.

"Okay so tonight I've decided that we are all going to be in different colours! Obviously Tris is in black, Susan will be in white, Marlene will be in blue, Shauna will be in red and I'll be in yellow!" Christina says quickly. I look at Susan and she smiles. She probably chose to wear white. I grab my bags and walk into the bedroom. I put on the navy blue lingerie first obviously. I then put on some short skin tight shorts, with another pair of shorts over the top. I then put on a crop top, over my bra and I put my dress on. They'll have fun getting me undressed. I step into a pair of black heels, knowing Christina will murder me if I wear my combat boots. I walk outside, into the living room and await the tortuous makeup.

**A/N: I can't wait to continue truth or dare! I'll definitely try and get Caleb and Susan together, and I wonder what Al will do with Tris? Hmm.**


	25. Chapter 25: Makeup, plans and songs

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'll try and write longer chapters!**

**Chapter 25: Makeup, plans and songs.**

**Tris's POV**

I remain still while Christina attacks me with makeup. Tonight she's planning on causing a bit of trouble, along with Marlene. As long as it ends with no couples split I'll be happy, I think.

"I'm done!" She squeals. I get up and walk towards a mirror. Even though I've been here for a while now I'm still not used to being able to look at myself whenever I want. I look at the mirror and my breath catches. I look stunning. She winged the eyeliner and put on black eyeshadow, to match my outfit, with a little bit of gold glitter. It makes my eyes pop. My lips are coated in lipgloss, leaving them look almost natural. I turn around and smile at the girls.

"Now time for your hair!" Marlene says. I forgot about that. Shauna grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom and pretty much pushes me on to a stool. She pulls out a hairbrush and hair straightener and gets to work.

"You know I can move around by myself." I say sarcastically.

"Yes we know, but we also know you don't want to get ready so we are forcing you to do so. I hope Susan is easier to work with." She replies. Christina, Marlene and Shauna are already dressed up and they all look gorgeous. Secretly I want to help with Susan, I know what Caleb likes. I feel my hair being brushed upwards, then soon tightened in a high pony. I look in the mirror and see my hair perfectly straight, with the ponytail perfectly centred.

"One last touch." Shauna says quietly. She sprays my hair with a spray that has glitter in it, making me look like I'm twinkling. My face and hair sparkles when light hits it, then everything else is black. It looks amazing.

"Thank you Shauna." I whisper, still gazing at myself. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Now time for Susan." She whispers in my ear. I smile, this could be fun. We walk outside of the bathroom, into the living room, and Christina squeals.

"You look gorgeous!" I smile sweetly. I'm still not used to getting complements. Back in abnegation nobody ever told me I was gorgeous or stunning, not even my own parents. One day I'll get used to it.

"Now time for Susan!" I squeal, trying to impersonate Christina. She gives me a death stare, if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"No?" I question.

"No. Don't ever do that again." She says slowly, in a low voice. I smirk. I love annoying her. I walk over to the remaining bag on the floor and empty it's contents. I pick up the white lingerie Susan chose, and hand it to her. She hesitantly grabs it and looks at me. I then continue, handing her white short shorts, that'll go under her skirt. I then hand her the white skirt that Marlene chose for her. Shauna gives her a white crop top, along side the shirt she'll be wearing. It's strapless and sits just above her bellybutton. It also looks like it'll cling to her body, showing her curves.

She walks over to the bedroom and closes the door. I look over at the girls and smile. We all look gorgeous in our different colours.

"What are you guys going to do with Susan?" I ask curiously.

"Give her soft, angelic makeup. I'm also going to give her soft waves in her hair and leave it out." Christina says.

"She's going to look very girly and angelic." Marlene says softly. I smile, Caleb won't be able to resist. She comes out and my jaw drops. She walks over to us and slides in her white heels. I'm absolutely speechless.

"Oh my." Marlene says softly. Shauna grabs Susan's hand and pulls her into the bathroom. I turn to Christina.

"Shauna's doing her makeup?" I ask. I know how badly Christina wants to do it. She sighs.

"I guess so." She says sadly.

"Let's take photos!" Marlene says, trying to change the topic.

"Omg yes!" Christina squeals. God that girl has major mood swings. They both pull out their phones and start taking selfies together. I smirk and shake my head. Marlene pulls my arm towards them, forcing me to join in, much to my disgust. I pull sarcastic smiles, showing I have no enthusiasm. Christina glares at me.

"Oh come on Tris. Don't be such a sad sack." Christina says. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone.

"Smile!" I squeal, once again impersonating Christina. They smile then she glares at me. I smirk and so does Marlene. Christina goes to say something but then her jaw drops. I snap my head towards the bathroom door and catch my breath. Susan looks stunning, truly.

"Oh my god your beautiful." I say while walking towards her.

"And nothing like myself!" She says while smiling. I hug her and she hugs back. We pull away and all five of us sit down on the couches.

"So what's it like being at a dauntless party?" Susan asks shyly.

"It's crazy. Lights are flashing everywhere and music is extremely loud, almost deafening. There's a lot of people, drunk people, and people dancing everywhere. Knowing it's a Pedrad party, after it's done his friends will stay back and play truth or dare. Those friends are us and he boys. Don't worry, you and Caleb will be playing too." Shauna explains. Surprisingly Susan looks excited.

"Omg I can't wait!" She squeals. We all giggle. I check the time and it reads 7pm.

"Hey what time does it start?" I ask. They all look at me.

"We forgot to ask.." Christina says slowly.

"I'll find out." Shauna says while grabbing her phone. She calls someone and soon they pick up.

"Hey Zeke, we were wondering what time the party starts." Shauna says boredly.

"_8pm_" Zeke responds.

"Oh okay, see you soon!" Shauna says before hanging up.

"I have an idea! Sing us a song Tris." Christina spits out. I look at her confused. Why would she want me to sing? Hopefully it has nothing to do with her truth or dare plans.

"Uh why?" I ask slowly.

"I want to hear you sing." She says like it's obvious. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone, and start playing music.

_"That Arizona sky, burning in your eyes. __You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire. __It's buried in my soul, like California gold.__You found the light in me that i couldn't find._

_So when I'm all chocked up but I can't find the words. __Every time we say goodbye baby, it hurts. __When the sun goes down, and the band won't play. __I'll always remember us this way._

_Loves in the night, poets__ trying to write. __We don't know how to rhyme but, damn, we try. __But all I really know, you're where I wanna go.__The part of me that's you will never die._

_So when I'm all choked __up but I can't find the words. __Every time we say goodbye baby, it hurts. __When the sun goes down, and the band won't play. __I'll always remember us this way._

_Oh, yeah. __I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah._

_When I'm all choked up but I can't find the words. __Every time we say goodbye baby, it hurts. __When the sun goes down, and the band won't play. __I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah._

_When you look at me, __And the whole world fades. _

_I'll always remember us this way." _I sing softly. All the girls look at me speechless. I put my head down, I think I did really bad.

"Oh my god that was beautiful Tris. You have such a good voice." Christina says, completely stunned. I blush a bit.

"Thank you." I say quietly. The girls continue to stare at me, amazed. I smirk.

"Anyways what's the plan tonight?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! I can't tell you but all I can say is there should be trouble." Christina says, while winking. I roll my eyes.

"Uh Shauna? Marlene? You guys alive?" I ask sarcastically, while waving my hand in front of their faces.

"Hm-uh- What?" Shauna stutters.

"Sorry I was just wondering how someone can have such an angelic voice, yet powerful one." Marlene says casually. I smile. Maybe they really do like my voice.

"We should head off now, I know what Zeke's like. He probably lied about what time it started, that way we can be late." Shauna says. We all agree and stand up, I dust of invisible dirt, and we all leave. Once I get outside my apartment I can already hear the music. Looks like she was right.

"Told you." Shauna says. We all smile and walk towards the apartment.

I knock on the door and a half drink Uriah swings the door open. The smell of alcohol explodes out of the apartment and threatens to choke me. He looks us all up and down and grins.

"Lookin' good. Come on in ladies." He says, gesturing inside the party. I look at Susan and give her a sweet smile, before we all walk in. We enter and I look around, they've really gone all out tonight. I see Caleb talking to someone in the distance. At first I struggle to see who it is but I move a bit. What I see shocks me.

**A/N: Here's a bigger chapter! I will be doing all the dares you guys give me, so don't forget to leave more! Love you guys :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Who done what?

**A/N: I'll be probably doing a lot of cliffhangers ;) sorry! By the way this chapter will probably have a bit of swearing in it.**

**Chapter 26: Who done what?**

**Tris's POV**

'_at first I struggle to see who it is but I move a bit. What I see shocks me.'_

My eyes pop out of my head. Caleb talking to her? This entire time we were going to get Caleb and Susan together. Now we can't, Susan will be heartbroken. My mind can't make up its mind. '_Do I go over there? Or do I not?'_ I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Someone bumps into me carrying a tray of what I'm assuming is wine.

"Oh sorry babe." The man says. I almost choke on my saliva.

"I have a boyfriend. Don't call me babe." I spit out. The guy puts the tray down and looks at me. _Oh. _Is all I can think.

"You do?" He asks quietly. I nod my head slowly. I thought he already knew.

"So all that's true? Where Caleb said you were dating him, and you said you liked him." He asks me painfully.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I whisper. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"How long Tris?" The guy asks.

"Half way through initiation, we started after you died." I say softly.

"But I didn't die." He says like it's obvious.

"Yes I know. We all thought you did- we saw your body." I say slowly.

"I'm not having this conversation again. But do you think I'll ever have a chance?" He whispers. I look down. Would he?

"I don't know." Is all I can say. He nods his head and starts to walk off. I grab his wrist and he spins around.

"Al I need your help." I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"You do?" Al asks. I nod my head. He guides me to one of the free couches that no drunk people are sitting on. I sit down next to him.

"Did you see my brother with her?" I ask, nodding my head in their direction. His eyes follow where my head went and he watches.

"Who's she again?" He asks.

"Lynn." I reply. He coughs a few times.

"Really? I thought she was a lesbian. Sorry. But doesn't your brother like that Susan girl?" He asks again.

"He did..." I say slowly, starting to realise something. Our eyes meet and go wide.

"You don't think she-" he trails off.

"I think she did." I reply. His jaw drops.

"That dirty little-" He trails off and looks up. I follow his eyes and see Tobias looking at us. He'll probably think Al was either attacking me or talking shit about him behind his back.

"Continue." Tobias says. Al looks at me and I nod my head.

"As I was saying, that dirty little bitch-how could she?" Al asks me. Tobias sits on the ground in front of us.

"Woah what's happening?" He asks, obviously interested. Al points over to Caleb and Lynn.

"That's happening." He says. Tobias's eyes follow where Al points to and he raises an eyebrow. He looks at us then at the drink Caleb holds, then back at us. He opens his mouth then shuts it again. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I think she spiked his drink." Tobias says. Al and I agree. Tobias gets up and walks off. At first I panic, thinking he's going over to them. But he turns at the last second and walks to Christina and Will. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Al looks at me like I'm mental. I shake my head and grin. He smiles back and looks at his feet.

"Why did you fake your death?" I ask quietly, so nobody else hears. Even thought it's almost impossible to hear anything over the music. He looks at me.

"So you didn't have to see me again, I mean you did tell me if I came near you that you'll kill me." He replies. His light blue eyes look at me, starting to go a bit glassy. I feel them piercing through my soul. Only differently to the way Tobias's go through me. I look down, unable to hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't be." He replies with. I look up and he leans in and kisses me. I feel tempted to kiss back but I don't. He pulls away.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I should go." Al stutters before standing up. I look down. What's he going to do?

"Al wait!" I manage to say. I grab his wrists so he doesn't walk away. He tries to shake them free out of my grasp but I hold tighter.

"Your upset. Everyone makes mistakes, it's okay." I say quickly. He nods his head and looks down. I release my grip. Tobias walks over to us with Christina and Will close behind. Christina looks back and forth between Al and I. I don't know why but it makes me feel nervous. I clear my throat and she stops.

"Are we going to go talk to Lynn?" Christina asks. I look over and see Susan with Marlene and Shauna.

"Yeah but first I'm going to find Zeke and Uriah." I say while still looking at the three girls. I walk off and search. I end up finding them in the kitchen making more drinks. I walk up and grab the drinks out of Uriah's hand and smash them on the floor. Both boys jump in shock.

"What was that for?" Uriah asks with disgust.

"Did you spike the drinks?" I ask.

"What? Someone spiked a drink?" He asks, shocked. I nod my head and look at Zeke.

"Did you?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Whose drink got spiked?" Zeke asks be slowly. I turn around and point to my brother. Both of their eyes follow my finger and look at Caleb and Lynn. Uriah squeals softly. I slowly turn my head and give him a weird look.

"Drama will happen!" Uriah whispers. I roll my eyes. I grab one of Uriah's and Zeke's wrists and pull them back towards Al, Tobias, Will and Christina. I dodge people as one of the popular dauntless songs starts playing, so nearly everyone is dancing now. At one stage I almost trip over somebody who passed out, probably due to the alcohol. I finally find them and they all look at me.

"Okay now are we going to go speak to her?" Christina asks impatiently. I nod my head and the seven of us head over towards my brother and Lynn.

**A/N: truth or dare should start next chapter! sorry I haven't been doing it yet, and if you can't tell I've always slightly shipped Al and Tris. But I definitely ship FourTris more! love you :)**


	27. Chapter 27: It begins again

**A/N: I really have like nothing to put in my authors notes.**

**Chapter 27: It begins again**

**Tris's POV**

I'm scared about Susan finding out. She'll be heart broken. I can't see my ex bestfriend like that. We finally reach my brother and Lynn stares at us. If looks could kill we would be dead.

"Yes?" Lynn asks quite rudely. We all look at her.

"You drugged Caleb." Christina says bluntly. Lynn shoots her a dagger.

"So?" She asks with attitude.

"_So? _You drugged him and you don't see a problem with that?" Christina replies. Lynn nods her head, with a dirty look on her face. I roll my eyes.

"He's meant to be with Susan." I say slowly. She choked on her wine.

"Not anymore." She says while grinning. I resist the urge to slap her or something. I look at Tobias and he gives me a reassuring smile. But it doesn't help. I look at Zeke and he nods at me.

"Everyone who's NOT Uriah, Will, Four, Caleb, Al, Peter, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Susan and Lynn get out!" Zeke yells while staring at Lynn. The music suddenly stops and the lights turn off. Everyone groans and walks out; or gets carried out. Susan, Marlene and Shauna look at us and Susan looks confused. I smile at her.

"Truth or dare time!" Uriah squeals. I look at Al. I hope nothing bad happens. We all walk over to en empty spot on the floor and sit down. Me next to Susan and Christina.

"Déjà vu!" Marlene says. Most of us grin, the ones that played last time.

"I'm going first!" Zeke squeals. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Little bro, truth or dare?" Zeke asks dramatically.

"Dare. Always dare! I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah's screams. I see Susan flinch. She isn't used to the Pedrad brother's loudest yet. She will one day.

"I dare you to go find mum and tell her you got Marlene pregnant!" Zeke says cheekily. All the colour from Uriah's face drains, and Marlene blushes severely. I grin.

"I'm obviously coming. Tris and Four can come too." Zeke says. Tobias and I look at each other and smile. This will be so much fun. We both stand up, along with Uriah and Zeke, and we head out the door. Along the way the brothers walk ahead of us, and argue about something. Probably the dare. Tobias walks next to me.

"So what's going on between you and Al?" He asks me. I look at him. I expect to see anger or sadness in his eyes but surprisingly he smiles at me and actually looks happy.

"What do you mean?" I ask back, allowing a small smile.

"I noticed you hung out with him a lot tonight. Are you guys friends again?" He asks me cheerfully. I look down and smile.

"I think so." I say. He puts his hand in mine and I squeeze his. Before I know it we are at the pit.

"Mum!" Uriah squeals. A lady turns around. She looks pretty young to be a mother of a 16 and 18 year old. She starts walking over to us.

"Yes sweetie? Oh hello Four and oh! Who's this young lady?" She asks while pointing to me. I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"This is Tris. Four's girlfriend." Zeke answers. His mother gasps.

"Oh! Hello Tris! It's good to see that Four finally has a girlfriend. Your very lucky." She says to me. I smile at her.

"Thank you." I say.

"I'm Hana." She says. I smile, I don't know how to respond really.

"Nice to meet you." I say. She pulls me into a hug. I hesitate to start with but hug her back. As we pull away she looks at Uriah.

"So how can I help you?" She asks. I struggle to hold back a laugh so I cuddle into Tobias's shoulder, shoving my face into his strong arm.

"I um- have something to tell to." He says with a strained voice. I risk a look and he is blushing like crazy. Zeke turns around, away from his mother and smirks at us. I look up and I see Tobias looking at the ground, smiling.

"What is it?" Hana asks.

"I um- got my girlfriend- pregnant." He stutters. I hear someone snicker, I'm assuming Zeke. Hana gasps.

"You have a girlfriend? And got her PREGNANT?" Hana screams. I giggle into Tobias's shirt. His arm goes around my shoulders, making my head fall onto his side. Zeke starts laughing his head off, causing Tobias and I to join in. Uriah goes to run but Zeke grabs his arm.

"Yeah Uriah- who's your- girlfriend?" Zeke teases in between fits of laughter. Uriah punches him.

"Marlene." Uriah mumbles louder enough for only us to hear.

"Aw how sweet. I knew you liked Marlene for ages! I'm so happy your together but seriously. Pregnant?" Hana says, more sweetly this time.

"It's a prank. She isn't pregnant but she is my girlfriend." Uriah says.

"Truth or dare I'm guessing?" Hana asks, while looking at Tobias and I. We both nod our heads and I pull my head away from his shirt. I point to Zeke, as I'm still laughing and I'm guessing I can't talk. Hana looks at him.

"Your dare?" She asks. He nods his head. Hana shakes her head at him and smiles.

"Well I should get going now, nice to see you again Four and nice meeting you Tris." Hana says.

"You too." I manage to say. She waves goodbye and walks off. Uriah turns around and looks mortified, causing us all to laugh again. After a few minutes, we slowly calm down. Tobias picks me up and carries me bridle style. The boys start walking back to the apartment while I cuddle into Tobias's chest. I could relive this moment every day.

**A/N: yes I know this is a smaller chapter but I was running out of time. Sorry!**


	28. Chapter 28: Susan, Tris and Al at war?

**A/N: thanks for the feedback! I am trying to make my chapters longer but lately I haven't had the time to write big ones, I'll keep trying though!**

**Chapter 28: Susan, Tris and Al at war?**

**Tris's POV**

We all sit back down and discuss what happened. I just realised its now Uriah's turn. God bless anybody who gets asked. I turn my head and look at Uriah. He smirks at me.

"Susan truth or dare?" He asks gently.

"Uh I'll go with dare." She says trying to sound confident. Lately she has really been acting like dauntless, to the point she doesn't fit in with abnegation anymore.

"I dare you to kiss Caleb." Uriah says smugly. I look at Lynn and grin. She glares at me and rolls her eyes. I then look at Susan and she looks alarmed. Redness floods her face, and her eyes widening every second. She slowly looks at me and her lips part a bit. I smile at her, this will get back at Lynn. But then again, Susan doesn't know, I don't want her to know. I look at Caleb and it seems like most of the drugs have warned off, as he looks slightly embarrassed. Susan gets up and walks over to my brother. She takes a deep breath and leans down, connecting their lips.

At first Caleb hesitates, but he kisses her back slowly. His hands inch their way around her waist, and hers do the same, only around his neck. Cheers and clapping fill the room, and I take a photo. I'll send it to them both later if they want. They pull apart, gasping for air, and we all continue cheering. Apart from Lynn, she just sits there and scowls. Susan walks back to her spot at sits down, smiling. She then turns and looks at Al. He quickly looks at me and we share a quick glance. If anybody is going to find out about our kiss, it'll be while playing this game.

"Al, truth or dare?" Susan asks a bit too sweetly. Al wipes his hands on his denim jeans and looks at her.

"Uh d-dare?" He answers, more like a question. She smiles and looks at me, then at Tobias, then back at Al. I can feel the tension rising between the three of us. Susan stands up and walks towards Al, leans down and whispers into his ear. He looks at her, with confusion in his eyes. I see Susan roll her eyes and explain the dare to him again. When she finishes he grins and looks at Tobias, then at me. I look at Tobias and he looks back at me, I can see a bit of panic in his piercing blue eyes.

Al pulls out his phone and types in a phone number, I'm assuming Susan gave it to him. It rings a few times then somebody picks up.

"Robert Black from Amity, how may I help you?" The guy says. I feel my heart skip a beat. Robert? Oh no, what is Susan doing? I feel Tobias looking at me, I struggle to not look back. I manage to succeed in that, continuing to look at Al.

"Oh hey Robert. My names Al, I'm from dauntless. At the moment your sister, Susan is here. Along with your friend Caleb Prior. They are visiting Beatrice, and are currently hanging out with her friends." Al says. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. What kind of dare is this? Al he's going is telling him about my brother and Susan.

"Oh cool. May I ask, Al, how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" Robert asks kindly. Al and Susan exchange a glance and grin.

"Oh yeah, so your girlfriend, Tris, is cheating on you with a boy called Four." Al says, hiding back a laugh. I glare at Susan. What is she doing? She looks back at me and starts laughing, but quickly covers her mouth so Robert doesn't hear. I look over at Tobias and see anger in his eyes. Does he really think I'm dating Robert? God so much boy drama has been happening lately. First Tobias, then Al, now Robert?

"Girlfriend? Tris? Who's Tris?" Robert asks. Al facepalms, obviously realising that he just said 'Tris' instead of 'Beatrice'.

"I mean Beatrice, sorry. Her nicknames Tris around here." Al replies quickly.

"Oh. She isn't my girlfriend though. We are only good friends." Robert says slowly, trying to not lose his mind. Guess that's the amity coming out of him.

"Oh really?" Al asks with pure confusion.

"Yeah." Robert says back. Al looks at Susan and raises his eyebrows, causing her to complete lose it. She slowly lays down while laughing her head off, causing Uriah, Peter and Christina to laugh with her. I risk a look at Tobias and he slowly looks at me and shakes his head. What's that supposed to mean? Is he shaking his head because of them all laughing, or at me because of Robert. I really hope it's the first one. I see Al panic. He quickly hangs up the phone call and throws his phone on the floor. Causing everyone to laugh, apart from Tobias.

Once we all calm down Al looks at me. My heart skips a beat, what's he going to do?

"Tris. Truth or dare?" He asks me. What do I chose? I start to panic, if I chose truth he'll probably ask about Robert. If he chooses dare, I don't even know what he would do.

"Dare?" I squeak. He smiles and stands up. He walks over towards me and I hear groans fill the room.

"What's with all the secret dares?" Uriah asks. I chuckle. Nobody answers him as nobody knows the answer. Al leans down and looks at me. I get the hint and sit closer to Christina, so Susan won't hear as she's next to me.

"I dare you to dare Susan next round, and make her call her parents, telling them she's pregnant but doesn't know the father." He whispers to me. Christina starts laughing, and Al and I look at her. She instantly shuts up. I then look at Susan and she raises an eyebrow. Good. She didn't hear. I nod my head and grin at Al, he returns the smile and gets up, walking towards his spot on the floor.

"Susan truth or dare?" I ask slyly. Everyone gives me a weird look. I didn't do anything after Al spoke to me.

"Your dare Tris." Zeke says slowly. I smile.

"My dare is happening, or will happen later." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Uh-truth?" Susan replies. I groan and Al sighs.

"Pansycake!" Uriah squeals, earning a death stare from Susan.

"Fine! Dare then." She retaliates. I look at Al and he looks back. We both grin and I feel a rush of energy run though me. I look back at Susan and slowly smile at her. She moves uncomfortably next to me, causing Caleb to snicker.

"Pass me your phone." I say. She looks at me for a second, then slowly grabs her phone and pulls it out, passing it to me. I type in her mothers's phone number and hand it back to her.

"See that number? You know who's it is. Call them and tell them your pregnant but you don't know who the father is." I say whilst grinning evilly. She looks alarmed and gasps.

"But it's my mum-" she says quickly. Everyone starts laughing, including Tobias. I calm down enough to lean over and click the call button. She glares at me and starts breathing quickly. She mouths the words "_I still live with them.", _causing me to laugh even harder.

"Hello Susan! How is dauntless going for you?" Her mother asks sweetly.

"Hey mum! Uh yeah it's great. I have something to tell you." She says with a panicked tone.

"Okay." Her mother says back.

"I um. I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is." Susan says slowly. To my surprise Susan covers her mouth, hiding a giggle. She really is turning into a dauntless citizen.

"You what?! God I hope the father is Caleb." Her mother says. Now all of us are laughing, apart from Caleb. He just looks mortified. He looks down and blushes a lot.

"Whats so funny? And why does it sound like there's a lot of people there?" Her mother asks curiously.

"It was a dare mum. I'm not pregnant. And there is a lot of people here. 13 people actually, including me." Susan says while giggling. We hear a few beeps come from the phone, indicating that Mrs.Black hung up the phone call. We all start laughing again, even Caleb laughs a tiny bit. But now it's Susan's turn again. Last time it was disastrous and I still don't know if Tobias is mad at me. She looks over at Tobias and smiles at him.

"Tobias, truth or dare?"

**A/N: Cliff hanger! This time it is a bigger chapter! It's funny though, before I continued writing this and it was only at 600 words, then all of sudden it's at 2k. Oops. At least it's not my usual 1k-1.5k! Love you and please leave more truths and dares!**


	29. Chapter 29: Pit and Hana

**A/N: what's your favourite book series? Mines divergent and hunger games! (yes I'm running out of ideas of what to put in my a/n.)**

**Chapter 29: Pit and Hana.**

**Tris's POV**

_'Tobias, truth or dare?"_

I look at Tobias then back at Susan. I already know he will choose dare, he wouldn't do truth as he had to much to hide. But what dares could Susan have in mind? I mean she isn't really a stiff anymore, well, technically she is but she doesn't act like one anymore.

"Dare." Tobias says confidently. I knew it. I start to panic a tiny bit. _Please nothing extremely bad. _I think. I don't get much time to hope though. I look at Susan and she's grinning. Oh great.

"I dare you to go into the pit, propose to the first person you see then do a dramatic breakup scene, then kiss them." Susan says slowly. A few people start laughing, Uriah, Zeke and Peter that is. They soon shut up when Tobias glares at them. I look at Tobias and smile at him. He returns the gaze and shakes his head, but manages to give me a small smile. Is he mad at me? I still don't know. We all watch as he contemplates on whether to take his jacket off, or to complete the dare.

He stands up and rolls his eyes. He starts walking out of the Pedrad apartment, causing everyone to stand up and follow, even though he didn't say we could all go. I catch up to Tobias and walk next to him, with the others behind us. He looks at me and smiles.

"So who's Robert?" He asks kindly. I smile.

"An old abnegation friend- Susan's brother. He transferred to Amity." I reply. He nods his head and smiles. Suddenly he frowns and I realise we have arrived at the pit. It's really busy today, I wonder who he saw first. The others catch up and stand next to me; or behind. Tobias takes a deep breath and starts walking. I notice Shauna, Christina and Zeke pull out their phones and start recording. I stuggle to hide a laugh as I watch Tobias approach Eric. This will be interesting. Caleb and Susan lean over to me.

"Whos that?" Caleb whispers.

"One of the dauntless leaders." I whisper back. Susan chuckles and Caleb looks scared. Probably thinks Eric will come hurt us or something. I mean, he probably will but I don't want to think about that. He's about 5 meters away from Eric, and he starts to walk seductively. Eric turns around and raises an eyebrow. Tobias gets down on one knee and pulls out a plastic ring.

"My darling Eric, ever since the day I met you I instantly knew I loved you. Your smile makes my heart melt, I get lost in your eyes all the time. The way you love watching young kids get hurt makes me feel happy. Will you marry me?" Tobias says sweetly. I turn my head and dig my head into Christina's arm.

"Um what?" Eric says in confusion. Tobias stands up and pretends to be shocked.

"How dare you cheat on me!" Tobias yells. By now a crowd is forming around them, a lot of people are laughing when they realise it's a dare. How do they know it's a dare? They saw us all dressed up, and saw our phones recording it. But the ones who haven't seen us look absolutely shocked. It's quite funny, really.

"What? I didn't cheat on-"

"NO! Don't lie to me. I thought you loved me! I can't believe you would do such a thing." Tobias screams, with pain in his voice. I never knew he could act so good.

"I'm sorry?" Eric basically asks. Tobias smiles and leans in, kissing him. As he pulls away he caresses his cheek.

"It's okay babe." Tobias says before running off. He sprints pass us and we all follow. I look back and see Eric frozen, he looks alarmed and confused. Everyone back at the pit is starting to walk away, but most are asking Eric questions. As I run Al catches up to me.

"Oh hey." I say casually.

"Hey." He replies. I slow down and start walking, and he does too.

"I'm worried Four will find out about the kiss." Al whispers to me. I look at him and he looks back. I nod my head and look down. "_he will find out, it's just a matter of when." _I think to myself.

"Yeah same." I say. I realise we are pretty far behind everyone else, I think he notices too. At the same time we both run into a full blown sprint, that way we aren't that far behind where it's noticeable. We manage to catch up just in time and walk through the door with everybody else. We all sit down in our old spots and look at Tobias expectingly. He looks around the room and his eyes land on Zeke.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Is that even a question? Dare!" Zeke respond back enthusiastically. Tobias sits there and pretends to think.

"Hmm I dare you to go find your mother and tell her you shoved someone off the chasm because they called you straight, even though your gay." Tobias says cheekily. Zeke's eyes widen and looks alarmed. He puts his hands on the bottom of his shirt and contemplates on whether to take it off. Uriah grins like a mad-man.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams at his older brother. Zeke glares at him and removes his hands then stands up.

"Come on then." He mumbles and everybody jumps up. As we go to leave I remember something and instantly stop. Everybody looks at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Hana already knows we are playing truth or dare. So she'll know it's a dare." I say slowly, making sure everybody understands. They all nod but walk out anyways. Christina looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. I smile and we walk out of the apartment, following the others.

When we reach Hana's apartment Zeke knocks on the door. After a minute or two she answers the door and smiles happily.

"Oh there's a lot of people, hello!" She says cheerfully. Everyone says hey or hi. Hana then turns her attention to Zeke and raises an eyebrow.

"So I'm gay now and somebody called me straight so I pushed them off the chasm." Zeke says with no emotion what so ever. Hana laughs.

"That's nice dear, who dared you to do that?" She asks. We all point at Tobias and she smiles.

"First Uriah, now Four! Have some fun with the others!" She says while laughing. Shauna and Marlene nod their heads quickly, obviously annoyed that nobody has asked them yet. Hana waves goodbye and closes the door on us, leaving everyone stranded out the front. Before we know it Tobias and Zeke start sprinting back to the apartment, I'm assuming their racing. We all start running after them, trying to not be last.

**A/N: yes I know, it's a short chapter but I'm sorry! My phone was about to die and I wanted to get this done. Please leave dares and truths, I'm no good at making stuff up! :) love youu.**


	30. Chapter 30: Exposed

**A/N: thanks for telling me about my mistake! I wasn't meant to write Tobias, it was meant to say Four! I'll take more notice next time :)**

**Chapter 30: Exposed**

**Tris's POV**

We reach the apartment and all sit down in our lopsided circle. It's Tobias's turn now and who knows what sort of stuff he can come up with. I check the time and it's almost midnight. Still plenty of time. I turn my attention to him and watch as he scans the room. His eyes settle on Marlene and her face lights up, I'm guessing she's happy that she's finally been chosen.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"I'll take a dare!" She squeals. Looks as if Christina is rubbing off on Marlene. Both having similar reactions; squealing. We all watch as Tobias thinks about what to say. He looks at Zeke and they share a silent conversation, nodding their heads every now and then or sometimes smiling.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Peter." Tobias says cheekily. The room erupts into laughter as we look at Marlene and Peter's reaction. Surprisingly even Uriah laughs. I mean it is his girlfriend after all. Marlene hesitate as she places her hands on her leather jacket. Peter keeps giving her hand gestures, telling her to take the jacket off. After a few more seconds Marlene stands up and walks over to Peter, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into the bedroom. I look at Uriah and he looks god smacked. Tobias smirks and so does Zeke.

"She-she's doing it?" Uriah stutters with mis-belief. Lynn starts laughing again, causing a few of us to join in. Why would Tobias do that? He knows she's dating Uriah, and she didn't do anything wrong; nor did the young pedrad. I turn my head and look at Susan, she looks back at me and leans in.

"Is she dating Peter?" She whispers to me. I shake my head and try to hide a smile. Just imagine that, Marlene and Peter. Oh god that's funny.

"No, Marlene's dating Uriah." I whisper back. _"Oh"_ she whispers back. I turn my head and watch the alarm go off, indicating seven minutes is up. Christina, Uriah and I jump off and run over to the room and shove the door open. Sadly, they both just sit on the floor, on the complete opposite side of the room. I look at Uriah and he grins. We all walk out and sit back in our original places. Marlene looks around and her eyes fall on Caleb.

"Erudite boy, truth or dare?" She asks. Caleb glares at her. I'm assuming he hates being called 'erudite boy'.

"It's Caleb, and I'll go a truth." He says in his nerdy way. Uriah goes to squeal pansycake but we all glare at him, so he doesn't go any further.

"Okay um why did you leave abnegation?" Marlene asks curiously. Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know what faction I was born in?" He asks slowly. A few people chuckle.

"Not as erudite as you think you are. Your Tris's brother, she came from abnegation so obviously you did too." Marlene snickers. Caleb goes beet red and looks down. Finally somebody embarrassed him.

"I left abnegation because I've always admired the erudite spirt and I've always enjoyed reading books." He answers, trying to sound confident but failing. We all nod our heads, not caring at all. His eyes dart around the room and land on Al. I quickly look at Al and he looks back, exchanging a worried glance. No matter what he chooses it'll have something to do with me. We all know it. I feel someone staring at me so I divert my attention, and look at Tobias. I stare into his deep blue eyes for a moment, then snap back to reality.

"Al, truth or dare?" Caleb asks slowly. I look at my brother and he is smiling a lot. Oh god.

"Uh-um-truth?" Al stutters with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Do you still have any feelings for Tris? If you do, what happened at the party?" My brother asks smoothly. I glare at him and he smiles back. I slowly look at Al and once again, we exchange a nervous glance. _Don't mention the kiss._ I think. I keep chanting that in my head, hoping and praying he won't say it.

"I uh- yes. and at the party I uh- we- I kissed her." Al stutters. The room erupts into 'ohhs' and clapping. I look down and blush. He had to say it in front of everyone didn't he. I risk a look at Tobias and his face floods with anger. He slowly turns his head and stares at me. Only, it's not his usual happy stare, this ones filled with hatred. I look away and tears fill my eyes, I'm going to lose him. I know it. As much as I want to look at him again, I can't, instead I look at Al. He slowly looks at me and mouths the words "I'm sorry." I shake my head and look away.

"Uh- Will. Truth or dare?" Al says quickly, trying to turn the attention of himself.

"I'll go with a dare." He says confidently.

"I dare you to go find Eric and try to have a fight with him." Al says slowly, while looking down. I look at Will and his eyes widen. He immediately rips his jacket off and throws it at Al.

"Nope. I would much rather live." Will says, causing me to smile. Will looks around and directs his attention to me. I start feeling nervous. If I choose dare, he will most likely ask me about the kiss. If I choose dare it'll be something stupid.

"Tris. Truth or dare?" He asks slowly while grinning, causing me to feel more nervous. I hesitate for a bit. What do I choose?

"Dare?" I ask. He smiles and nods his head. I'm assuming I chose the right choice, which means it's not going to be in my favour. Everyone looks at me, apart from Tobias, and smiles. Do they know what's happening too? If so, it's probably way worse than I think it is.

"Tris, I dare you to.."

**A/N: another short chapter I know, I forgot to upload yesterday so I'm doing it today! I'll try my hardest to write a longer one tomorrow, but no guarantees. **


	31. Chapter 31: attackers

**A/N: thank you to everyone who has given me dares and truths, I appreciate it! **

**Chapter 31: attackers**

**Tris's POV**

_"I dare you to..."_

"I dare you to break up with Four." Will says while smirking. My eyes go wide. I can't do that to him. I instantly take off my jacket and place it neatly in front of me. There. I scan the room for my victim and land my eyes on Shauna.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask sweetly. She smiles and replies with dare. I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back!" I yell. I walk over to one of the cabinets and open it, revealing a couple of video cameras. I then take the long way to Zeke's bedroom, and hide the cameras around the room. I smile to myself, lets see what business they get up to. I walk back to the living room and sit back in my spot.

"Shauna. I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." I say casually. They both smile and jump up, grabbing each other's hand, and run to the bedroom. Luckily they ran to Zeke's, otherwise it'll be awkward. Uriah turns to me and looks at me.

"You our cameras there didn't you?" He asks quietly. I nod my head and we both smile. I watch as he pulls out a laptop from under the coffee table and logs in. He then clicks a few buttons and suddenly Shauna and Zeke are on the screen, having an extremely heavy make out session. The others come and crowd behind us, Tobias staying far away from me. It starts getting worse though, to the point I shut it off and gag. I get up and walk over to the bedroom and kick the door open. They both scream and turn a bright red colour.

"Don't worry, we saw the worse of it." I say casually before walking out, with them following behind me. We all sit back down and Shauna grins.

"Will, truth or dare?" She asks. He raises an eyebrow.

"I went a few rounds ago." He says with a confused look on his face. Shauna shrugs her shoulders, causing Will to roll his eyes.

"I'll go with truth." He says. Everyone groans and Uriah shouts 'pansycake.'

"How many times have you and Christina done it?" She asks casually. I watch as my two best instantly blush. I grin, that's a question I want the answer to.

"3" he mumbles. The room erupts into laughter, only leaving Tobias, Susan and Caleb sitting there with straight faces. I'm surprised to see Susan not laughing, I mean she is pretty much turning into a dauntless citizen. Will quickly turns the attention off of himself as he looks at me. Again? He just dared me not even five minutes ago.

"Tris, truth or dare?" He asks slowly, causing me to feel nervous. This time it's guaranteed to have something to do with Al- or something bad with Tobias. Or maybe even both of them together? I start to panic again, I wipe my hands on my legs and look him dead in the eye.

"Dare." I say as smoothly as I can. Will sits there and smiles, why can't he say the dare already? I'm getting really impatient. He suddenly stands up and walks over to me. Great, a mystery dare. I look around the room and everyone looks disappointed, maybe they don't know what's happening after all. He leans down in front of me and smiles.

"I'll turn the lights off and open the door, kiss everyone you want to and run outside, and hide. That way everyone thinks you disappeared. It's prank time." Will whispers. I grin and nod my head. I look up at everyone else and they are all staring at me-apart from Tobias. Maybe this kiss will fix things, I hope so anyway. Will gets up and walks over to the lightswitch but gets interrupted but Zeke.

"What are you doing?" He asks slowly, but curiously. Will swiftly turns around and looks at him.

"turning the lights off." He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which if you think about it, it really is obvious. Tobias finally stops looking at the floor and gives Will a weird look.

"Why?" He asks with anger still in his voice. I look at Will and he looks shocked, probably thinks that Tobias's anger was directed at him.

"For the dare I gave Tris." Will says calmly. Tobias stands up and glares at Al.

"If it has anything to do with him, I will kill him." Tobias says as he turns his head to look at Will. I quickly look at Al and give him a reassuring smile, I hope Tobias doesn't. I've lost Al once, I can't lose him again. Suddenly Will flicks he switch and the room goes dark. I wait for the door to open but I don't hear it. When do I begin? Someone taps me in the shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Doors open." Someone says, which could only be Will. I hear him sit down on the floor, I only want to kiss one person. Which is Tobias. Luckily I know where he is sitting so I walk over to him and sit in front of him.

"Tris? Why did you kiss Al." Tobias whispers to me. I raise an eyebrow even though he can't see it. I kissed Al? No, he kissed me. What's he thinking?

"I didn't kiss Al, he kissed me but I didn't kiss back." I whisper back. He sighs and I lean in and connect our lips. Thankfully he kisses me back and we sit there for a bit, entangled in each other's arms. I don't want to stop nor get up but I have to, I have another part of the dare to do. I pull back and get off his lap.

"I'll be right back." I whisper. I stand up and run outside the apartment. How can I make this realistic? Oh, I know. I start screaming as I run, and I hear the light switch on. I grin and run around the corner and hide, far enough where they can't see me but closer enough so I can hear them.

"Tris? What happened?" I hear Marlene scream.

"Where are you Tris?" Another person screams, who I think is Christina. I start hearing footsteps running in my direction and my heart starts pounding. Before I know it I'm up and running down the hallway, away from everybody coming towards me.

"Tris?" An agonising scream echoes. I can't tell whether it's female or male, but it sounds desperate for my existing, desperate for me. I hesitate but I keep running, it's a dare and a prank after all. I just hope Will can act. I turn around and look back, I see a figure standing at the end of a hallway, I'm hoping they can't see me, but knowing my luck, they probably can. I keep running forwards, while looking back. I know what's ahead of me anyways, endless hallway, but behind me. Who is that figure and what are they doing? My phone viberates and I grab it. I turn it on and I see I have a message from Will.

_'Don't go down that hallway, turn around and run towards the figure, it's me.' _He sends me. I turn around and he waves at me. I sigh, I want to keep running though.

'_Why? What's wrong with this hallway?' _I text back. I watch him pull his phone and from a distance, I think I see his fingers moving. He suddenly drops his phone and runs. I look down and see a reply.

'_run.' _He says. I look back down to where he was standing and he isn't there. He abandoned me? Fine then, I'll continue running the way I wanted to. I turn around and keep going down the hallway. I smile, nobody tells me what to do. I'm divergent after all. I risk a look back and see Will standing there again. He starts screaming at me.

"Don't go down that hallway! Don't go down there Tris!" I ignore him and keep running. I suddenly trip and fall over, and watch as a body stands over me. He smiles a toothy grin and pulls out a sword. I hear multiple screams, I'm guessing everybody is with Will now. I start crawling backwards with my hands and feet, but the person keeps walking towards me. Is this Peter? No, he is playing truth or dare with us and he didn't follow me down here, nor did he emerge from the unknown. I look more closely at the person in front of me. They are wearing a mask and a head-to-toe metal suit. Body armour. I watch as a wisp or blonde hair falls from behind her mask. "Tris!" Is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

**A/N: cliff hanger! here's a rather large chapter for you guys. See, I can make bigger chapters if I have the time! I wonder who's attacking Tris. Love you guys and see you soon!**


	32. Chapter 32: Surprise

**A/N: this story will probably end very soon by the way! also I'm starting to write a hunger games story. the first chapter should be uploaded in the next couple of days so if you want feel free to check it out!**

**Chapter 32: Surprise**

**Tris's POV**

I start to get sense again of the world around me. My head throbs badly, indicating I have a migraine or a concussion. My eyes flutter open and I find myself in a dark room, my eyes unable to adjust. I blink a few times, trying to find some sort of object or light but fail miserably. Have I gone blind or is the room just pitch black, with nothing in it apart from me and this bed I lay on. I hear footsteps coming towards my room and the lights flick on, blinding me. I squint and cover my eyes, trying to block out majority of the bright light.

"Hello Tris." A feminine voice says. I try to sit up but I don't make it any further than five centimetres. I look down at my waist and see two thick leather bands around my body, tying me to the bed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with me?" I blurt out, curious of the lady that stands behind me.

"You know who I am. I've recently gone over your files, further investigating the case of why your apitude test was manually changed. And your fear landscape, manually altered. Myself and a few of the other leaders have also noticed this, leading us to believe you are divergent." The lady says with no enthusiasm what so ever. Just hearing her say this makes me stiffen. I am divergent, and I _do _know who this is.

"Jeanine Mathews, what an honour." I say sarcastically. I slowly inch my hand under my body, searching for the knife I have under my shorts. I successfully find it and inch it out. Luckily I have a blanket on top of me so it isn't as obvious. She eyes me down, causing me to freeze.

"Tris Prior, whats in your hand?" She asks slowly, yet deadly. I swallow hard and struggle for words.

"My shorts are uncomfortable- I was loosening them." I say as confident as I can, but my voice still shakes. She nods her head slowly, showing she doesn't fully believe me. I slowly start cutting away at the black leather that surrounds me, but to my avantage she doesn't notice.

"Miss Prior, if you have any weapons on you I recommend giving them to me." She says slowly. I roll my eyes.

"I told you I have no weapons." I say cautiously. She shakes her head with a mock of disapproval. I successfully free the first band and it stays to the bed, thankfully. I start on the next band which is a bit more difficult as it's further down the bed. She keeps looking at me and the band I've already cut, probably wondering if it's still in tact.

"You seem to be awfully fidgety and nervous." Jeanine says. I feel my heart skip a beat, I need to hurry. I start cutting faster.

"Oh? It's probably the fact that I just got kidnapped and I'm tied down to this bed. Also I'm alone in a room with my kidnapper." I say with confidence. I feel the last strands of fabric snap and I hide a grin. I'm free.

"Im thirsty." I say. Jeanine nods her head and stays still, not moving. I roll my eyes.

"Care to get me a drink?" I ask sarcastically. She hesitates for a moment but stays placed."

"No." She says and smiles. I raise an eyebrow. She really does want to kill me, little does she know I can easily go get my own. I look around the room and see a sink in the corner with a few glasses. I go to point over there but leave my hand under the covers. She doesn't know I'm free yet. Instead, I nod my head over in the direction. Jeanine's eyes follow where I nodded to and she looks at the sink. She shrugs her shoulders and looks back at me. I sigh. I clutch the knife in my hand harder and without thinking jump up and run. Alarms go off and she runs after me. I run to the door and try to open it, but it stays shut. Jeanine goes over to a machine and starts typing random letters that make no sense to me.

It's obviously important as she is rushing.I squint and notice what it is, she's releasing a serum into something, a serum that knocks people out. Why is she doing that? Think Tris think. She mentioned something about thinking I'm divergent. I know I'm not safe and neither are other divergents. I finally realise what she's doing. This serum will knock everybody out apart from people like me, that way her and her team can find them. I start hyperventilating, she'll find out about Tobias- what if more of my friends are divergent too? I have a feeling Uriah is, but I'm not sure.

Without thinking I hold up the knife, aim and throw it. My aim is perfect and it hits in the center or Jeanine's hand, causing her to be stuck to the machine, unable to continue. The door bursts open and Tobias runs in and hugs me. I throw my arms around him and bury my head into his neck. He pulls away and looks at me dead in the eye. He seems to be panicking.

"It's happening-war. Eric and the other dauntless leaders have sided with Jeanine, they are killing divergents and are planning to over throw abnegation. We all need to leave- mainly you, Uriah and I. Max and Eric have been alerted- you set off an alarm. Right now we are in Erudite headquarters- Zeke checked the security cameras. Christina and all the others have gone to Amity for safety. Peter and Caleb seem to be hesitant on what side they are on." Tobias says slowly, making sure I understand. His eyes wander over to Jeanine and his eyes go wide. He grabs my hand and pulls me along as he starts running. He pulls out a gun and hands it to me.

"What about you?" I ask. He looks at me and pulls out another gun. I nod my head and continue sprinting. I hear a lot of heavy footsteps coming close to us and my heart starts racing. I look at him and he looks back with pain in his eyes.

"My family- you said they are over throwing abnegation. How?" I blurt out. He slows down and looks at me.

"Everyone has been injected with a serum that makes them like robots. Apart from us and the gang. You know how the pit was so busy? It was because it was an emergency meeting, they were injecting everyone. We only found out once you and Will done your little prank. Which is why he yelled out to you and told you to stop running. He saw Jeanine go down a hallway that leaded to where you are, she came out of a room." He says with a shaky voice. I fight back the tears that form in my eyes. My family could die.

"Why abnegation?" Is the only thing I manage to croak out. He looks down at his feet.

"Tests have proven that a lot of abnegations are divergent- or the ones that transferred from there are divergent, like you and I." He says softly. I nod my head, suddenly realising my family may be divergent. I'm not sure where my family came from though.

"Do you know where my family originally came from?" I ask him. Tobias nods his head.

"Your father was Erudite, your mother was dauntless." He says. I don't know why but that makes me think of something. Divergents can fight serums, so this serum that Eric and Max injected into the dauntless population won't work on people like Uriah, Tobias and I. They'll find out all the divergents here. I gasp and cover my mouth. Tobias looks at me and his eyes widen, he must realise what I just realised. The footsteps come nearer and I hear yelling. Tobias and I look at each other with panic and we both start sprinting down the hallway.

"Drop your weapons!" A voice yells from behind us. I turn around and about a dozen people stand there poised, aiming the guns at us with their fingers on the trigger. I glance at Tobias and he nods. We both start shooting at them, and they shoot back. One by one the guards crumple to the ground, with blood leaking out of their wounds. Eric and Max run, probably getting more back up. I turn around and at the last second hear a bang. Pain floods my shoulder and I fall to the ground, clutching my wound. I groan and stand up, trying to run but failing. Tobias grabs my arm and looks at me with fear.

"You okay?" He asks with a shaky voice. I nod my head and let out a sound in between a moan and a sob. Tobias looks at me shoulder and his eyes go wide.

"We need to get that fixed." He says as he picks me up and runs. To where exactly? I'm not sure.

**A/N: you weren't expecting that were you? hehe. for the people who guessed Jeanine you were obviously right! **


	33. Chapter 33: run

**A/N: sorry for not uploading yesterday! I had a really bad wifi connection and nothing was working or loading. **

**Chapter 33: run**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias continues running while I cuddle into his arms, but I do make sure I keep my hands on the gun. The last thing we need is for one of us to get shot, well in my case; again. He turns around a corner smoothly and comes to a holt. Sunshine blares down on me causing me to squint. I turn my head and look at the squat gray houses that are lined up perfectly- abnegation.

I quickly turn back around and look at Tobias with my eyes wide. He took us to the place where the war is beginning. I hear the screeching sound of a train pulling its breaks on the metal rails. What sounds like thousands of footsteps all stomp the ground at the same time, proving they are all under simulation. Tobias puts me down and I turn my head around and watch them step off the train. They all come marching towards us and the other people in perfect sync, left and right. Left and right. They hold their guns close to their chest and look straight ahead, not even caring about what they step on.

Chaos begins. People scream and gunshots go off, I whip my head to the left and watch people fall to the ground with bullets in their body's. I look to my right and people are running in the direction of amity. I turn behind me and dauntless members march towards us. I look straight ahead and people are sprinting with their children towards one of the abnegation buildings that hold the meetings.

"My family-" I gasp, suddenly feeling like I have no air. Tobias looks at me sadly, then glances at my shoulder. I'm guessing it's bad. He grabs my hand and starts sprinting just as gunshots go off in our direction.

"Which one is your families house?" Tobias whispers. I look around, it's been ages since I've been here so I'm not sure if I remember exactly. We come to a holt so I can keep searching, then I see it. I pull his head and we start running to the right. We pass a few houses and I do a sharp turn, causing Tobias to loose his balance a bit and stumble. I smile a little bit but it fades quickly. I watch as about ten-twenty dauntless guards march through my street, opening doors and pulling out children and adults and shoving them to the ground. I stand frozen in shock, they might get my family. Or worse, they might already have them.

The thought of them already dead, bled out, cold and white scares me. I feel myself start to tremble. Tobias gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, letting me know it'll be okay. I take a deep breath and run, I sprint through the crowds of panicked abnegations and make a deadline to my home. I hope they're alright, but I'm also worrying about our friends. What if they all didn't make it to Amity? Or what if the people who live there wouldn't let them stay. My brother is with them too, I could lose all my family.

Then I realise, Robert lives in Amity. He wouldn't let Caleb or Susan stay factionless and be in danger of dying. Of course he let them all stay, they should be safe, shouldn't they? We finally reach my house and I find the doors closed, nobody has entered it yet. We go around to the backdoor so we don't draw as much attention on ourselves and I kick the door open with a lot of power. It swings open and I walk in, pulling Tobias. Nothing has changed apart from the fact that it's quiet. Dead quiet.

"Mum? Dad?" I whisper. I find no answer. My shoulder starts throbbing again, reminding me off the bullet that could of killed me. A bullet could of killed my parents already, and my neighbours, and everybody else. My heart drops, they aren't here. Tobias runs down stairs and shakes his head. Nothing. I feel tears fight their way into my eyes and I struggle to push them down. I can't cry, not now. I start thinking about where I could possibly find them, that's when I get an idea.

"The meeting room." I whisper to Tobias, he nods his head and we run. I clutch my gun to my chest as try and give my wounded shoulder a rest. We turn around a corner and I crash into someone. I fall to the ground and a lady gasps.

"Beatrice?!" The shocked lady whispers rather loudly. I look up and see my mother looking at me. I jump up and run into her arms, holding on tightly as I'm scared to let go. I pull away and look at her.

"Mum where's dad?" I ask shakily, scared that he may be dead. She smiles at me.

"He's okay, he is at the meeting room. I promised I would come find you." She says to me. Her eyes drift over to Tobias and I feel nervous.

"Hello." She says cautiously.

"Hey, I'm Four." He says politely.

"Natalie. I'm Beatrice's mother."

"Nice to meet you Natalie.

"You too, Four." I watch as my boyfriend and mother introduce themselves to each other. It's quite interesting.

"By the way I go by the name Tris now." I tell my mother, she looks at me and smiles.

"Okay sweet heart." She says. I smile. I watch as her eyes drift over to Tobias. He looks at me and I look back, I think she recognised him.

"Eaton." My mother says to him. I watch as fear flashes through his eyes. He barely nods.

"Your father is also in the meeting room." She says to him. He looks at me with nerves in his eyes.

"Let's go." I say.

**A/N: I know it's short sorry! I ran out of time.**


	34. Chapter 34: Im sorry

**A/N: I've almost lost interest when it comes to writing this story. Sorry**

**Chapter 34: I'm sorry**

**Tris's POV**

We all run, Tobias, my mother and I that is. We run around corners and dodge the simulated dauntless members who threaten to put a bullet through our heads. In the distance I can finally see the meeting room, I start getting nervous. I haven't seen my father since the choosing ceremony as he never came to see me on visiting day. Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it, both reassuring me and reassuring himself.

My mother looks at us with interest, probably wondering how long we've been dating. We come to a holt as we watch the army walk in our path, forcing us to turn around and walk the other way. Only problem is that some of the dauntless army are behind us too. It takes us all a few seconds to comprehend what's happening. No matter what happens we will have to fight. I look at my mother and she smiles sadly at me.

"Your injured Tris, hand me your gun, I'll fight." She says. I go to object but Tobias cuts me off.

"Mrs Prior, I doubt you've ever used a gun. Allow me, I've done this longer than both of you." He says slowly, trying to convince my mother. She shakes her head.

"Tobias right?" She asks, he nods his head.

"Either way two of us need to fight, look behind you. They're about to attack, I need you to shoot at them while I run forwards and shoot at the others. Tris follows me." My mother explains. I look at Tobias and he looks back. My mother fighting? This is new. He looks down and nods his head, obviously hating the fact that my mum is helping. I hear a gunshot and duck, and watch as it whizzes past my head and hits a pole off to my left. We all look at each other and nod. Tobias starts shooting and for a moment I watch the army fall to the ground. Then my mother tugs my arm and pulls me forwards.

"Be careful mum." I say quietly. She smiles at me sweetly before she turns and runs. I watch her grip the gun in front of her and continuously pull the trigger. One by one the people die. I got to admit, she's pretty good with the gun. That makes me realise something, she was dauntless. I start sprinting after her and bullets start coming in my direction. One almosts hits my head but I manage to dodge it just in time. My mother stands at the opposite end, leaning against a wall the stands in an ally way, she's out of sight. A truck pulls up and another dozen dauntless jump off and start shooting. _I'm going to die_. Is all I can think.

To my surprise my mother runs out towards me and starts shooting at them. She grabs my wrist and pulls me behind her. I watch a bullet fly towards us and I push my mother towards the ally. I think it missed her. I dive towards her and dust myself off.

"We did good." I say as I stand up. I get silence. I turn around and look at my mother laying on the ground, blood staining her soft grey dress. I fall to the ground, collapsing on my knees, and crawl towards her. I grab her shoulders and shake her slightly. Tears start streaming down my face. Her head flops to the left, I watch her try and straighten in but it falls to the right. I start shaking her harder.

"Mum! Mum wake up! Please-." I scream. She opens her mouth and takes a deep breath.

"Tris-I-I love you, remember that. Please-take care of Caleb-" She whispers with her voice strained. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and I scream again. Shaking her until my arms hurt.

"Be safe-" she whispers. I watch as her face relaxes and she goes limp in my arms. I shake her again and again but nothing happens. I shove my sleeve in my mouth and scream for what seems like forever. Gunshots start again and I watch bullets fly around my head. Then it goes silent. I lay my head on her stomach and cry, soaking her dress in water. I feel an arm wrap around me and I flinch, I look into Tobias's deep blue eyes. Tears continue to stream down my face as he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his firm back and cry into his shirt. He puts a hand on my head and strokes my hair continuously.

"I'm sorry Tris." He whispers. I nod my head and continue to stuff my head into his clothes. We stay seated there, wrapped in each other's arms for what feels like forever. I pull away once I finish crying and look at him. I sniff.

"We need to go see our fathers." I barely whisper. He nods his head but I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to see Marcus. He stands up and holds out his hand, offering for me to take it. I grab it and he pulls me up, making me fall into him. He wraps his arms around me again, giving me another hug before we set out towards the meeting room. He pulls away and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He says slowly. I nod my head and look down. As much as it sounds truthful I know it's not.

"Hey, look at me." He says softly while he tilts my head up with his hand. I try to avoid locking eye contact but I struggle.

"What are you thinking?" He whispers. I let my eyes fall on his and we stare at each other.

"I'm afraid Tobias. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know it's true." I whisper, still looking him dead in the eye.

"Afraid of what?" He asks quietly.

"Loosing you. Loosing my father or my brother." I barely whisper. The lump in my throat returns and my eyes sting with tears that threaten to make an appearance again.

"You won't lose me." He whispers. I nod my head and lean into him, wrapping my arms around him.

**A/N: sorry I know I killed Natalie, I felt the urge too. Hehe. **


End file.
